Before the Flood
by MonsterSlut
Summary: My name is Charlie Allen and my whole life I've believed one thing above anything else-that my dad killed my mum. My brother has spent his whole life searching for the impossible, trying to prove our dad innocent. I don't believe him, I never have. An explosion at STAR Labs throws our world upside down and proves that the impossible just might be possible after all...
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ I dunno about you but I've been dying to post this since June.**

 **It's definitely a tie-in with my Arrow FanFic The Chronicles of Shade.**

 **If you've read Part 3 - Zhuye than great-you already know who Charlotte Allen is. If you haven't don't worry-it's not overly important that you run back and read the series.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **One**

The night I was born, I came into the world like a flood.

I was born the night a great storm hit the coast of Florida whilst my parents had one last vacation before baby number two came along. Cyclone Charlotte came as quick as it went but the stress was enough to bring me into the world.

I've always liked the water, it's made me feel safe and no matter where I've been in my life, it's always been there for me.

My name is Charlotte Allen and this is the story of how I died.

The day started like any normal day usually did.

My alarm went off, I ate breakfast, had a shower than went to work. I work at one of Central City's many Big Belly Burger's as a fry cook-I hate it but it's money and I know it's not what I want to be.

Everyone says that after you finish high school, you're supposed to go to university, get a job, get married, have kids, work and live your life out until you die. You're supposed to know what you want by the time you're eighteen and classed as an adult-I'm almost nineteen and I've got no idea what I want to be.

So right now, I'm just floating through life not knowing what my future is.

Well actually right now I'm walking down the street with my headphones stuck in my ears and cruising along on my skateboard but you get the jist. As I weaved in and out of the crowd, I could see flashes of red and blue ahead of me and a tapped off crime scene. Behind the yellow crime scene tape is my adoptive father, Detective Joe West.

I love Joe, he took me and my dorky older brother in after our father murdered our mother-I was only four so I don't really remember much of both of them-but I wasn't what Joe wanted me to be. My brother, Bartholomew 'Barry' Allen, works with the police force as a Crime Scene Investigator. My adoptive sister, Iris West, works at a coffee shop but is a budding journalist who has some pretty radical talent despite my mixed feelings for her. I had a string of B&E convictions as well as some hits for drug possession-because of my lack of direction in life. I could have been a doctor or a lawyer or maybe even a dancer. Joe and I didn't really speak much these days.

Coming to a stop behind the crime scene tape, I watched as my older brother studied the crime scene. I love Barry, we're all each other has left but he had the same problem as Joe, but he was more angry that I wasn't using my high IQ to save the world or some crap like that. Taking a closer look over the crime scene tape, I looked at the tire skid marks on the road.

"It's a Mustang Shelby GT500," I called out, catching Barry's attention. "Shelby's got a rear super-wide tire specific to that model, twelve inches with an asymmetrical tread." Cars were a hobby.

"Charlie!" Barry grinned, standing up. "What are you doing here sis?" I guess he was surprised that I was talking to him after the ultimatum I gave him when we'd left Starling City. You see-my brother had this habit of investigating what he called the impossible but lately I'd realised it would only do one thing and that would be to kill us both. I told him to pick between me and his little hobby or we were done.

So far I hadn't been given an answer.

"Heading to work," I shrugged. "Than I've got dance class afterwards." For the past six months, I'd been an assistant teacher at a small dance studio down by the river. Growing up I loved to dance. Dancing to me, felt like swimming, it always made me feel so light and free. I could do anything, ballet, hip hop, classical-you name it-I could do it. Being as skinny as a twig with originally blonde, but now currently purple hair, and blue eyes, had it advantages sometimes.

"What are you doing here?" Joe questioned, walking over where we stood.

"Relax I'm behind the tape," I told him. See that look? The one that dripped of disappointment? Imagine seeing that look every time someone you loved looked at you. Does wonders for one's confidence.

Barry cleared his throat. "So I've thought of the perfect sibling outing for tonight. You, me and Iris can go see the particle accelerator at STAR Labs." With that look of hope on his face, I couldn't say no to him. Sure Barry and Charlotte Allen had their problems and ever since the Arrow and his friends had kidnapped my brother we'd grown further apart.

"Sure," I answered with a soft smile. "We can go see your dork machine smash stuff." I picked my skateboard up and tucked it underneath my arm. "You could look a little happier to see me Joe. But I guess not." I stepped away from the tape and melted into the crowd.

I had every intention of making it to Barry's lab to accompany him and Iris to STAR Labs but never made it. My boss stuck me with a double shift that his daughter was supposed to have. After work, I headed to the dance studio where I was stuck with a class of five-year-olds making this day one of the crappier ones I've had in a long time.

I'm on my way home when it happened.

Usually when it rains, I'm in heaven. I can remember perfect moments from my first four years of life. I love the feeling of rain hitting my skin. Walking along the riverside, I turned my iPod on and selected my Heroes Remix. Just as I went to stick my headphones in my ears a crack of lightning behind me forced me to turn around.

A storm cloud suddenly formed around the top of STAR Labs making my stomach drop. "Oh no," I whispered, "this is bad…very, very bad…Barry!" I took off running towards STAR Labs whereas people were running away from the building.

I hadn't got more than a few feet away from where I had been when the accelerator exploded. I could see it all in slow motion, a wall of orange energy shoot into the air and rolled outwards like ripples in a pond.

And it was heading straight towards me.

There was nowhere to hide.

Someone ran into me, knocking me down off the path and straight over the rails into the water. I hit the surface of the water just as the orange energy slammed into me. I tried to scream but all I can see is bubbles of air escaping me. Something was dragging me down, a heavy weight that was coming from my chest more than anything I was wearing.

My vision started to blur before eventually I was pulled into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ A little something for you-not that there's a lot of followers or anything but hey-what the hell?**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Two**

The police report said that a local fisherman found me.

Theodore Clearwater had woken up at five am like he did ever morning, but on his boots and fishing jacket, collected his rod and tackle kit and tracked a few miles from his house to the river to try and catch some fish. He never did catch anything in the forty years he'd lived in Central City but it was the familiarity of the routine that kept him going. Having lost his wife last year to cancer, Theodore craved familiarity.

He fixed his little stool up on the river bank and as he fiddled with his line, he could see something purple bobbing up and down in the river. Wadding out in the muddy waters, that's apparently where he found me. Face down, not breathing, still with my headphones in my ears.

All I could think was thank god Joe wasn't the detective called to the scene.

When I woke up, I woke up feeling cold.

The apartment where I lived had a broken window so I often woke up feeling cold however this was different. This type of cold felt wrong. My entire body felt light, too light, like it was full of air or something.

I opened my eyes half expecting to see myself staring at the mildew roof of my shitty apartment only to see sleek, silver metal above my head. It took me a while to figure out what was actually going on but like one of those crappy urban legends you read about online and laugh about, I was locked inside a morgue drawer.

And I was naked.

I started hitting at the door above my head, hitting and screaming whilst trying to figure out how I was going to stay alive long enough for someone to find me before I ran out of air. There was no way that this door was going to budge-I'd seen enough TV cop shows to know how there was no way I was going to get out.

Still didn't stop me from screaming my head off.

Just as I was about to give up, something groan above my head. I stopped moving and suddenly the door exploded outward.

I wasn't a religious person but at this moment-there was a God.

Keeping a tight hold on my protective sheet, I scrambled out of the coffin-like structure and hit the concrete ground with a thud. That was gonna leave a bruise. I picked myself up off the ground and after finding myself a pair of scrubs, I searched for my clothes-they were stuffed inside an evidence bag in a box ready for the evidence locker at Central City PD. With them was an incredibly thin file with my name on it and thankfully my apparent autopsy wasn't scheduled until tomorrow.

I hugged the bag to my chest and took off.

Outside it was night time.

Curiously, I wondered how long I'd been out for but all I did was hail a cab and have it take me to Joe's place. The place where I grew up.

Neither Iris or Joe were home when I got there.

As I made my way into the kitchen, something on the table caught my eye. It was written in Iris's scribble.

 _St Andrew's Hospital._

 _Barry-Emergency Room_

 _Lightning?_

Barry's in hospital? What happened?

I rang up and called myself another cab before rushing to have a shower and get changed. Luckily Iris and I were roughly the same size so I borrowed a pair of her jeans, a shirt and some boots. Iris had some money stashed in her nightstand so I borrowed it to pay for the cab.

Whilst waiting for the cab, I sat down and had a look at the file.

It practically broke my heart when I saw Joe's name in the file as having identified my body. I closed the file and threw it across the room in a fit of anger seconds before the fish-tank exploded.

I screamed and ducked behind the couch. "Well that was fucking odd," I muttered. Standing up, I tiptoed towards the empty fish tank and-the fish were swimming in only an inch or so of water but were still alive. I did not want to be known as a fish killer.

Distraction came in the form of a horn out the front.

My cab was here.

The ride to the hospital was quiet as both the driver and I listened to the radio reporting about the particle accelerator at STAR Labs exploding. I made myself a mental note to go to STAR Labs after I found out about Barry and figure out what the fuck they'd done to me. The cab dropped me off at the front of the hospital where I threw the cash at him and raced inside to the front desk.

"Barry Allen?" I asked.

The nurse looked up at me. She took a moment before she typed something into the computer and had a look at the screen. "He's in the intensive care unit at the moment. Are you family?"

"I'm his bloody sister!" I snapped, getting angry. "What's going on with him?"

She frowned. "You'll have to speak with his doctor but right now just follow the green line on the wall, take your first left and keep following it until you find the signs for the IC unit. Speak to the nurse on duty."

I pushed off the counter and practically ran off, following the stupid green line. When I found the IC unit, I could hear and alarm going off and someone shouting for a crash cart. I could see Iris and Joe standing away from a bed surrounded by doctors and nurses. "BARRY!" I shouted. I rushed over and pushed passed a nurse to see Barry lying on the bed. My heart sank into my stomach before a nurse pushed me away.

"Charlotte?" Joe was just about the only person who could call me Charlotte and get away with it. In school, I'd pushed a kid into a pool for calling me Charlotte. I preferred Charlie. The look of disappointment Joe always seemed very bad at hiding was gone. It was a mixture of sad relief. "But-but-how?"

"Someone needs their ass kicked!" I argued. "Try waking up in a fucking morgue drawer. I could have had a heart attack and actually died!"

Joe wrapped his arms around me. "I thought you were dead! What happened? I never want to do that again-I never want to identify your body again! You understand me?"

Iris hugged me tightly. "When dad said-and then the hospital called about Barry-I-"

"What happened to Barry?" I asked, looking over at my brother.

"He got hit by lightning," Iris sobbed. "He was in the lab-one of the detective's found him…the doctor said he's in a coma."

I held onto my adopted sister as the doctor worked on stabilizing my brother. My focus however, was on the cup of water on the table in the next cubical. The water was bubbling like it was boiling.

"Iris," Joe frowned, "can you stay here with Barry? I need to take Charlotte back to PD and get this sorted out. Than we can talk." He put his arm around my shoulder and steered me away from Barry's bed. "Thank god I hadn't called your dad yet to tell him what had happened…" He stopped in the empty hallway and faced me. "Charlotte…what happened?"

I had no idea how to tell him.

How do you tell someone you loved that you were back from the dead?


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ Before I upload this I want to express my sadness at the passing of actor Harry Morgan better known as Colonel Sherman Potter on MASH and After MASH. Harry has passed at age 96 in his Los Angeles home. Harry is survived by six children, eight grandchildren and his second wife. RIP Harry Morgan you will be missed**

 **On another note, you'll get two chapters tonight.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Three**

The next morning I did all I could to forget what had happened but there was no way I could. After leaving the hospital, Joe took me back to Central City PD to have the whole mess regarding my apparent death erased.

I told Joe what I could in one or two worded answers before declaring that I wanted to go home. Joe wouldn't let me go back to my crappy apartment, instead driving me to pick some clothes up before taking me back to the home where I grew up. By that point, the water from the fish tank had dried up but Joe didn't even notice.

I wanted to go back to be with Barry but Joe wouldn't let me.

I came downstairs in my pyjamas the next morning to find Joe and Iris talking in low whispers why they were cleaning out the fish tank. Oops. "So I'm totally used to people talking about me behind my back but come on guys."

Joe sighed. He sat the garbage bag down on the coffee table and motioned for me to sit down. "I'm just talking about taking you to get checked out by a doctor. Barry's stable for the moment so we'll get you looked at by a doctor and you can see Barry after that. We have to make sure that you're okay."

I shrugged. "I'm okay. Nothing wrong with me. I just want to know what happened to my brother. No one explained. All I know is what Iris's note said. Hit by lightning. What does that even mean?"

"Barry was in his lab when he got hit by lightning," Iris explained, shooting her father a concerned look. "It was right around the same time that the particle accelerator at STAR Labs blew up so no one found him for a while. The doctor said it's because he wasn't found for a few hours that he's probably in the coma."

I raised an eyebrow. "Barry's nerd machine blew up?" I asked.

Joe nodded. "Yeah. FEMA and the military are all over the sight. Harrison Wells isn't a very popular guy right now. There's been a lot of damage. The reason I want you to get checked out is because you were found in an area where there was some damage from the accelerator. The man that found you had to get checked out as well so I think you should too as well."

I sighed. Honestly I felt fine but if it was going to give Joe some peace of mind I'd get checked out. "Fine. I'll go get poked and prodded if it will make you happy. But I want to see Barry after and then you're taking me to Iron Heights to see dad." Me and my father, Henry Allen, didn't have the best relationship ever. Barry was adamant that our father was innocent and that some yellow man had killed our mum. I was four-years-old so I don't remember but as far as I was concerned, he'd done it. Barry hadn't been the one to come down stairs for a drink of water and to slip in your mother's blood. I was. But he deserved the right to know what kind of state his son was in. I stood up. "I'll go take a shower-Iris can you make me some toast? I'd do it but I think FEMA is probably busy."

Iris couldn't help but chuckle as I went back up to my old room to get some fresh clothes. I traipsed to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Staring at the water running down the drain, I took a minute to close my eyes, thinking of the fish tank and the cup near Barry's bed…I leant against the wall and clutched my head, thinking about the wave of orange energy that hit me as I fell into the water. I couldn't help but think how utterly bullshit this was. No mother growing up, a father in prison and a brother who was now in a coma, an adoptive father who was utterly disappointed in me and an adoptive sister who subconsciously flaunted how better she was then I was.

I was ripped out of my thoughts by an explosion of water through the bathroom. It was like the rules of gravity didn't apply as the water floated in drops through the air like some kind of magic scene from a fantasy novel. "Oh my god," I gasped. The pipes had exploded through the bathroom wall sending water, tiles and plaster everywhere.

With a shaky hand, I touched one of the water droplets and it just simply floated off on its way like it had a mind of its own. A few seconds later all the floating water dropped in a shower of rain.

"Charlotte!" Joe yelled, banging on the door. He practically kicked it down like he'd done when I was fifteen and with Alex Cooper from dance classes. Having a cop for a dad was a freaking hoot I tell you. He scanned the room. "What the hell happened?"

Iris ran up behind him and her mouth dropped a little. "Dad turn off the water! I'll call a plumber."

Joe grabbed a towel off the towel rail and gave it to me to dry myself off before he disappeared to turn the water off. Iris was on her phone searching for a plumber. I stood in the doorway looking at the damage around me knowing that I did that. I made this happen. My body shivered in a mixture of cold and fear thinking about how I would have run straight to Barry about something this weird. His whole life he'd been searching for the impossible and I'd made water explode out of a wall which was definitely impossible.

What the hell had Harrison Wells done? And was I the only one or were there other's out there like me?

* * *

For the next couple of days I split my time between spending time with Barry and going over all of research he'd done on weird and wonderful goings on in Central City-scratch that-it was all just weird. Felicity had come from Starling City for a week to spend some time with me and Barry. I'd asked her how exactly she and Oliver were but she just shrugged my question off and mumbled something about him and commitment issues.

The doctors had moved Barry into his own, private room so it was easier for me to sit with him. Sometimes I'd be alone and other times Joe and Barry would be with us. I literally had no idea what I was going to do now without Barry there to laugh with and enjoy his lectures on boring topics. It hurt to see his heart beat drop off and the hospital staff having to bring him back from the dead. I'd never heard about this happening to anyone before. I wanted my brother back.

I'd gone to get some coffee and have a bit of a break from Barry Watch, leaving Joe there to watch him. When I came back, I found Joe standing in the corridor talking to a guy in a wheelchair in hushed tones. "Joe what's going on? Is Barry okay?" I asked.

Joe turned. "Charlotte-did you get something to eat?"

I nodded. "Yeah-but please tell me why you look like a kid who's just had his hand caught in a cookie jar before dinner?"

"This is Harrison Wells," Joe sighed. "Look-Barry's not doing so good here so Doctor Wells has asked to take him to his facility to keep a better eye on him."

"Over my dead body!" I snapped, realizing how not funny that sounded. "He almost fucking roasted the city with his stupid machine! He is not taking my brother!"

Doctor Wells cleared his throat. "Miss Allen-I assure you that I only have Barry's best interests at heart. The doctor's here don't understand Barry's condition."

"And what's that?" I demanded to know. "He's in a coma!"

"And he keeps flat lining," Wells reminded me. "These hospital monitors keep coding because they can't pick up your brother's heartbeat, it's too fast. Now I can. Detective West thinks it's a good idea if my team looks after him." He looked me over. "Now I understand you had your own accident and I think it would be in your best interest if my team give you a complete physical."

I glared at Joe. "You're not our father! You have no right to make any decisions for me and Barry! Stay out of this Joe! I'm his family, you're not!" I shoved past him and stormed off in anger.


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ Told you that you were going to get two.**

 **Celebrate.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Four**

Kicking the door of the bar open in front of me, I stormed inside out of the rain and took on of the only empty stools at the bar. "Vodka, leave the bottle," I told the bar keeper. The old guy behind the counter snorted. He knew my ID was fake but due to the underground poker games and the various criminal activities going down here-he didn't care.

He dumped a bottle and a glass down in front of me before walking off to pour someone else's drink. Poor old guy could see I was furious about something he wanted nothing to do with.

And by gosh I was fucking furious. I was furious that Joe was letting Harrison Wells take Barry. After what STAR Labs had done to me-and who know what else to hundreds others-now he was being the good guy by pretending to care about my brother. I shouldn't have told Joe that he wasn't our father and had no right to make any decisions about us. I'll apologise next time I see him.

But what really had me mad was being pulled aside by Wells and asked to come around the labs in the morning so he could give me a full physical! As if I would let that Frankenstein touch me!

When I downed my first shot of vodka, the sound of scuffling alerted me to the fact that there was a fight breaking out behind me. I moved off the stool just in time for some big, black guy to hit the counter where I had been sitting. I ducked down as he pulled himself up and took a swing at the guy next to me.

"Son of a bitch!" I snapped. I grabbed the vodka bottle and hit him over the head with it. "You never go to punch a lady! Your mother should have taught you manners!"

I was grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor. I skidded across the alcohol and peanut encrusted floor and came to a stop near the pool table. Picking myself up, I realised that I was now officially smack bang in the middle of a bar fight with no one to have my back. Ah well-at least I was good with a stick. I picked up the pool cue and twirled it around my hand before using it on a guy that had a knife in his hand.

The knife hit the floor and I kicked it away.

"I think you and I best be getting out of here," a voice muttered in my ear before I was yanked away. I yelped as a gunshot echoed through the bar but where the bullet went-I was no longer there. In actual fact, I was outside. "That was close!" I gasped. I wriggled free of my Knight's arms and turned to face him. "I didn't need your help!" I snapped.

He held his arms up with a cocky smirk on his face. "Looked like it to me, princess. But if you want to stay, by all means, stay and you can look after yourself." He nodded behind me to the open bar and stood aside, showing me the car behind him.

Call me a chicken but I'm taking the car.

Yes the one rule Joe always installed into us kids was ever get into a stranger's car but this guy was hot. Besides, I could handle my own now thanks to the particle accelerator. Silver lining I guess. I shrugged and got into the car. Two blocks away, I finally got the guts to speak. "You got a name or do I just call you my Knight? Not that I need one."

"Leonard Snart," he answered. "You got a name or can I keep calling you princess?"

"Charlie Allen," I replied. "You can drop me off downtown, I'll walk home from there." I glanced sideways at him. "Look, I know what that place is, I go there cause my dad thinks I won't. My presence in that bar is rebellious at best-I have no business there but I've seen you there before and I know you do. Don't pretend to be a chivalrous guy when we both know you're not."

"My place is closer," he told me. "Besides, I like you. You don't see many girls in a place like that. When something I like catches my attention I usually steal it. The girls that do come into the bar with their tattoos and their attitude are usually fake."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you stealing me?" I smirked.

"So what if I am?" he asked.

"My adoptive dad's a cop, FYI," I chuckled. "You're okay with the idea of stealing a cop's daughter? And I'm only eighteen."

"I'm okay with the idea," Leonard shrugged. "Now I can drop you off or you can come back to my place. It's up to you. Age is just a number."

I thought about it for a few seconds before I sat back. "Sure-whatever. This ain't my first rodeo. I like the idea of another notch in my belt. A wanted criminal." I put my feet up on the dash.

"Get your feet off the dash!" Leonard warned me.

I cocked an eyebrow. "And if I don't? You gonna smack me?"

He didn't say anything when we pulled into an alleyway that lead to a warehouse. He just smirked and got out of the car. I shrugged and followed him thinking what a way to go if we he was a serial killing madman. I followed him into a service lift and up to a loft, the rain still pouring down and giving me a sense of comfort. Sure I had only a smidgen of control over my newfound powers but something about the situation, although strange, didn't raise any kind of flags or gut feelings of fear.

Inside, Leonard handed me a glass of whisky. "If you don't mind me asking, you appear to have a lot on your mind."

I chuckled. "Well aren't you the regular Doctor Phil? You don't need to know what's on my mind."

"Humour me," he replied.

I drowned the whisky and crossed the loft to the window. "Well-if you must know, my brother got hit by lightning and is in a coma. The night he got hit by lightning I died and the guy that was responsible for my death just showed up at the hospital and offered to look after my brother since his heart keeps giving out. My dad just handed him over. I've a very complicated family."

Leonard snorted. "I doubt you're the only one."

"Did I neglect to mention that my real dad murdered my mother and is in Iron Heights?" I added. "And my brother's in love with my adoptive sister but is totally clueless on telling her? Or the fact that you picked up an eighteen-year-old." The more I spoke about my life and thought about the crap in it-the more I wanted to catch the next train out of here.

Then suddenly it hit me.

I don't know why I didn't think of this beforehand when Felicity was here.

Starling City.

The Arrow.

Oliver Queen.

Cypher.

Felicity Smoak.

Shade.

River Quinn.

River. River had abilities, she could train me! She knew what she was doing when it came to dealing with the impossible.

Each of them could help me learn to control my powers. I could be a hero, like they were.

"And you look like you've just had an epiphany," Leonard noted.

"I have to go," I replied, sitting the glass down.

"Go in the morning," he replied. "It's raining and I'm not taking you home."

I bit my lip and thought about it. Truthfully I could get my train ticket and pack up what little crap I had in the morning. "So what are you waiting for?" I questioned. "Are you going to undress me or what?"

Leonard smirked and sat his glass down before crossing the room. He ripped my jacket off, that smirk still on his face. Something about the look on his face told me that the two of us would be in each other's lives for a very long time, but in what capacity? Friends? Lovers? Enemies? Right now, I just wanted someone to make me feel something other than anger, the only emotion I've felt in such a long time.

* * *

By midday, I was one hundred percent out of Central City.

I booked my ticket under the name Charlie Snart-thanks Leonard-and packed my clothes up-what little there was. I wished I could have said goodbye to Barry, not knowing how long I would be gone, and I wasn't going to risk leaving him a note in case Joe or Iris read it. I boarded the train and found a seat to sit in alone and slept the six hundred mile journey to Starling City.

Sure it was a huge gamble. I didn't know that they would even agree to train me but it was a chance I was willing to take. When I arrived in Starling City, it was a little after ten in the evening.

I'd told River I was coming and asked her to meet me in the park near the station with Oliver and Felicity. She'd agreed to meet me and when she asked why, I didn't answer, showing was better than describing.

The Arrow, Shade and Cypher were waiting for me in the park near the fountain. The Arrow looking as fierce as ever, Cypher sitting playfully on the edge of the fountain cleaning her nails with a knife and Shade sitting there patting a puppy of all things. The three of them looked up as I came along on my skateboard, backpack on my back and duffle in my left hand. Coming to a stop, I stomped on the end of my skateboard, flinging it into my hands before tucking it under my arm.

" _Charlie?_ " Cypher smiled. " _Everything okay?_ "

"I need help," I begged. "Something…something strange is happening to me." I dumped my stuff on the ground and stood there with my arms wrapped around myself. Seeing them all standing there like that-I was second guessing myself now.

" _Like what?_ " Shade frowned, standing up.

"The night the particle accelerator blew up I was skating by the river," I explained. "Something hit me and knocked me into the water…and well-I died. But what happened afterwards…I can't really control it well enough but…" I shakily held my hand out and water from the fountain shot out into my hands.

" _Holy cow_ ," Cypher gasped, standing up. " _Unbelievable._ "

" _So what do you want?_ " The Arrow demanded.

"I want you to train me," I replied. "I want to be a hero. I want to help people."

Shade glanced at the Arrow and Cypher who both shrugged. She smirked and crossed over to me and held out her hand. " _Welcome to Team Arrow, rookie._ "

 **++++++ So originally I had planed on a Cisco/OC pairing but I LOVE Captain Cold and I figured their nature would rub off on each other.**

 **Hope you like ++++++**


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ Hello peeps.**

 **Another day another chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Five**

 ** _Eight Months Later_**

Coming back home was like a dream come true. After eight months of training and fighting I was finally back home in Central City and I was glad to be here more than anything.

It was safe to say that I'd changed since joining Team Arrow, Starling City was well acquainted with Pisces. Felicity had picked the name after endless hours of brainstorming, once she discovered it was my actual star sign the name kind of stuck.

A couple of months ago, River and I had started drafting my return to Central City under the guise of working in her Central City branch of Bìnàn. I was going to be a mentor and help underprivileged kids and mentor kids with criminal records. River would be coming along in a few weeks to see how everything was going as well as bringing me my new suit.

Currently I was fighting crime as Pisces in a silvery-grey skin-tight body suit but it was a prototype of something being worked on by Wane Technologies, the new one was designed to be able to shift fluidly with my body…you see…I have this nifty trick where I can turn my whole body into water, even freeze it if I wanted to. It had happened by accident really but since then the ability to turn into water had helped more than once. Both mask and suit were made out of nano-bots that were coded to me and me alone, they'd absorb into my body when I turned into water and emerge when I became solid again.

When I stepped off the train, I took a taxi to my new apartment, curtesy of River. She was nice enough to be paying my bills and everything until I could get on my feet. I had my own freaking pool! River said it was to train in but…hello! My own freaking pool!

After I settled my cat, Lancelot, I dumped my bags in my new room and changed out of my travel clothes putting on a pair of jeans, boots and a shirt with Godzilla on it before heading to CC Jitters to find Iris. The whole train ride back home, I came up with every excuse in the book to explain to Joe as to why I'd left.

The only reason I was back was because Barry had woken up, I'd learnt about this after Oliver had left one night for a secret clandestine meeting. Barry had asked Oliver if he could look into finding me since Joe had no such luck. I would have come back sooner but with Team Arrow dealing with the murder of Sara Lance aka the Black Canary, it had to be now.

Felicity had suggested the truth.

I wasn't so sure.

I ordered a caramel latte with a slice of banana bread on the side and took a seat at the back of the coffee shop, waiting for my order. Newspapers are amazingly large to hide behind. I doubt Iris would have noticed me-I was a red head now-like a vibrant blood red-it had been Sara's idea. Hair dye was liquid-It had a certain percentage of water in it which I would manipulate to change colour at will. When I took the form of Pisces, my hair was a nice ice-pastel blue.

"Caramel latter, slice of banana bread?" Iris spoke, approaching me.

I groaned inwardly and put the paper down. "Hi, Iris."

Iris stared at me like I was a ghost. She put my food on the table and slumped down in front of me. "Oh my god! Where have you been?!"

"Around," I replied. "I heard that Barry was awake."

"You only came back because of Barry?" Iris almost shouted. "What about us? We're your family too! Dad is looking everywhere for you!"

I ran my hands through my hair. "Look-I just needed to get away for a while…dying sorta changes things Iris. I could have died and done nothing with my life besides a criminal rap sheet and a wasted IQ. It was because of STAR Labs that I died but Joe was fine handing my brother over to them?" I stopped myself and sat back. "I'm here now. I have a job and I'm not going anywhere…I just want to see my brother before I do anything else….how does he look?"

Iris sighed. "He looks like Barry. The same old Barry. They're running tests on him every few days to see if he's coping alright…I think he said he was going to be at STAR Labs this afternoon if you want to go and see him…maybe whilst you're there you should get checked out."

I frowned. "I've been looked at. It was one of the first things I did when I got out of Central. There's nothing wrong with me." Truthfully there wasn't. J'onn J'onzz said there was nothing wrong with me. I wrote my address down on a napkin. "Bring Joe for dinner around six."

Iris raised an eyebrow. "You can't even cook toast!" she objected.

"Excuse you!" I mock gasped. "I took cooking classes."

Iris laughed and shook her head. "I'll see what I can do." She reached over and hugged me tightly. "I can't promise you dad will react nicely but I for one, am glad to see you back in Central City. I missed you."

"I missed you too," I replied, hugging her tightly.

"Enjoy your coffee," Iris smiled.

"Better be good," I joked as she walked back to the counter.

 **XXX**

For a secure lab, breaking it was just as easy a second time as it had been the first time. When the Mirakuru army of deranged psychopath Slade Wilson invaded Starling City, I'd returned home to have STAR Labs work on a cure.

It had worked.

I found my way to the central lab via the help of cleverly displayed signs-I only got lost twice. In all honesty it was the sound of arguing voices that told me where to go.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

The two arguing were a man and a woman.

"Who are you talking to?" the woman demanded to know.

"No one," he replied.

"Are you talking to Barry?"

Barry?

"Who?" he asked.

"Barry Allen!" she shouted. "Struck by lightning? Was in a coma for nine months? Woke up being able to run faster than the speed of sound? Ring a bell?"

Woah? Barry got abilities as well? I wondered. Hopefully that would make things a little bit easier for me.

"No," he lied.

There was a pause.

"Barry, it's Caitlin!" she shouted. "Get back to STAR Labs. Now!" A few seconds later there was a whooshing sound and a slight shaking before I heard the woman, Caitlin, start shouting again. "Have you both lost your minds? Who do you think you are?"

"Well, I'm the eyes and ears, and he's the feet," her partner replied in a chipper tone.

"This isn't funny!" she snapped. "You could have gotten yourself killed! You can't be running around the city like some supersonic fireman."

"Why not?" Oh my god it was good to hear Barry's voice again.

"Miss Allen?" questioned the not so familiar voice of Doctor Harrison Wells from behind me, making me jump. I almost took his head off. "I do admire your rather interesting entrance in my labs, I don't think you should be sneaking around here-do you?"

I shrugged. "Probably not."

"I think your brother would be happy to see you," Wells told me. "You can come in." He moved his wheelchair around me and entered his lab.

"Will you please say something?" Caitlin demanded.

"I think what Caitlin is saying, in her own spectacularly angry way, is that we are just beginning to understand what your body is capable of. Not to sound like a broke record, Mr Allen, I do caution restraint."

"Doctor Wells," Barry frowned, "I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today-" he stopped mid-sentence when he realised that I was standing behind Wells. "Charlie?"

I folded my arms. "Care to explain all this? Faster than the speed of sound?"

Barry crossed the room in a sudden blur and hugged me tightly. "I was worried! You weren't there when I woke up. Joe told me-"

"I'm fine," I told him. "I've been in Starling with some friends. So, brother mine, explain to me what exactly is going on with you. Get out of that ridiculous outfit and come back to my place. I cook now-how weird is that?"

"Without killing anyone?" Barry joked.

I punched him softly in the arm. "Hey-not even funny!" I scribbled my address down on a piece of paper and handed it to my brother. "If you manage to beat me there, there's a spare key under the mat. Do not annoy Lancelot. Hopefully Iris and Joe will be coming."

"Who's Lancelot?" Barry asked me.

"My cat," I answered. "You may be faster than the speed of sound but he'll still try to eat you."

"Miss Allen?" Wells spoke. "My offer still stands to give you a full physical after what happened."

"Yeah, no," I replied. "See you soon, Barry." I stuck my hands in my pocket and walked off wondering how the hell I was going to tell Barry now.


	6. Chapter 6

**++++++ A/N: As you may all know, the Christmas season is upon us which for most of us FF writers means that our updates get a bit few and far between. There is the possibility that I will not get a chance to update any story on Friday. Christmas day is pretty hectic around here.**

 **Anyway...regarding BtF-I had originally planned for Barry to discover Charlie's meta-human status later on but after a month long search of all the Flash FanFics I can find, many of the sister-fics have them as meta-humans but Barry doesn't know. So basically Charlie will just come right out and tell him.**

 **So I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Six**

And the dinner I had planned that night didn't go ahead.

Joe bailed through Iris and Iris bailed via text alongside Barry so to blow of some steam, I decided that I was needed in desperate need to patrol. I put on my suit and domino mask, changed my hair and then I went out. I managed to find Joe and his partner-from henceforth his name is now Detective Douchebag-what's with that hair? And the smile?

So I followed him.

Joe and Detective Douchebag got out of the car at a warehouse and after a calculated look around, they went inside and out of my view.

" _Too easy,_ " I smirked. I melted in through an open vent and found myself inside where Joe and Detective Douchebag were talking to a guy by the name of Stagg.

"You honestly think that someone wants to kill me?"

"Well," Joe frowned, "we're not sure, Mr Stagg, but an event you were being honoured at was robbed at gunpoint and your head of security was found murdered this morning."

"I am a scientist and a philanthropist," he argued. "We're not often the targets of assassins."

"Well what about lawsuits?" Detective Douchebag asked. "You got about twenty of those pending against you."

Stegg snorted. "It's a sad fact of life, Detective, that when you earn a lot of money, people who haven't think they can take yours."

"People like this guy, for example?" Joe asked. Unfortunately I couldn't see from my position.

"Danton Black?" he frowned.

"Danton Black," Joe repeated. "You fired him. Now he's suing you."

"Unfortunately, our working relationship wasn't successful," Stegg defended, "but I can assure you both of one thing. Danton Black is not a killer. He's a clinical researcher, not a criminal mastermind. Now if I can help you in anyway, please let me know. I want these people caught as much as you."

"Then here we are!"

My eyes widened when I saw three clones of the same man.

"DOWN!" Joe shouted.

I threw my arm out as bullets flew towards Joe and his partner, the ground below them cracked as I pulled water out from the pipes below their feet, turning it into a thick wall of ice. " _Nobody dies on my watch!_ " I snapped. I dove off the section of shelving I was sitting on and landed on the ground in front of my ice wall. " _Oh…this is new…three at once…I'm not that kind of girl._ "

Yeah vigilante me was a big ball of sass-no different from regular me I suppose.

"Who are you?" they demanded to know, holding their assault rifles up.

I cocked my head to the side and gasped in mock hurt. " _You don't know me? Well…friends call me Pisces. Wanna be my friend?_ " I raised my arms and pulled water from the pipes beneath our feet as a flash of lightning zoomed past me. " _What took you so long?_ " I teased as I took out two of the clones. I knew that this was Barry-the media was calling him the Blur.

" _Who are you?_ " he demanded to know.

I rolled my eyes. " _Name's Pisces. Look me up. Really I'm offended, like super offended._ " I pulled more water from the drain pipes to use as projectile objects. " _Batter up, ass wipe._ " I flung the projectiles at Danton Black and his clones.

The Blur wrapped his arm around my waist and ran off. I suddenly found myself standing in the middle of an alley on the other side of town. " _This isn't your fight. I don't need another Meta-human. I can handle this._ "

" _It's because I've got boobs, right?_ " I asked, getting some joy out of messing with my brother. " _You feel that this considerable small, yet fantastic figure can't handle the crime fighting lifestyle. Look me up-I'm very popular in Starling City._ "

He disappeared in a flash of lightning.

" _Oh yeah I'm gonna kick your ass,_ " I smirked.

* * *

I was sitting on the control panel flicking through a science magazine when Barry and his little team came in talking about clones followed by what they were having for lunch. " _Oh hey took you're sweet time getting here_ ," I smirked, pretending to read an article on climate change. " _Thought you were the fastest man alive-gotta suck having that title when it comes to women_."

"You're back!" Caitlin exclaimed. "Barry, this is the meta-human Cisco and I were telling you about that was from Starling."

" _Well I was at the crime scene first and this one comes in faster than a speeding bullet come in and whisks me away like I can't defend myself,_ " I answered. " _Friends call me Pisces, by the way. So much better than Aphrodite. Do I look like the Goddess of Love?_ " I sat the magazine down. " _So how do we do this? Huh? Do I get my own crime fighting team?_ "

"So you have a name now?" Wells questioned, coming in on his wheelchair. "Your entrance into the lab was spectacular by the way. You literally melted through the cracks. Are you one hundred percent water?" he inquired. "Much better than the last time you were here I must say."

I shrugged. " _When I want to be I suppose._ "

"I did some digging when you first appeared in Starling City," he told me, "Pisces-your first heroic act was jump of a bridge and save a family with two very impressive giant ice arms. Very brave."

I shrugged and sighed. " _Got any spare clothes? I hate to change in the nude._ "

"There's some STAR Labs gear in the locker room," Wells replied.

I jumped off the counter and walked into put some clothes on. When I came out, I reached over and pressed the button on the watch that held my suit. The nanobots started to change colour and disappear back into watch. My hair started to change colour and I sat back on the counter to read that magazine. "Hey did you read this article on climate change? I could really get someone to translate what this shit means."

"Charlie?" Barry gasped. "You're a-"

I grinned. "Yeah. I'm a-what do you call them? Meta-human. I prefer superhero."

"What are your limits?" Wells asked me, looking me over.

"Can we not do this right now?" Barry asked him. "This is my sister-my meta-human-"

"Combat trained, field tested, more experience hero," Wells answered. "I have my reservations about the vigilantes in Starling City-I take it you trained with them?"

I nodded. "Yes. You'll never meet a group of finer, more dedicated people, Doctor Wells. I never did get to say thank you for making the cure to the Mirakuru. It helped-more than you three will ever know."

Barry grabbed my arm. "Excuse me but we need to talk in private." I blinked and found Barry and I standing in the middle of the street. "Does Joe even know you're back?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Like he cares, Barry. And yes, before you ask-Iris does know that I'm back. I went to her first."

"Charlie you can't run around and do this!" Barry objected.

"Fight crime?" I snapped. "You fight crime!" I couldn't believe it! I was there in the Arrowcave when Barry called Oliver to meet him for some advice. "It's because I'm your little sister, is that it? You know I was there, Barry. I heard every word you said to Oliver about being a hero!"

 _"_ _I've spent my whole life searching for the impossible, never imagining that I would become the impossible." Barry sounded lost, confused and hurt._

 _"_ _So why come to me?" Oliver inquired. "Something tells me you didn't just run six hundred miles to say hi to a friend."_

 _"_ _All my life, I've wanted do just do more…be more…and now I am. And the first chance I get to help someone. I screw up," Barry confessed. "What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some guy who was struck by lightning?"_

 _"_ _I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, Barry," Oliver smiled. "I think it chose you."_

 _Barry sighed. "I'm just not sure I'm like you, Oliver. I don't know if I can be some vigilante."_

 _"_ _You can be better," Oliver assured him. "Because you can inspire people in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel. Making a difference. Saving people. In a flash. Take your own advice. Wear a mask."_

Barry blinked. "You heard that?" he asked.

"Maybe before you make up your mind about 'allowing' me to fight crime," I snapped, "maybe you should take a look and see what I've done in Starling City. I've saved lives, Barry. I finally found a purpose in life, something to do, something to be. I'm better and you just want to shit all over that! I thought I could trust you, Barry. Guess I was wrong." I turned around and walked away, wishing I had my phone on me. I needed to talk to my best friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**++++++ So I was going to work on this and Arrow but I got distracted by Christmas presents. So one chapter will have to do.**

 **I am planing a Christmas themed one-shot around m three OC's River, Tessa and Charlie as well as Suki, Felicity and Laurel. Hopefully I can get it out tomorrow if not, Boxing Day.**

 **However, if I don't upload in the mean time...**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

 **Love, MonsterSlut ++++++**

 **Seven**

Pacing backwards and forwards, I waited as my laptop went through all the motions of connecting through Skype to Gotham City.

" _Hey little fish, what time is it in Central?_ " came the voice of my best friend, Suki Wilson. I stopped and glanced down to see the familiar face and those green eyes staring at me from the screen. I loved it when she called me _little fish_ , she was pretty much the only person that could. In the background I could hear _Skillet_ playing.

I threw my hands in the air and slumped down on my bed. "Hey, Suki. It didn't go well with Barry. I told him and he basically tried to forbid me from fighting crime."

" _That sucks_ ," Suki frowned. She shifted, I could see that she was lying in bed. " _So you just went straight out and told him?_ "

"I thought at least my brother would be happy for me! I was at a crime scene and he whisked me away like some kind of damsel in distress," I groaned. "I could have had this guy-who by the way can clone himself-but Barry just-" I groaned in frustration. "Son of a bitch!" I shouted.

Suki chuckled. " _I know just how you feel. With Oliver and his stupid rules I could have just hit him in frustration but River was there to pull my head in. You have me._ "

"But you're not here!" I groaned. "He may be faster than a speeding bullet but he's relying on his powers to fight crime. I can do it without my powers!" There was a knock on the door from Suki's end and Richard Greyson let himself in wearing nothing but a towel. I covered my eyes. "Tell your fuck buddy to put some clothes on!" I snapped.

" _Oh hey little fish,_ " Dick grinned.

" _You don't call her that!_ " Suki snapped. She threw a pillow at him with deadly accuracy. " _What do you want?_ "

" _Big guy says there's been a break out at Arkham,_ " Dick answered.

"Again?" I asked. "Damn. Maybe you should drop your insane criminals on that island Oliver and River were trapped on-they only got out cause they were rescued."

" _Ha ha ha_ ," Dick deadpanned. " _Say goodbye, Suki_."

Suki waved at the screen. " _Bye little fish. Maybe go for a walk and clear your head. It works for me._ "

Dick shut the screen before I could say goodbye. I sighed and sat back. Lancelot meowed at me whilst I mused on going for a walk. As I was wearing just my underwear and a bra, I rushed around to put on a layered red waistcoat dress, black converse High Tops and a black jacket over the top. Fiddling with my hair whilst my keys were in my mouth I pulled the wild red locks into place and grabbed my bag. I wrenched open the door just in time for Joe to almost hit me in the face in a knocking motion. "Joe?"

"Barry told me you were back," Joe huffed, pushing past me to let himself in. "Iris too-look at this place."

"It's a perk of my job," I replied, standing there with the door open. "Apartment comes with the job." I turned around. "You didn't come for dinner. None of you did. I invited you here to make peace with all of you and none of you came."

"I'm working a case, Charlotte," Joe told me in his stern voice. "You know the case comes first. But that's not what I'm here for. Barry told me."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Barry told you? Barry told you! Barry told you I'm a meta-human?" I shrieked. God what the bloody hell was he thinking? How would he like it if I hoped onto the nearest radio station and blurted out his secret? "So only Barry can fight crime can he?" I snapped. "God you two are such fucking bigots!"

"You're eighteen!" Joe argued. "Nineteen in a few weeks. Why all of a sudden do you think you can do this?"

"Because I can!" I snapped. "You have no idea what I've done! I jumped off a fucking bridge to save a family from drowning after the bridge was blown up! I've fought super-soldiers! I am a hero damn it! And you treat me like I don't know my ass from my nose! Fuck you, Joe!" I spun around and stormed out. Instead of taking the lift I headed to the stairwell and went all the way down till I hit the back alley.

Pulling the collar up on my coat to ward off the chill, I walked the dark streets of Central City looking for that familiar old drinking hole, _King of Spades_. Obviously it was in the same place as before-I mean a building cannot up and walk away. When I walked onto the curb, a chair was thrown through the window, sending shattered glass along the street. I rolled my eyes and let myself in right in the middle of a bar fight. I sighed and shook my head. Jimmy the Barkeep was hiding behind the bar when I leant over the counter to grab the whisky bottle. "Nice to see things haven't changed," I noted with dry sarcasm. "Hey, Jimmy!"

Jimmy gaped like a fish. "You're back! Care to join me behind the bar? It's safe here."

I moved to the left as a bottle whizzed past me, hitting the wall. "Nah I'm good mate. Thanks for the offer though. What are they fighting over this time?"

"Are you bloody daft?" Jimmy cursed.

I shrugged. "Nah I'm just here to blow off some steam. The troubles just keep on going on and on. You're lucky your family is back in London."

Jimmy suddenly grabbed me and pulled me over the bar. "I blood hate it when Snart comes here making deals. He's bloody good but the idiots always try and rip him off and this is what happens. One more coroner call and the bloody police will shut me down!"

I took a swig of whisky. Honestly it didn't taste the same, Oliver despite his alcohol fuels youth, was very anti me drinking. After a while it seems to have lost its taste. "Wait-you said Snart was here?"

"Comes here every time he comes to Central to work on a job," Jimmy answered. "He's been looking for you."

"Me?" I frowned. "Why me? I'm nothing special." I peeked over the top of the counter to watch the brawlers. There wasn't many left but in the distance I could hear sirens. I dug some money out of my pocket. "Thanks for the drink." I leapt over the counter and ran straight out the back door.

"Quick drink, princess?" I was asked. I froze on the spot. Looking up, I eyed Leonard Snart in the back alley reading a newspaper with a blur of Barry on the front. He had an amused expression on his face. "I'm not rather accustomed to being left in the cold, princess."

"It sucks to be on the other end of it, doesn't it, knight?" I replied. "I had family issues and needed some time to work them out and sort myself out. You gave me the courage to do that."

He rolled the paper up. "It appears you and I are at an impasse, what do I do with you now?"

I raised my hands in surrender. "I can think of a few things. None of them rated PG-13." And none of them Bartholomew Henry Allen would like. Right now, pissing him off was all that was on my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**++++++MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!**

 **It's December 25th here in Australia and my house is a total mess but my fourteen month old is out like a light.**

 **I didn't think I'd get a chapter up today but here it is.**

 **We'll be out for lunch today and dinner tonight but I hope to work on Jiating tonight.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eight**

The next morning after checking in at Bìnàn, I made my way to STAR Labs to try and have another conversation with Barry about his archaic view of me fighting crime. I let myself in, not giving a shit about security because let's face it, this place has none. Approaching the control room, I could hear them all talking about this Danton Black guy.

"Captain Clone!" Cisco shouted out in excitement. After a few seconds of silence, he laughed nervously. "Don't worry. I'll come up with something cooler."

"Barry where are you going?" Caitlin asked Barry.

"Joe was right. I'm in way over my head," Barry objected. "Yeah I'm fast, but I am no warrior. Man I could barely fight one meta-human, let alone six."

"Barry, I understand today was a setback," Wells started to speak, "but any grand enterprise has them. And we can never learn to fly without crashing a few times."

"This wasn't a grand enterprise, Doctor Wells, this was a mistake," Barry dejected.

"A mistake was refusing my help," I replied, waltzing in like I owned the place. "And interfering in the first place, Barry. I could have had him."

Barry turned around. "Charlie-look I'm sorry but-"

"But what?!" I snapped. "You told Joe when you had no right to tell Joe! This was my secret to tell! How about I waltz up to Iris and tell her that you're this blur guy running around the city?"

"No!" he objected. "You can't tell Iris!"

I crossed my arms. "Why? Because it's your secret?"

Barry was quiet. "I'm sorry I told him. Look, I really am sorry." He crossed the room and stood in front of me. "I really am sorry, Charlie. You just took me by surprise is all."

I sat down on one of the tables. "Barry-I chose this. The night Joe let these freaking leaches take you I left Central. What was happening I couldn't control it and I needed someone who could teach me how to. So I asked the Starling City vigilantes to help me. I can look after myself. You have your speed on your side but trust me when I say I could knock you flat on your ass without the speed."

"Oh this I have to see," Cisco grinned.

"I definitely agree with you," Wells stated.

"This is a really bad idea," Caitlin voiced. "Like, really bad. I am not cleaning this place up again."

"I am not fighting you," Barry scoffed.

"And therein lies your problem," I told him. "You rely on your abilities. I can live without mine. Keep using your powers as your main strength you'll fail a lot more then you'll succeed."

"Come on, Barry," Cisco begged. "Please fight your sister-my god that sounded worse that I actually thought it would."

Barry crossed the room with a sigh. "For future reference, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

I dumped my bag on the table beside me and jumped down. Barry took a deep breath and blurred over towards me. I flung my arm out, hitting my brother in the throat before delivering a spinning kick to his chest, sending him across the other side of the room.

Barry gasped when he picked himself up. "That hurt. What the hell was that?" he asked.

 _"_ _River I don't know if this is a good idea," I whispered. "I can't fight crime. I'm a dancer, not a warrior."_

 _She patted my shoulder. "Charlie-you are a dancer and we will use that to our advantage. Have you ever watched Firefly and Serenity?" she inquired._

 _I nodded. "Yeah. Loved it."_

 _"_ _Well River Tam was a dancer," she reminded me. "What we'll do is teach a version of martial arts called Capoeira. It's a Brazilian martial arts that combines elements of dance, acrobatics and music. You'll need a dance instructor."_

"It's called Capoeira," Caitlin told Barry. "It's a Brazilian martial arts that combines dance and acrobatics. You're very good at it," she told me. "Now if you two are done playing, we need to figure out how to find Black."

"We?" I asked her.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "It would serve us well if at least one of you knows how to handle yourselves. After what happened last year, my money is on you, Charlotte."

"What happened last year?" Barry inquired.

Caitlin coughed. "When Charlotte came to us for a cure to the Mirakuru, the labs got attacked. The only reason we knew that the cure worked was because we tested it out on the guy that attacked us. By the way-we never did find out what happened to the guy who was responsible for the attack on the city went."

"Slade Wilson?" I asked and she nodded. "Lian Yu. ARGUS has a prison under the island for supervillains. Son of a bitch is there."

"Hey when did you get a tattoo?" Barry suddenly asked, seeing the ouroboros tattoo on the back of my neck.

"It's for Sara," I told him. "You remember Sara?"

"That's Laurel's sister isn't it?" he asked me. "Why did you get a tattoo for Sara?"

"She's dead," I answered. "So tell me about this Black guy-he can clone himself, right? Simple. Take out the head clone. The real Black."

"Easier said than done," Wells told me. "Figuring out who the real Black is when he can clone himself in perfect copies will be some task."

"Did you know that the human body is seventy percent water?" I asked him. "Well of course you do. You're a scientists. So these clones will have a full working system of blood and tissue and organs?"

"I assume so," Caitlin frowned.

"You assume so?" I asked. "Well, Barry put your giant red neon sign on. You and I are going clone hunting. Well catch you a clone in a giant butterfly net to study."

"The sarcasm isn't appreciated," Wells told me.

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off. I walked into the next room to take my clothes off and activate my suit. I came out and Barry was waiting for me.

"So you need to be on channel hundred and eighty four," Cisco informed me. "How do you get communications on that thing?"

I came around behind him and put my hand on the computer monitor that controlled the communications. A small blob of my suit peeled off and melted into the computer. The sound of radio waves suddenly filled my head. "Yeah I got it."

"That was freaking cool!" Cisco laughed. "What is that made out of? Can I have a sample?"

"It's patented technology," I replied. "I don't think Wayne Technology wants to share."

"What's Bruce Wayne got to do with this?" Cisco asked.

Wells shook his head. "Never mind. Can you two work together without getting into a fight? Remember Barry, be careful of the calories you burn otherwise we'll have another fainting situation."

"Dude you fainted?" I asked.

"Shut up," Barry muttered. "So how do you suppose we do this? Find a clone?"

"We usually went to the last scene and worked it out from there," I shrugged. "Can I have a lift?" I asked.

Barry snaked his arm around my waist and we blurred out of STAR Labs. What a rush. I could definitely find this addictive in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**++++++ So right now I'm watching the Doctor Who Christmas special and be warned - Moffat rips your heart out and stamps on it a few hundred times.**

 **There is some lemons at the end of this.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Nine**

" _So you faint, huh?_ " I questioned, the two of us going over the crime scene. " _How manly_."

" _Shut up_ ," he muttered. " _I burn calories too fast. I just need a high calorie diet. What about you? There's gotta be a downside to being a human water hose._ "

" _Ha ha, faint boy_ ," I sneered. " _I just take a lot of vitamins otherwise I dehydrate. It's no big deal._ " I stopped in my tracks and leant down in front of the giant hole I made in the ground. " _You know, brother mine, this working relationship will be brilliant._ "

" _Yeah when you stop breaking the city_ ," he deadpanned.

Walking away from him, I crossed the room, looking around for any kind of sign of where a clone would go. Bloody hell, listen to me-any sign of where a clone would go. This is so not like the streets I was used to fighting on back in Starling City. Coming around the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks, " _ah-brother? Are you blind? Did your sight disappear when you became so fast_?" I shouted.

" _What are you talking about_?" he inquired, coming up behind me in a flash. " _Oh-that's what you're talking about. I must have knocked it out when we were fighting_."

Lying underneath a bunch of boxes and shelving from the fight earlier today was a clone of Danton Black.

I huffed. " _That's such a shame. I was really hoping to use that giant butterfly net to catch him_."

" _Serious?_ " he asked me.

" _Do I look like I'm joking_?" I seriously asked him. I pushed the com in my ear. " _Hey Skynet, you might wanna get some sort of set up going. We got us a clone._ "

" _Who's Skynet?_ " Cisco asked after a few minutes of silence.

" _That would be you_ ," I replied. " _The intelligence at the other end of the line._ "

" _Oh I like that_ ," Cisco grinned. " _It has a good feel to it. Finally someone who understands the art of naming people. Say what would you name a guy who clones himself?_ "

" _Multiplex_ ," I shrugged. Suddenly the silent alarm hooked up to my apartment went off. " _Son of a bitch,_ " I muttered.

" _What's wrong?_ " Caitlin questioned on the other end.

" _Nothing that concerns you, Snow Queen_ ," I answered before cutting them off the com. " _We'll talk later Barry_ ," I assured my brother. I flicked my wrists and more water from the pipes underneath us spilt out of the ground. My brother looked at me as I jumped on it and took off surfing into the sky. I loved doing this-Olive hated it when I did it at his place. I had taken a little boy for a ride one day and he loved it.

When I arrived at my apartment, I slipped in through a crack in the window and appeared in my bathroom, I deactivated my suit and slipped on one of Barry's old MIT shirts that I still had-if you told Barry I'd deny it.

There was a light on in my kitchen, kicking open the door with my barefoot, I sighed. "How the hell did you find out where I lived?"

"Drivers licence," Leonard replied. "This is an interesting apartment-you know I usually steal from people like you." He looked rather comfortable sitting in my armchair patting my cat. Lancelot was lapping it up.

"Comes with the job," I told him. "Mentoring troubled kids. God I hope someone called the cops on you." Cross the room, I closed the open front door before heading into the kitchen. "Until they come-drink?"

"When it comes to women I do not take distractions lightly," Leonard told me. "Usually nothing but trouble."

"Then why do you make it a habit of looking for me every time you come to Central?" I asked him.

"I saw this and thought of you," he replied. Leonard got to his feet, sending Lancelot running off. He came over to me and held up a necklace with a snowflake pendant embedded with diamonds and aquamarine stones hanging off a thin chain. "It would look perfect around your neck, snow princess."

"Did you steal it?" I asked him, suddenly feeling a little worried that this would do something to my hero status. Are heroes allowed to date villains? How does this work? Why was it the one thing that was happening right now no one taught me anything? Son of bitch!

"So what if I stole it?" he questioned, circling me to put the necklace around my neck. His hands touched my shoulders and I groaned. "You don't seem to mind."

"My dad is a cop," I objected. And I've made a promise to put a stop to bad pretty much everywhere be it a ca stuck up a tree or a thief stealing jewels.

"So what?" Leonard argued. "Didn't you say it makes everything much more fun? Where did you go when you left?"

"Away," I replied. I turned around. "You can't steal for me, it isn't right."

"Not much into today's world is right, snow princess," he smirked, leaning in to kiss me.

He pushed me out from him so that he could look me up and down before he kissed me back. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt shirt and pulled it up over my head than threw it away. "See I think you knew I was coming," Leonard smirked. His hands found my breasts as I started fighting with his clothing, ignoring the sound of my ringing house phone in the background. Leonard picked me up in his arms and we kissed passionately as he carried me into the bedroom.

He put me down on the bed and a got up on my knees so I could kiss him whilst he was removing the rest of his clothing. The moment Leonard was free, I pulled him down so I could feel his familiar weight on top of me. There was just something so enchanting about his every touch, every caress that it set my body alight. He kissed me, his kisses were passionate and wild, and not just contained to my mouth.

Leonard grabbed my leg and started kissing every inch of my skin until he went up past my stomach, than my chest and then my neck. As he kissed me, Leonard spread my legs apart, once he found what he was searching for, he thrust himself inside without hesitation.

I swore and wrapped my legs around his body so that I could pull him in deeper.

His hands were all over me, I was honestly so out of it that I couldn't point out where they were or remember where they had been. He pulled out, and got up on his knees before flipping me over and coming in from behind.

"Fuck!" I hissed out, gripping the sheets underneath me.

Leonard pulled me up so we were practically melting into each other. He could play with my breasts with one hand and clit with the other.

I leant back so that I could kiss him. He let me go for a second before he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head back as he thrust harder and harder until he exploded into my body. He lingered for a few seconds as he filled me up and then fell down on the bed beside me breathing heavily.

"You know, you strike me as the kind of woman who doesn't care about how you get something as long as you get it," Leonard assumed.

* * *

My phone ringing in the middle of the night woke me up. I sat up slowly, rubbing my face. The screen displayed a picture of me and Suki and the park. "Hey you, what's happening?" I asked.

" _We're coming to Central City_ ," Suki answered, sounding serious. " _That breakout at Arkham-they chick is from Central-she's like you. She can make your fears come to life, pluck them out of your head. She's heading back to Central_."

"How long until you get here?" I asked her.

" _A few hours,_ " she answered. " _I'll call you when we hit the city limits. You can text us with a meeting place. Dick's coming with me_." Suki hung up and an arm snaked around my waist, yanking me back into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**++++++ Another chapter before it hits 12 am in the morning here.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Ten**

Suki Wilson and Richard Grayson were waiting in the parking lot of Central City Park when I arrived in the early hours of the morning. A small part of me had been expecting me to see this in their suits but they were both wearing normal clothes, Suki in her normal Gothic attire and Dick wearing mostly black, but a blue shirt. They'd come on their bikes, one black and red, the other black and blue, each had bike bags.

"Little fish!" Suki grinned, standing to come over and hug me. "Gosh I've missed you! Nice necklace."

I touched the necklace Leonard had given me. "It was a gift," I told her. "Richard-you've been in this business far longer than any of us. There's a man-he's not a supervillain or anything but he's a thief and he is pursuing me rather strongly."

Dick laughed. "Who is this life hasn't bumped uglies with a bad guy or two?" he asked me. "Bruce is dating Selena Kyle. I've had run ins with my own criminal element…hell I had some fun with Harley before I knew she was crazy."

"Wait what?" Suki frowned. She looked majorly angry when he said that, looks like we were gonna have to have a talk later.

"Who's Selena Kyle?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.

"Catwoman," Dick answered. "She's a jewel thief. Her and Bruce have history."

Suki nodded. "It's true. She's been helping me. We hate to make this a rush but do you have some kind of set up? We have a profile on the woman-her name is Amber White."

"All business and no play, huh?" I asked her. "The set up's at STAR Labs-we're in the middle of a thing right now-that same meta-human who can clone himself. We managed to find a clone for study. When we get there can you do me a favour and say nothing about what we spoke of?" I asked, tucking the snowflake underneath my shirt.

Suki nodded. "Of course, little fish." She elbowed Dick who nodded his promise. The three of us got on our bikes and they followed me to STAR Labs. Since I didn't have a card or any kind of access, I simply broke the card reader which let us three in.

"Whoa, who, whoa, hang on!" Dick objected as he got off his bike. "Isn't this place infested with radiation or something? And you're just breaking in?"

"Not my fault they haven't given me access," I shrugged. I sat my helmet on my bike and after they grabbed their bike bags, the three of us headed up to the control room.

"Miss Allen I believe we need to have a word about secrecy," Wells spoke as I walked in. "Your brother's secret is of the up-most importance."

"Bite me, speed racer," I muttered. "Suki?" Suki tossed me the USB she was carrying and I stuck it in the computer, silently thanking Felicity for all those computer lessons, I found the file. "Doctor Harrison Wells, meet Amber White, former resident of Arkham Asylum in Gotham City. She's a meta-human who can bring your fears to life."

Wells paused. "Interesting. So far we've only come across a few meta-human's of varying gifts. Are you sure she's a meta-human?"

"Born and raised in Central, her father was Doctor Curtis White, a famous psychologist," Dick replied. "I'm Richard Grayson by the way and this is Suki Wilson."

"They know about Barry," I told him. "It's a big complicated world but they know about Barry."

Well frowned. "So I take it you are both assisting in the crusade the Dark Knight has in Gotham City? I care not for the specifics."

"They can be trusted," I vouched for Suki, "Suki and I have fought together. He's a little fishy-you can chuck him out if you want."

A sudden rush of wind went through the lab and Barry appeared beside Wells. "You called Doctor Wells?" he asked. He grinned when he saw Suki. "Suki! Hey!" Crossing over, he hugged the girl with that big dorky grin on his face. "It's been ages!"

She grinned. "You've got to let me see the suit. I love that it's red."

Wells sighed. "As I tried to explain to your sister that your identity is a secret but if you keep telling every one of your friends then you won't be very safe. Well you?"

"We've all got secrets of our own," Dick told Wells, "you don't have to worry Doctor Wells. I'm less inclined to tell the world about the Fastest Man Alive then I am about telling them my secret or Suki's secret or Charlie's secret. We just came to help with White, she emits some kind of pheromone that brings fears to life. At least what we've been able to analyse. We need someone fast enough to get the pheromone and not stick around long enough to get affected. We tried masks but it sinks into your skin."

"And by fast enough you meant me?" Barry asked.

Suki nodded. "Yeah. We came to Charlie because we didn't want to cause an issue and operate in your city without asking. If you ever came to Gotham in the future we would expect the same curtesy. Plus you guys have all the cool gadgets and do-dads to find a way to put this woman down."

"Where do you suggest on looking?" Barry asked.

"Hey what about Danton Black?" I asked him.

"We took care of that last night," Barry assured me. "I'll tell you everything later, Charlie. Let's just help these guys with their meta-human."

Well sighed. "I've asked for Cisco and Caitlin to come in early. Cisco will dig up what he can on Miss White-"

"No need," I replied. "Her father was Doctor Curtis White-he dealt with fears and phobias before his death. He was experimenting with some kind of drug made from a super rare yellow orchid whose name I won't embarrass myself trying to pronounce. Oh-well this explains a lot."

"Amber was in the doctor's lab when the particle accelerator blew up," Suki read over my shoulder. Her father was found dead a month later. Her mother is still alive…Sylvia White. She works with juvenile offenders at Iron Heights."

"So what do you think?" I asked. "Dick and Barry take a look at the research of Curtis White whilst you and me take the mother? See what we can find out."

Suki grinned. "Absolutely, little fish. Just let me get changed and we can hit the town."

"We should wait until nightfall," Dick suggested. "We've been up a few days, Suki. We need to get some shut eye. It won't do us any good working tired."

I tossed Suki my keys. "I set the guest bedroom up for you guys this morning. Let yourself in. Don't mind Lancelot."

Suki hugged me. "Thanks, little fish. Don't be late, okay?" She and Dick left leaving me to explain in full wat was actually going on.


	11. Chapter 11

**++++++ Another chapter before bed.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eleven**

I spent most of the day at Bìnàn working on setting up the computer system for myself and the other mentors I'd be working with, ending my day at STAR Labs, meeting Suki, Dick, Barry and the STAR Labs team after dark.

Again we went over the profile of Amber White, discussing the ability of getting a sample of her pheromones and how it would be done. Barry and Dick would take a look at what was left over of Curtis White's office whilst Suki and I would go to Iron Heights to visit Sylvia White-she was working tonight due to finish in half an hour.

The plan was to be there when she finished.

Suki and I disappeared into the change room to suit up, it was easy for me, Barry and for Dick but damn Suki had some laces and then some. All I had was a watch. When I pressed the surface of the watch that I was wearing, a silvery grey substance started spreading across my skin like spilt water. It slowly covered my whole body until I was covered in a skin tight cat-suit. A section of the skin broke off and in what Suki described as creepy, formed the domino mask to hide my identity. "Wayne Tech nanites. God love 'em." My suit had a symbol on the middle where a belt would have been-it was the Japanese kanji for the word _Pisces_. Two sides of the one person. That was me and it always had been.

Suki rolled her eyes. "If only." Suki's suit consisted of a pair of black leather pants with red strip down each leg, matching black boots knee-high boots with red laces, a black corset, a red leather three quarter overcoat tunic secured by the waist with a black belt, the belt was secured by a clasp in the shape of a wolf howling at the moon. On the back, there was the same wolf symbol on the back of the red overcoat. The wolf was the reason that she was known as The Black Wolf in Gotham. She was equipped with a red quiver full of slender, black and red arrows and a black and red bow. An archer-just like Oliver and Roy.

"That's some suit," Cisco nodded, seeing Suki and I standing next to each other. "Both of you…very hot."

"Cisco!" Caitlin hissed.

"What?" he shrugged.

"So do you know what you're doing?" Caitlin asked.

Suki and I high-fived each other. "Team Arrow back in business!"

"Boo-yah!" I laughed.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Is this what you're like?" he asked. "This is serious business, Charlotte."

I glanced over, Dick was chatting up Caitlin with a smirk on his face. Suki was doing everything to not look at them. "Suki, ready to go?" I asked her.

Suki pulled on her mask. " _Yeah, let's go_."

* * *

The car park at Iron Heights was rather empty at eleven o'clock at night.

Empty accept for one lone woman walking across the carpark checking her phone.

" _Seriously_ ," Black Wolf, " _I tell women in Gotham all the time, be aware of your surroundings. Looking at your phone-you're not aware of your surrounds, easier to attack._ " She drew an arrow and notched in her bow. The Wolf took aim and fired the bolt, hitting the car in front of Sylvia White, frightening her.

I rolled my eyes as she jumped down to the ground, landing beside her, Sylvia screamed again. " _We mean you no harm, Mrs White_ ," I assured her. " _We seek only your daughter, Amber._ "

Sylvia paled. "What-what do you want from my daughter?"

" _Your daughter has been a naughty girl,_ " Black Wolf told her. " _She escaped from Arkham Asylum, killing four guards in the process. Where is she?_ "

The woman gulped. "I haven't-I haven't seen Amber since her father died. Poor Curtis…is heart gave out…"

" _Are you sure Amber didn't kill him?_ " I asked her. " _What she can do…a man of age might die of his fears…just like the fears he spent his whole life studying_."

She gulped. "I swear, I haven't seen her!"

" _Pisces!_ " The Wolf loaded her bow, aiming it behind me where out from the shadows stepped Amber White who looked like she was tweeking, high on something.

"Stay the hell away from my mother!" Amber hissed. A shimmering yellow mist spread out from her body, spreading along the ground like a fog, thick and fast.

" _Don't let it touch you!_ " Black Wolf shouted. " _Pisces, don't let it touch your skin!_ "

I jumped back, onto the roof of a car, dragging Sylvia with me. " _You'll be safe up here,_ " I warned her.

A tendril of mist shot up, hitting my body with the force of a car, sending me falling to the ground. The moment Amber's shimmering mist touched my skin, it suddenly felt like my skin was about ready to crawl away. I collapsed to my knees, scratching at my suit, trying to pull it off and throw it away.

All around me I could hear the muffled echo of various voices, some male, some female, high, low, loud and soft all telling me the same thing that I couldn't understand. My body hit the ground with a thud, screams ripping out of my throat. There was a horrific pressure on my chest as I felt like I would explode from the pressure. My body seized up, clenching my fists, it suddenly felt like I was holding something in my hands.

I looked down to see that I was holding a knife in my hand. My vision blurred as I struggled to my feet, the knife was covered in blood. When the blurry vision cleared again, I found myself staring at our old lounge room, four-year-old me was picking herself up out of the puddle of our mother's blood. The little girl started to scream.

" _Mummy! Mummy!_ "

She'd come down for a glass of water like she always did at the same time every night. But that night was different. The two of us looked up at each other, our same brown eyes meeting. My eyes widened as a red shape appeared beside younger me. I didn't remember this-why didn't I remember this?

The blur vanished, there was my brother-wearing the same suit he put on not an hour ago. He picked me up gently, clearing the blood off my face. He spoke to me…I could not remember what he said…did this really happen or is this some kind of hallucination?

The scene crumbled away and underneath me a lake of blood spread outwards, the lake was littered with bodies. Suki. Oliver. Barry. River. Roy. Felicity. My mother. My father…people I failed to protect. The blood lake fell from underneath me and I fell into darkness.

 **++++++ So what do ya'll think the Flash whispered in young Charlie's ear? ++++++**


	12. Chapter 12

**++++++ I hope I found any little mishaps before bed time.**

 _ **Volk**_ **means wolf in Russian.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twelve**

Barry's voice was the first thing I heard waking up. It was muffled but I could hear it clearly enough. My eyes flickered open and I realized that I was under water, in a tank wearing a bikini but still in a tank of water.

Barry was talking to Suki, I could see he looked concerned. The two of them stopped talking and crossed the room to fish me out of the water. "You scared the crap out of me!" Barry exclaimed. He threw a towel over me and pulled it over my front. "You kept on losing your shape."

"You had us worried, little fish," Suki told me. She and Barry were both still wearing their suits minus their masks. "Barry and Dick came immediately when I called them. By the time we got back here, Cisco had fixed this contraption up in case you decided to melt away completely."

"Nothing to worry about, _volk,_ " I smiled. The two of them helped me up out of the tank and onto another towel on the floor. "God I never want to feel like that again. It was awful."

"Doctor Wells had a look at you," Suki sighed, "I tried to stop him but he had Caitlin draw blood and take some scans whilst you were out. I know how you feel about this whole thing. Barry should have back me up."

I stared at my brother. "Barry!"

"I thought it would help," Barry objected. "In case something happened. Doctor Wells would have found out a way to help."

"All you should have done was wait to see if it did and then called Oliver and River," I told him. "I didn't want my blood or body scans to be another one in the collection of meta-human archives." I wrapped the towel around my waist and followed the two back into the main control room just as Joe came storming in with that cross look on his face.

"Hey Joe," Barry grinned.

"Detective West," Wells nodded. "I assured you that Charlotte was alright in my care. You need not have rushed down here." He looked up from his computer which I could only assume was my data he was looking at. "She's in capable hands."

"I'll be the judge of that," Joe replied. He looked at me as I stood beside Suki. "Who are you?"

"Suki Wilson, soon to be Queen," she replied. "This is Richard Grayson. You must be Joe?"

"So does everyone know?" Joe asked. "Is this a city wide thing-" He stopped talking when he noticed that Suki and Dick were still wearing their suits. "Oh bloody hell!" he frowned. "Do you have powers to?"

Suki laughed. "God no." She put her arm around me, "I'm going to take little fish out to Big Belly Burger and get some burger goodness. They don't have them in Gotham. I'm in withdrawals. You boys fill the detective in on Miss White."

"Hang on, we need to talk," Joe frowned at me.

"Come see me at work on Monday," I told him as Suki and I headed into the locker room to change.

* * *

Sitting down to an extra-large chilli, cheese and bacon fries with a caramel thickshake made me realize how hungry I actually was. Sometimes being a meta-human was actually rather draining, no wonder Barry had a high calorie diet.

Suki sat down across from me, already digging into her fries. "Ah I missed this!" she grinned with a mouth full of food. "Best burgers in America."

I laughed. "It most certainly is. So I'm assuming that Amber got away?" I asked her.

Suki nodded. "She most certainly did. Her mother called 911-after throwing a rock at her daughter and she called her a murderer. So Sylvia is at the police station. The plan is to go out again tonight-turns out Curtis White had a secret office down by the docks so we're gonna go take a look. Amber's powers pack a punch, don't they?"

I nodded, chewing on a fry.

"What did you see?" Suki inquired.

I shrugged. "Nothing much." I wasn't going to tell anyone yet what I had seen. The reason was that I had no idea if what I saw was a hallucination or actually real? Was Barry right all along? Did dad not kill our mother? Was there another person in the house? Barry said it was a yellow shape though, not red-I had to know. "Just my family dying, me holding the knife…you see I don't fear much because everything you would normally fear-disappointment, resentment, hatred, I've face all these already."

Suki was silent as she watched me, I was confident that she couldn't quite tell my lies out just yet. "Mine was simple," she whispered. "Letting everyone down…and really big spiders. Like _Lord of the Rings_ big. Like everywhere." She pinched one of my chilli fries with a grin. "So-tell me about the guy. The one who gave you the necklace."

"His name is Leonard," I answered. "Leonard Snart. He's a thief, a particularly good thief actually. We met in a bar called _King of Spades_ -I go there to piss Joe off. Bar fight. This was before I left for Starling. Apparently I made an impression." I leant forward, sipping some of my thickshake. "Joe is a cop-that necklace was stolen and I have to give it back. It's not right that I keep it."

"Then give it back," Suki suggested. "As gorgeous as it is, and as much as I wish Richard would do the same for me-I think you should give it back."

I nodded. "Most definitely. I have to give it back…I might clean it and turn it in. As gorgeous as it is."

"Good girl," Suki approved.

"Now that we've had this considerably awkward girl moment," I frowned, "please tell me what the hell is going on with you and Richie? I saw the look you gave him when he was flirting with Caitlin. Is he like this all the time?"

Suki shrugged. "He flirts. And despite the fact I love him, he doesn't love me back. It hurts to see Oliver so in love with Felicity and River with Roy and baby Sara. You and-"

I held my hand up to stop her. "There's nothing going on there. He, like the rest of the men I have ever slept with are just that-not friends, not lovers, not companions. Don't compare what we've got to what you've got. It's nothing alike."

Suki frowned. "I mean no harm, Charlie," she told me. "There's just so much going through my mind at the moment-this whole business with Dick and Sara and then Oliver-"

"What the hell does Oliver have to do with your screwing some guy?" I snorted. "You've like literally just found out you're cousins. If you're letting Oliver or anyone dictate who you pursue then you aren't as strong a woman that I thought you were." Suki stared at me, blinking with those wide emerald eyes. "You wander the streets of Gotham City fighting crime and saving people and yet you lower yourself to the standard that a woman must always have the approval of a man to live her life." I slipped out of the booth the two of us were sitting in, snatching up my fries and thickshake to go. "Call me when you've figured out if you can stand on your own two feet."

"Charlie!" Suki objected. "Oliver's opinion means a lot to me."

"Maybe too much," I suggested. "I think it's one of the reasons Oliver denied you the Queen name in the first place. You don't have the backbone."

"Charlie!" Suki snapped. "That was uncalled for!"

"Backbone," I reminded her, waving her off and rushed out of Big Belly Burger pretty angry with Suki, in my heart I knew that I had to sort out any standing issues with Barry and with Joe but mostly I was just pissed at myself for getting crippled on my first case on my first week back home.


	13. Chapter 13

**++++++ Another chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirteen**

Lying on the couch that afternoon watching Netflix, something was eating at the back of my mind. Sylvia White…I hadn't given it much thought but now I couldn't get the woman out of the back of my mind.

Eventually I pulled myself out of bed and went to the closet where a box of things were from my past. The box was old and covered in stickers and photos, tossing off the lid, I picked up a pile of photos that were wrapped in an old red ribbon of mine. I flicked through the photos one-by-one until I found one of me when I was twelve, after the first time I was arrested. There was a girl standing beside me, she had brown hair, she was fuller figured but it was definitely her-Amber White. The photo was pretty much the first time after I was arrested for stealing-I'd kept it because it was one of my own personal proud moments. I sat the photo on the floor and looked through the box for the arrest record, signed on as mentor was Sylvia White.

That's how I knew her.

She was the mentor that Joe had organized to council me through the courts.

I jumped to my feet and rushed to put some clothes on. Suki had said that Sylvia was at the police station. Time to pay her a visit.

* * *

Joe was working on some paperwork with his partner when I showed up with Thai food for lunch. Detective Douchebag was the first to stick up his head when he smelt the Thai food seconds before I dropped it on a section of empty space of desk in between the desks they shared.

"You are a goddess!" he exclaimed, jumping up to open the bag. "Thank you!" he grinned.

Joe raised an eyebrow as I leant up against the wall with my own noddles to eat. "What on earth are you doing here?" he asked me.

"New partner?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Detective Eddie Thawne, Charlotte Allen," Joe spoke, introducing the two of us. "Didn't know you were bringing food. Thanks but we've got work to do."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. "Enjoy the food, Eddie," I smiled. He waved me off, mouth full of food as Joe and I walked out into the corridor. "Did Barry tell you about Amber?" I asked him.

Joe nodded. "Yeah. She can make people see their worst fears? What kind of freaky power is this?"

"Some kind of flower that her father was working on," I told him. "Amber was in her father's office when the particle accelerator blew up. Listen, do you remember when I was twelve and got arrested for the first time?"

"How could I forget?" Joe deadpanned. "What of it?"

"Sylvia White was my councillor," I explained, "I have a photo with Amber when I was little. I wanted to talk to her."

"As I explained to Barry we couldn't keep her here," Joe told me. "Eddie took her home an hour ago."

"Well fuck," I hissed. "Excuse me but I think Amber came back to Central to kill her mother."

"I'll call Barry," Joe replied.

"I can do this on my own, Joe," I told him. "For once, trust me." I spun around on my heels, walking to the lifts.

It was raining when I got out into the streets of Central City. I closed my eyes and let the rain soak into the clothes I was wearing. These people, they walk through the streets of the city and know nothing of what really goes on…the meta-humans that now walk amongst them. I opened my eyes and mounted my bike.

* * *

Not once had I been to Iron Heights prison, not even after Barry was in a coma did I go visit dad. Now that there was the possibility that our father was innocent, I should probably visit the man I hadn't seen since I was four.

I was prepared to go inside but I didn't need to, Sylvia was once again outside looking for her car keys. "You know a smart person would have the keys ready before she leaves," I advised her.

Sylvia turned around with a look of terror on her face but relaxed. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"It's Charlie," I told her, "Charlotte Allen-you remember me?" I asked her.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Oh-oh! Hello Charlotte! What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I was looking through my memory box the other day," I lied, "I was looking to hook up with Amber-see how she's doing."

Sylvia sighed. "Amber isn't well. Her father's death took its toll on her. But I'll tell her that you're asking about her. She'll love that. I really must be getting back home. Excuse me, Miss Allen."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "I know, Sylvia," I told her, "I know that Amber is trying to kill you. Just like she killed her father."

Her brown eyes widened in horror. "You can't stop her!" she whispered. "She's a monster!"

I raised an eyebrow. People always call things they don't understand monsters. If Amber or any other meta-human had ever gotten the same start in life as Barry or myself they could be heroes too. It was more likely that I would be one of the meta-humans that Barry is hunting down if I didn't have Team Arrow on my side. "Maybe, but Amber wasn't the only one affected when the particle accelerator exploded. I can help Amber. Just tell me where you think she is."

"She's in her room," Sylvia sobbed. "She told me if I told anyone where she was that she would kill me…I don't know what's happened to my little girl! She used to be so caring and so kind!" She clutched her bag tightly. "You're not going to kill her are you?" she whispered.

I shook my head. "No. We're going to try and see if we can make her better. Take me back to your place so I can talk to her. Please, Sylvia."

Sylvia sobbed a little. "Can you help her? Please? She's my little girl!"

I nodded as my phone started to ring. Seeing the caller was Suki, I answered it. "Hello?"

" _Where are you?_ " Suki asked me. " _Detective West called and said you had some kind of lead. Come back to STAR Labs so we can go over a plan together._ "

"Sorry, Suki but this is mine to finish," I answered before hanging up. I waltzed over to my bike and hid the phone in underneath the seat so they couldn't track it. Before I brought Amber in, she was going to help me with a small project of my own and I didn't need anyone getting in my way of finding out the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

**++++++ Right now it is currently 10.41 December 31st 2015 which means that in exactly one hour and nineteen minutes it will be New Years Day here in Australia so I say to you all...**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR's!**

 **\- Your beloved MonsterSlut**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fourteen**

Sylvia White lived in a kind of old Victorian Brownstone in the suburbs of Central City, the street which she lived in was a few blocks away from the street which I grew up in. Funny to know that Amber and I were only a few blocks away growing up. The whole trip there Sylvia babbled about how much of a good girl her daughter was and telling me stories of her childhood. I felt for her, I really, really did feel for the woman but there was only two ways that this could end.

When she drove into her driveway, I climbed out of the car to see Amber staring out her bedroom window. She saw me and the look on her face changed to one of anger before she disappeared away from the glass.

Sylvia cleared her throat and walked inside, clutching her bag. She let me inside as Amber came down the stairs. "Amber-honey-this is Charlotte Allen-do you remember her? You worked with her when you were seventeen."

Amber scowled. "Were you followed?" she demanded to know. "I told you! I told you not to bring anyone here!" she yelled.

Sylvia dropped her bag. "No! Amber! She's going to help you!"

"Like dad was going to help me!" Amber shouted, a glittering mist starting to form around her. "Like he said he would help me by strapping me down and experimenting on me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What's she talking about?"

Amber laughed. "Oh-you're here to help me are you?" she laughed. "You don't even know how this happened in the first place! YOU CAN'T HELP ME!" The mist started to roll off Amber in waves.

I flung my hands up, pulling all the water out of the fish tank, turning it into ice, I hit Amber straight in the chest with it, sending her flying up the stairs. "You know I'd be just like you if I didn't have friends-if you let me help you, Amber, you could be-"

"What?" she laughed, picking herself up, "like you?! Fuck off! I like doing this! I like doing what I do!"

"Wrong answer," I told her. I pulled the ice back, forming a protective barrier over my entire body with it, not completely sure if it would work in stopping Amber's fear inducing pheromones. "You should run, Mrs White. Call Detective West. He knows what to do."

She nodded and ran out the front door.

Amber went to follow her, just getting to the bottom of the stairs before I grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. "Stop it!" she grunted in pain, the mist rolling off her skin.

As I touched her, nothing was happening to me, safe and sound in my own little shell. This gave me an idea. Changeling some of my concentration into creating a small ball, the size of a billiard ball, I took a sample of the gas for Wells and Caitlin to do their thing with it.

"Let me go!" Amber shrieked. "Let me go now!"

"Let me help you," I urged her. Was I stupid to think that all meta-humans could be helped? Could she be helped even if she let me?

"I'm gonna kill you!" Amber sneered. "Just like I killed those stupid guards!"

I twisted her arm behind her back and struck her in the back of the neck instantly knocking the girl out. A red flash rushed past me and suddenly Barry stood by my side wearing his suit. "Save the lecture for later," I told him, holding the ball up in my hand. "Take this to Wells, it's a sample of her mist thing she uses."

" _Charlotte…_ " he started. " _Just come to STAR Labs and we can talk, okay?_ " he frowned. He took the ball of be and knelt down to pick Amber up before he flashed away, leaving me standing there alone.

I let the ice shield fall off me and walked out the door. Sylvia was sitting on the steps so I sat down beside her. "They'll take care of her," I assured her, "at least I hope they will."

"So you're her?" Sylvia breathed. "Starling City's Pisces? A superhero?" She shook her head. "I never would have thought this would be your path, Charlotte. Not many kids that come across my desk clean themselves up…as it stands you're the first to become a superhero. How?"

I shrugged. "Same thing that happened to Amber except that when the particle accelerator hit me, I was in the middle of drowning. I could have very well become Amber if I didn't have my friends."

"You mean the Arrow and Shade and the rest of them?" she inquired. "You know who they are?"

I nodded. "Yes. I do."

"It takes a brave person to protect those they love," Sylvia whispered, "but to go out of their way to protect the city at risk to their own life? That takes an extraordinary person. You, the Batman, Superman, the Arrow, Wonder Woman, Shade, Cypher…you're all extraordinary. How can you do what you do?"

"We've all led lives that are full of pain," I told her. "But seeing what I can do…what others can do now…magic and super-powers are no longer a thing of comics. We have real life Captain America's and Iron Men roaming the world now. It's a new form of life. It's my brother was right and our father didn't kill our mother. There was another person in our house that night."

"Honey," Sylvia whispered, "what is going on now because of the particle accelerator doesn't mean someone else killed your mother. I'd hate to see you get your hopes up just to see them dashed. You deserve so much more than that."

"You won't-" I started to ask, "-won't tell anyone will you?"

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, Charlotte. As long as you promise that if things get too out of control that you will come and speak to me. Every hero needs someone to vent to that they don't work with. You're a good girl, Charlotte Allen," Sylvia smiled as Joe pulled up out the front. The two off us stood up and she hugged me tightly. "Remember that."

I smiled and walked down to Joe.

He looked at me all concerned as I got into the car. "Did Barry find you?" he asked me.

"I don't need Barry to find me," I assured him, "I took care of Amber on my own. Barry took her and a sample of her mist thing to STAR Labs. Trust me, Joe. I can take care of myself."

Joe shifted a little as he drove. "You dove off a bridge?" he finally asked me. "A freaking bridge?"

* * *

For the rest of the drive, Joe lectured me on jumping off a bridge even with super-powers. It was somewhat refreshing yet totally weird cause I never expected to be yelled at about super-powers before.

Wells and Caitlin were working away in the lab on the sample of gas I'd gotten from Amber and Barry was working on something with Cisco. Joe left, promising that we'd talk later, as for Dick and Suki, I had an idea as to where they were but right now all I wanted to do was talk to Amber in a less hostile environment.

The Pipeline.

Barry had told me that that was where they kept the meta-human's as they tried to work on a cure for them. So far there was two, a bald man and Amber.

Amber looked at me from inside her cell in the pipeline. "What do you want?" she sneered.

"I need you to put me under again," I told her honestly. "Amber you and I were friends once. "You taught me about boys and how to put on makeup. I need your help. The night my mother died something happened. I saw it happen again the other day and I need to see it again. I think whatever you can do can help me."

"What about me?" she snapped. "Let me out."

I shook my head. "No, I can't. You killed people. One of them had a baby on the way. He took an extra shift so his wife didn't have to work. I can't just let you go free. You're a murderer."

Amber snorted. "Then you get no help from me." She turned her back on me and sat down.

I sighed in frustration, not knowing how I would find what I needed now. Amber was my last chance…what now?


	15. Chapter 15

**++++++ Happy New Years Day ya'll!**

 **\- MonsterSlut**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fifteen**

A few days later I was sitting alone at my dining room table when it became painfully obvious that I wasn't alone with my own thoughts.

Bìnàn was opening in just a week and already my department had received two dozen files from Iron Heights of young kids that needed mentoring. I had been given three kids, twelve-year-old Jasmine Waters, fifteen-year-old Gary Conti and sixteen-year-old Ashton Knight. It was Ashton who was my biggest worry though-I didn't think he would listen to me or work with me having shot his step-father a few years ago when he was beating his mother.

My nose twitched at the smell of Suki's floral fruity perfume and I sneezed. We'd been avoiding each other for a few days since I'd pretty much kicked her whilst she was down. I sighed. "What do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"We're leaving in a few hours," Suki advised. "Richard told me last night that he'll be spending a few days in Gotham before leaving."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Dick is leaving Gotham? Why?"

Suki sat down at the table across from me. "He's got a job as a police detective in a city called Blüdhaven. The crime rate is pretty high apparently and he wants to forge his own identity away from Batman and the Robin persona. He asked me to go with him."

"Well?" I asked.

Suki sighed. "I want to. You know I do. I love him but I don't want to move away to a new place with the man that I love that doesn't love me back. I can't sit there and watch him flirt with everything that has breasts and legs and be okay with that."

"Well I think you should be telling him that and not me," I answered honestly.

"Tell me what?" Dick suddenly asked, sitting his bag on the floor.

"That you're a jackass and a man-whore!" I snapped.

"Charlie!" Suki gasped.

"Let me get this out!" I snapped. I stood up and crossed the room to get in his face. Richard Greyson may have been like three times my size but not today buddy. "The way I see it, you have two options here, sunshine. You either cut Suki loose and let her fall in love with another guy who knows how to treat her like an actual Queen-last name not withstanding-or you grow a fucking pair of balls and do it yourself!" I snapped.

He stared at Suki with a clueless look on his face. "Suki what is she talking about?"

Suki took a deep breath and stood up. "I love you Richard Greyson," she blurted out.

"And she finally grew a pair," I muttered.

She ignored me. "Last night you couldn't have dropped all that crap on my lap at a worse time. You should have told me like you told Bruce. I'm always in the dark when it comes to you two-Alfred has to tell me what's going on. What the hell am I supposed to do in Blüdhaven aside from watch you flirt with everything that had breasts and legs? The only carer I have is with ARGUS. Super spy organisation looks shit on a resume!"

"Go back to university like you always planned," Dick suggested. "You always told me that you had a year at uni under your belt studying psychology. Go back and continue it!"

Suki shook her head. "No. I won't go to Blüdhaven with you if my soul purpose is as a fuck buddy. It's all or nothing Greyson. I won't be second best. I'm number one or not at all. I always have a place on Team Arrow-you and I will never have to darken each other's doors again."

Dick ran a hand through his hair. "You never really said we were exclusive…but I'm man enough to admit that seeing you and Barry working together whilst Charlie was in the tank pissed me off a bit."

"So the suggestion stands that the two of you will try monogamy for a bit and see how it works!" I grinned. "If you're gonna kiss and make up, I'll just grab my coat and excuse myself. Put the sheets in the washer when you're done. I ain't touching that with a ten foot pole." Suki blushed as I grabbed my coat and bag. I winked as I left the apartment.

Just as I got to the elevator, my phone rang. A brief bout of confusion crossed my brain when I saw the word KNIGHT flash across the screen. "Oh that sneaky son of a bitch," I muttered, smirking. I slid the answer button across. "What's the polite word for stalker?" I answered.

" _A good afternoon to you, snow princess_ ," Leonard chuckled on the other end. " _We didn't get to celebrate your return to Central City in the proper manner._ "

I laughed nervously. "You gave me stolen jewellery, which by the way I still don't know what to do with-then we spent six hours in bed, I think that's sufficient celebration don't you? Besides…how do you know I'm not busy?" I asked, pulling my coat on as I left the building.

"Because I'm looking at you," he answered, real world.

I froze and turned around. True to his word, Leonard Snart was leaning against a black SUV-probably stolen as well. "Again I'm gonna ask what the polite word for stalker is," I told him. "You know I could have plans. We're a bit busy at Bìnàn at the moment cause the grand opening is days away."

"It's certainly not like you, snow princess, to say no," Leonard chuckled. "I promise, you'll have fun and after you'll even thank me for it."

I scratched my head, every sense was screaming at me, telling me it was a bad idea but stupid me has to get into the car.

Leonard grinned and got in behind the wheel. "You'll thank me later, I promise."

* * *

The two of us pulled up in what I thought was an empty warehouse about half an hour later. I climbed out of the car uneasily when I saw four other guys surrounding a table covered in papers and guns.

"Marcus," Leonard called out, walking over to the table. "We ready?"

The one called Marcus looked up when he saw me hovering behind Leonard. "Who the bloody hell is this?" he snapped.

"None of your concern," he replied. "All you need to know that she'll be useful. She's a cop's kid."

You son of a bitch, I though. He's using me. I clenched my fists in a ball, ignoring the need to make his body explode from the inside out. I relaxed my body. "Um-I think I should go. Armed robbery isn't really on my list of things I like to do."

Marcus suddenly aimed his gun at me. "Not like you to bring a piece of ass with you on a job, Snart," he snapped. "Joey, tie the bitch up-we'll deal with her later."

A gunshot rang out across the warehouse.

My eyes widened in horror as Marcus crumpled to the ground. Leonard went around the table and shot him again, this time in the head. "Any more questions?" he snapped. "Or can we get on with the plan?" he asked, aiming his gun at me this time. "Snow princess?" he asked.

I glanced at my wrist, realizing in horror that my watch was at home in the bathroom. I gulped and crossed the room to stand at the table.

I should have trusted my instincts and I wouldn't be in trouble now.


	16. Chapter 16

**++++++ 2015 is not a very good year for favorite actors of mine.**

 **Wayne Rogers, formerly known as Captain John 'Trapper' McIntyre in MASH. Wayne Rogers passed away on Thursday surrounded by family after suffering from complications from pneumonia. He was 82 years old.**

 **RIP Wayne ++++++**

 **Sixteen**

"You're looking a little angry, snow princess," Leonard observed. He and his now three companions were getting ready for their armed robbery whilst I was staring at the vest I'd been given. "If I had told you what we were doing you wouldn't have come."

I turned around and pushed him away in anger. "You are a total jackass!" I snapped. "Are you gonna kill me like you did him?" I demanded to know.

He looked over at the body in the corner. "Now why would I do that, snow princess?"

"Stop fucking calling me that!" I shouted. "The moment I told you my dad was a cop all you saw was an in to getting away scott free! Well I got news for you, sunshine!" I threw the vest at him. "Stay the hell away from me!" I snapped. "Kill anyone and I will report you so fast you won't know what hit you!" I spun around and walked away.

Leonard sighed. "Joey."

As I got to the side door, Joey grabbed me from behind. I spun around and punched him in the throat. I twirled and kicked him in the gut before knocking his legs out from underneath him. The guy hit the ground hard as I stormed out. Once I was free, I breathed a sigh of relief, walk away as fast as I can. I didn't stop till I hit crowds of people.

I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialled Suki, begging her silently to pick up. No answer. Probably playing forts with Dick. A few seconds later I dialled Barry, getting an answer on the second ring. "Hey brother!"

" _What's wrong, Charlie?_ " he questioned.

"Why does anything have to automatically be wrong?" I asked him. "But if you must…can you come and pick me up from the docks-I was reliving the moment-" Seconds later I found myself back in STAR Labs. "So of bitch! One of these days I'm gonna get whip lash from that." Barry didn't say anything as he was playing operation with Caitlin and playing chess with Wells and playing table tennis with Cisco. "Um-what is going on?" I frowned.

"We are testing Barry's ability to multitask," Cisco grinned. "You're looking a little flustered, Charlie, you okay?"

"Suki and Dick driving me insane," I replied. "Nothing too bad."

"Checkmate," Wells declared. Barry stopped his little test with a frown. "I guess we still have a few things left to learn, don't we, Mr. Allen?"

Cisco stopped playing when his computer started shouting at him. "Ah, we have an armed robbery at 4th and Collins."

Barry glanced at me. "Up for a match?"

"Left the suit at home," I told him truthfully. "Was in a hurry to get away from hot and heavy."

"Suit yourself," he replied, flashing out of the room.

Wells stared at me. "Whilst Mr. Allen deals with this robbery, perhaps you and I could have a talk about you abilities."

"Yeah, no," I answered.

"How did you figure out that your powers would drain your body's vitamin content?" Caitlin asked me. "You must be consuming a great amount of vitamins."

Well not really, I thought, just one super-vitamin twice a day. "You guys must think that you are the world's greatest gift when it comes to science," I snapped, "but you're not. This is all your fault. All of it! You don't need to know what makes me tick! You just need to be Barry's eyes and ears and prey he doesn't get himself killed." I went and slumped down in the seat beside Cisco and had him show me some of the computers in the lab. I do admit that I do miss working the computers with Felicity.

"Miss Allen, please forgive me but I'm only thinking of both of you," Wells assured me. "We still don't know the full effects of what is wrong with you both. If you use too much power it could kill you and I mean instant mummification. When you use too much energy you dehydrate. If we don't take care of it you will die. Your brother doesn't need that."

I glared at him. "I have that taken care of." I dug a case out of my pocket and took out one of the capsules I had to take. "It's a super vitamin. I take them twice a day-they're from a friend whose name I will not divulge." I threw one to Wells. "I know what will happen to me if I use too much energy and I'm okay with that. I'm not going to cower in a corner just because of something that could happen."

"That's awesome," Cisco grinned. "Hey, how long can you hold your breath underwater for?"

I shrugged. "How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Twelve hours," he answered.

"Longest I've tried is seventeen hours," I replied. "But I'm up for a challenge."

Cisco grinned. "We have a pool that we don't use?"

My eyes lit up. "You have a pool?" I grinned. "Oh it's on!" I laughed. "Let me put my bikini on!"

"Wait!" Cisco objected as I ran off. "That's not what I meant."

* * *

Before my adventure in the pool, Suki and Dick stopped by to say goodbye, we made plans to catch up after she moved to Blüdhaven, sure we'd catch up on Skype, emails and texts but person was always better.

But just over twenty-four hours later, I emerged from the pool in STAR Labs and made my way, dripping wet to the control room just to get a flash of blonde hair and opposing black. "Felicity! River!" I shouted, seeing the two of them. I had no idea that the three of them were coming to Central City so early before Bìnàn's opening, first Suki and now these guys…I was so excited to see them. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just admiring your satellite," River grinned, coming over to hug me. She was holding baby Sara in her arms and didn't care that I was wet.

"Maybe later," Felicity replied, patting me. "I don't want to get wet. What on earth were you doing?"

"Seeing how long she can stay underwater," Barry replied. "Go get changed we're going out for lunch."

Sara grabbed for me so River offered her over. "That's right you miss your Aunty Charlie," I grinned. Off to the side I could see Cisco and Caitlin staring at us all. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just wondering how much of our operation they need to know about," Caitlin frowned. "I mean you're one thing but bringing two people and a baby into STAR Labs."

"We're really good at keeping secrets," Felicity assured everyone. "I mean Sara can't even talk yet."

"River and Felicity work with the Arrow," Barry told them.

"Holy cow," Cisco gasped. "That's sweet."

"And do you know who the Arrow is?" Doctor Wells suddenly asked Barry. I hadn't noticed him in the room at all, how he did it in a wheelchair I have no idea. Silencers on the wheels?

Cisco's jaw dropped. "Wait, do you know who the Arrow is?"

River laughed. "Let's just say that my team has a similar set up, but with more pointy objects."

Wells smiled. "Well, I extend my hand of welcome to you both, Miss Smoak and Mrs Harper. I assume you are both in Central for the opening of Bìnàn?"

River nodded. "We most certainly are. I thought I'd bring Sara along. First time out of Starling. She's rather attached to Charlie."

"Who is dripping all over the floor!" Caitlin pointed out.

I sighed. "Okay I get it-go put some clothes on. Yeah, yeah…Felicity have you see Iris yet? She'll love to meet you."

River took Sara from me gently. "So we get to meet your sister?" she asked.

I grinned and nodded. "Just let me change!" Suki had gone but the others were here, maybe I could talk to them about the incident later and what to do about Leonard Snart.


	17. Chapter 17

**++++++ A/N - I'm gonna be super honest with you guys right now, my grandmother whom I'm very close with has had some sudden and unexpected health problems which are very bad for her. I'm not sure what my updating schedule might be so at the moment just bare with me please.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Seventeen**

Iris was working away at CC Jitters when we arrived. She looked up with a smile and waved at us whilst we looked for a table to sit at. River took Sara out of the pram and handed her back over to me.

"You have to persuade mummy to bring you to see me more often," I grinned, kissing her blonde head.

"Don't let dad see you looking clucky like that," Iris laughed, coming over to us. "Felicity! How are you?"

Felicity jumped up to hug Iris. "Good to see you again Iris. River, this is Iris, Barry and Charlie's sister, Iris this is River Harper, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you River," Iris smiled. "I don't mean to be rude but are you River Quinn? Stuck on a deserted island for five years, River Quinn? Friend of Oliver Queen, River Quinn?"

River laughed and nodded. "I am. But if it's Oliver you want, ask Felicity, she's engaged to him."

"You're engaged?" Iris grinned. "To Oliver Queen and those arms?"

Felicity laughed. "To Oliver Queen and those arms."

We all gave Iris our coffee orders and I looked at the door to see if Barry was coming.

"You're looking a little nervous," Felicity noted. "Something the matter?"

I sighed as Sara sat on my lap chewing her hands. "There's this guy-"

"There's always a guy," River teased.

Felicity elbowed her. "Go on."

"Well, there's this guy, his name is Leonard," I continued. "I met him in a bar before I went to Starling. Thing is, he's not a normal guy."

"Meta-human?" Felicity questioned.

I shook my head. "No, human. He's…well he's a thief…and he shot someone who was going to kill me."

Felicity's eyes widened and River tensed in her spot. "Oh dear. That's not good."

I shook my head. "No. He wanted my help with something and I pretty much told him where to go but…I dunno…he kinda draws me to him, like a moth to the flame."

"And if you get burnt?" River asked. "That's usually what happens to moths."

"What happens to moths?" Barry asked us, coming in to join us.

"Just talking about a documentary on the Discovery Channel," Felicity replied. "Stupid talk really. Where were you?"

"Had to stop off to see Joe," Barry answered. "There was an armoured car robbery, nothing stolen, four guys and I managed to identify one."

My heart sank into my stomach. "Ah-who was it?"

"His name is Leonard Snart," Barry answered. I could feel River and Felicity looking at me. "Joe says he's pretty good. Cases a place for a while, plans everything down to a microsecond. Never been caught. That was before the Streak came to town."

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" I asked him nervously. "The Streak sucks by the way."

"Well so does Pisces," Barry retorted.

"Hey!" Felicity and I argued.

"So Charlie told me about you and Oliver," Barry smiled at the IT tech.

Felicity grinned and showed him the ring. "We'll send you guys an invite to the engagement party when we figure out a date. I totally promise."

The small group sat there with each other just chatting until River decided she needed to put Sara down for a nap. I walked her to the door whilst Felicity and Barry chatted away. Barry liked Felicity and I could see the disappointment on his face over her being engaged to Oliver. "Thank you for not saying anything to Barry about Leonard," I sighed.

"Want my advice?" River asked. "Forget about him. You chose to be a hero. Don't fall into the path of a villain. Come to the hotel later, I have your new suit for you."

I went to open my mouth but my phone rang. The name on the display said _Snow Queen_. "Hello Caitlin. Can I help you?"

" _Can you come into STAR Labs-don't let Barry know_ ," she answered. " _Please. He could be in trouble._ "

I frowned. "Oh-sure." Hanging up I turned back to River as Felicity came out. "See you later?" I asked. "Caitlin wants me back at the lab."

The two grinned and nodded.

I turned and headed to my bike parked on the street. What could Barry possibly be in trouble for?

* * *

Cisco looked like the kid who had his hand stuck in the cookie jar. He wouldn't meet my gaze when I got there. "What is going on?" I asked.

"Cisco built a weapon that could potentially kill Barry," Wells answered. "And it's been stolen."

"It's only been missing a day or two!" Cisco objected. "The janitor didn't show up for work this morning."

"What was it?" I asked him. That feeling I had in the pit of my stomach when something bad was about to happen was there ten-fold.

"A cold gun," Caitlin answered. "It's designed to slow Barry down."

I raised an eyebrow. "What!" I snapped. "You designed something to kill my brother? I knew none of you could fucking be trusted!"

"I designed it in case Barry turned out about to be crazy like the rest of the meta-human's we've come across."

Suddenly a thought occurred to me. "You have a weapon for me don't you?"

Cisco blinked. "Charlie-"

"What is it?" I demanded to know. "And when did you build it?"

"I built it after you showed up at STAR Labs the first time," Cisco admitted. "It's basically a heat gun."

Oh I wanted to slap him. "So you build a cold gun for Barry and a heat gun for me?" I repeated. "I've been tested against extreme heat-I don't melt if that's what you're going for." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Does your cold gun at least have some kind of tracker in it?" I asked.

Cisco shook his head. "No…neither of them do."

I slammed my hands down on the bench in front of me. "BOTH GUNS HAVE BEEN STOLEN!" I yelled. "BOTH FUCKING GUNS! HOW DO YOU EXPECT BARRY OR MYSELF TO TRUST YOU IF YOU DESIGN WEAPONS TO KILL US?! I sought out being a hero, I put my life on the line every time I go out there to clean up your fucking mess and you guys build guns to kill us?! I'm so fucking pissed off right now."

"Miss Allen," Wells frowned, "as annoyed as I am at the situation I don't agree with you abusing Cisco."

"Barry seems to trust you," I told him, "and I trust Barry." I shook my head. "I'll start looking and see what I can find. Excuse me." I pushed back and walked out of the room to suit up. And they wonder why I don't trust them?


	18. Chapter 18

**++++++ I'm going to give you guys some advanced noticed here, my grandmother is dying and may have been given a few weeks left to live. They're doing more tests but the outcome is not good. So if you suddenly see me just vanish for a while-this will be the reason why.**

 **I'll be putting these notes on all my fics as I update.**

 **Thanks in advance guys.**

 **On a side note, if any of you wish to pop on over and have a look at my new DC-verse fic Altered Perceptions you are welcome to.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eighteen**

I was at home working on a lead regarding the cold gun when there was a flash of lightning in my living room. Looking up, Barry was standing there in his suit. "Bloody hell you need to learn how to knock," I frowned. "What?"

" _Snart's been spotted, thought you might want to come_ ," he told me.

"I-ah-um," I frowned, "I think you could probably handle this on your own. Besides, I have some stuff to deal with right now."

He took his mask off. "Hang on, Char, you practically bit my head off when I tried to stop you and now you're saying no? River told me she gave you the box with your new suit in it."

I sighed. The box in question had been on my doorstep when I got home from STAR Labs, I hadn't opened it yet but I really, really wanted to. I sighed, Wells would be happy that Barry had someone out there backing Barry up and with that gun out there-so would I.

"Put this in the freezer," I told him, pointing to the red velvet Ben and Jerries I was eating. I got to my feet and headed into my room where the little box was sitting on my bed. Opening the box, a delicate silver watch was nestled inside a bed of blue silk. It was much smaller than the original-intricate twists and turns with blue gemstones buried throughout the twisted metal. I put the watch on before stripping down to my underwear. Once I pressed the centre face of the watch, the blue gemstones erupted into a mass of nanobots-they weren't silver this time they were blue. The ocean of blue swirled all of my body, covering me from head to toe. I looked into the mirror behind me and smiled. Instead of one body suit, there was different shades of blue that made it look like it was different pieces of an outfit. It looked like I had knee high cobalt blue boots with royal blue leggings covered in a lighter shade of blue lace, the upper section was off the same colour with see-through lace sleeves and blue gloves. The mask was blue as well. I smiled when my symbol appeared on my chest.

Underneath the watch there was a note in Suki's perfect handwriting.

 _Little fish,_

 _I hope you like it and I hope the lace effect isn't too much._

 _Volk_

"You are not fighting crime in that," Barry frowned as I came out of my room. "What was Oliver thinking?"

"Suki helped," I grinned, "I love it. Less Catwoman more X-Men."

"You are an X-Men," Barry told me. "We both are." He put his mask back on and held out his hand out to take. The moment I touched his skin I found the city just rush by me.

In a way, Barry was lucky that he had such a gift like this.

Then again so was I-I could sleep underwater.

We quickly found ourselves a local movie theatre, I instantly ran across the street to the side of the road where there was a car completely iced over with people inside. I gasped. They were dead.

" _Oh my god_ ," I gasped. " _The cold gun…_ "

He flashed by me and inside the theatre where the ice patches lead into. I took a moment to pause, thinking about what Cisco said about cold making Barry slow and someone who had a passion for snowflakes and snow princesses.

" _And fuck this is a trap_ ," I muttered under my breath. There was no source of water around so as I ran insider, I pulled all the moisture in the air with me. Inside there was a number of police and my brother…

And there he was-my former/current lover wearing a snow jacket and reflective glasses with the gun in his hands. He aimed his gun not at Barry or myself but at Joe who was inside the theatre.

The streak put himself in front of Joe, taking the brunt of the beam of the cold gun.

"Time for a test run. Let's see how fast you run," Snart grinned. He aimed at the other police in the theatre to see how fast he could get to them.

But he didn't reach the usher in time.

The look in his eyes was one of failure as he stared at the frozen statue that used to be a person. It was the same look I had the first time I failed to save someone.

He was also wounded.

" _GO!_ " I yelled at my brother. The cold had literally taken a toll on him. " _I'll deal with this._ " He looked at me and nodded before flashing out. I turned to face Snart as he stood there, gun aimed at me.

Snart smirked and fired. I melted away, gliding along the floor-which was disgusting by the way. Taking form back in front of him, I punched him in the face. He tried to hit me and I ducked to the left, flinging my body up and knocking him to the ground.

Unfortunately he didn't lose the gun. He picked himself up, firing the gun again, missing me by inches. I spun around, kicking him in the throat and knocking his legs out from underneath him.

He looked at me with an odd look on his face. "Snow princess?"

Well shit.

"Charlie?" he frowned, getting to his feet. "I recognise the moves."

I backed away and took off running outside. Once I was free in the alley, I ran straight through the back of the streets and stopped far enough away from the theatre, hearing the sirens in the distance.

Leaning against the alley wall I felt my hair standing up on end. I looked up at the roof above me to see a figure in black staring down at me. I could tell it was a woman from the shape of the body but what scared me the most was the mask. One side black, one side orange. Just like Slade Wilson, just like Isabel Rochev.

He was locked away, she was dead-killed by a pissed off magician.

She raised her hand and pointed a literal hand gun at me, firing a pretend gun.

I blinked and she was gone.

* * *

My apartment was in darkness when I eventually made my way back home.

But like I suspected, it wasn't empty.

I should have gone to Barry and told him someone new my secrete but if I was being followed then I refused to risk Barry's identity.

Leonard was sitting in the same arm chair he had been a few days ago when he first broke in. "You've got a lot of explaining to do," he frowned.

I pushed the face of the watch at it left me standing there in my underwear. "What?" I asked him. "I fight crime. End of story."

"How is it that you can do the things that you can do?" Leonard demanded to know. "I looked you up-you're a hero. How?"

"Particle accelerator," I replied. "Screwed up my DNA and now I can pass of as a Water Bender."

"A what?" he frowned.

"I keep forgetting you're not a geek like me," I muttered. "So what are you gonna do? Kill me? I won't go down without a fight I promise you. Most likely you'll end up coming with me."

Suddenly he knocked my legs out from underneath me, aiming an actual gun at my head.

I kicked my leg up, knocking the gun from his hands and across the room. I flung myself to my feet and waited.

Leonard went to punch me so I moved to duck but he was faster and caught on quicker.

He slammed me up against the wall and kissed me, biting my lip and drawing blood at the same time.

I ripped his jacket off followed by his shirt. Roughly kissed my neck, the marks that would be left behind would be gone by morning as well as the lip.

Leonard pulled a knife out of his pocket and used it to cut through the sports bra I was wearing. Holding the blade against my neck, he kissed me, cutting a little into the skin. The hand that wasn't holding the knife slipped in past the thin fabric of my underwear and took no time at all to find what he was looking for.

I gasped a little, my knees wobbled as he found the pink nub that could bring any woman closer to god. As Leonard sent tiny explosions of pleasure throughout my body I struggled to remove his belt and jeans.

He pulled back and I wrapped the belt around his hands with the flick of a wrist. Leonard tried to yank his hands apart, dropping the knife in the process. I kicked him in the back of the knee, knocking him to the ground.

Right now I didn't know if we were fighting or fucking.

I went to kick the knife away and he grabbed my ankle, sending me to the ground with a loud thud. Hitting the wood, hard, I lay there dazed a bit before he covered my body with his own. Spreading my legs, he thrust himself inside. I gasped at the sudden entrance and arched my back to meet him.

Moments later her wrapped his hands around my throat and started to squeeze tightly. "I could kill you right now," he grunted, driving himself into me with sudden, harsh motions. Instead he took a nipple in his mouth and bit down.

I shouted out, enjoying the feeling of him against me…

He wrapped his hands around my throat again, pressing down hard and he fucked me harder and faster, suddenly stopping before I could feel my body milking him for everything he had.

Leonard rolled onto the floor, to two of us just staring at the roof of my apartment.

As he lay there breathing heavily beside me, a sudden realisation hit me as hard as one of River's punches…I was in love with this man…this criminal…

Fuck…

If he was the devil he would surely be the end of me.


	19. Chapter 19

**++++++ With all the shit that life is feeling fine to throw at me right now something good has happened. I have a new baby sister!**

 **You're reading one proud as punch step-sister over here!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Nineteen**

I awoke the next morning to find that Leonard was gone.

Not surprising really.

Does that make us enemies now?

Climbing out of bed, I started the dull routine of having breakfast-well more poking it around the plate-having a shower and heading into work. River and Felicity were down in the walk-in area, each talking with their individual staff members, I ignored the two of them and just headed straight up to my office on the fourth floor.

My office was decorated in a wash of blue and silver tones with black and silver furniture. It fitted me perfectly but given my current mood I just preferred everything grey. I dumped my helmet on the filing cabinet and my bag in my desk drawer, sitting down just as my door opened.

"You certainly get to come and go as you please don't you?" snipped Casey Waters, another one of the caseworkers on the floor. Sure I didn't have the qualifications that she had but I had the history and I knew how a lot of these kids were feeling.

"Buzz off Casey," I snapped, turning the laptop on.

The blonde remained their in my doorway. "How a little rat like yourself can get a job like this without qualifications I don't know." I wasn't stupid. Sure I knew that there was talk around the building that I was too young for the job and that I had no qualifications and my criminal background was questionable-but Simon Axe, the guy who was in charge of all the mentors and the caseworkers agreed to hire me. _Experience is better than qualifications_ , he said, _if it works out-we'll pack her up and ship her off to collage. No harm done._

"Maybe you shouldn't think you'll only hurt yourself," I growled. "Just get out of my office."

"Leave her alone Casey," frowned my next office neighbor Jess Philips.

I noticed Casey immediately go from bitchy cheerleader to flirty beauty queen in under a second. "Good morning Jess," she smiled. "You never did say yes to my coffee date earlier."

"By all means," I muttered, "feel free to flirt in my doorway not like I have WORK to do."

"Well I'm honestly trying," Jess shot back with a grin. "But the 700c hybrid is stopping me. I've a file for you. Thought you'd like another one-the boss approved."

I hid a smirk; obviously the fact that Jess had called Casey a town bicycle went over her head. "Sure," I smiled. I got up and went to grab the file, the name NAOMI FRANKS on the cover.

"I've read it and worked with Naomi in the past," Jess told me, "good kid-bad crowd. Needs a friend. We could have dinner later and go over my notes?"

"Come on and have coffee with me," Casey cut in. "River put me in charge of fundraising at opening night-you could help." I found myself incredibly miffed at the fact she said River like they were lifelong friends or something.

"I don't date coworkers or married women," Jess informed her.

Casey walked off in a huff-her in her $1000 shoes and me in a pair of daggy Converse high tops.

"Thanks for this," I smiled

"So is that a yes to the date?" he grinned, flashing what I'm sure others would call a perfect Greek-God smile.

"I'm eighteen," I frowned, "almost nineteen."

"I'm only twenty-four," Jess shrugged, "so what if I was like six when you were born?""

"I thought you said you didn't date coworkers," I frowned.

"Oh no-I just don't date her," he smiled. "So tonight, you and me are gonna go see the new Marvel movie and after we're gonna have Asian and I'll awkwardly walk you back to your apartment afterwards."

I couldn't help but laugh. Last night as I lay there next to Leonard the idea that I was in love with him crossed my mind. Right now though, the only thought in my head was that I wanted to forget it all. Forget being a superhero and forget Leonard Snart and go out on a regular date like a person who had been nicknamed the Avatar. So I nodded. "Okay. Sure, you can awkwardly walk me back to my apartment any time."

Jess grinned. "Awesome. Movie starts at 5:50 so we can go from here."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're awfully confident that I would say yes."

"I'm a confident kind of guy," he grinned. "So confident that I'm pretty sure if I organize date number two you'll say yes to that as well. Possibly date number three."

"Okay I'm replacing confident with cocky," I told him.

He laughed. "See you later, Lottie."

I raised an eyebrow as he left. "Lottie?" Sitting back down at my desk, I logged on. Waiting for the laptop to let me in, both River and Felicity came into my office, closing the door behind them. "Well shit," I mused, "catch me with my hand in the cookie jar?"

River shook her head. "Not really-kinda wondering why you just ignored us both downstairs though." She was looking super professional today wearing a pencil skirt with a blood red silk blouse and black heels, her short hair pulled back with products.

"Shit night," I shrugged, "was trying to figure out if I was delusional or hallucinating when I saw a woman with a black and orange mask on her face staring down at me."

"You're kidding?" Felicity burst out.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I snipped. "She threatened me and just disappeared. I thought Isabel Rochev was dead."

"Oh she is," River nodded. "Tessa cut her head off. Good and proper. Can't come back from that no matter how good the Mirakuru is."

"Could it be another one of Slade's?" Felicity frowned. "I'll see if I can pull any CCTV footage from that area and send it to Oliver." She stood up and left the room, muttering to herself like she always did when she had a particular thing on her mind.

"Before I go back to playing boss-what happened at the theater?" River demanded to know. "Felicity went back to STAR Labs after and Barry had been hurt. Said he left you behind. Detective West said that Snart had fled so we knew he hadn't killed you."

I sighed and slumped into my desk. "He recognized my fighting style right off. Snart knew it was me."

"HE WHAT!" River yelled. "Charlie he could ruin everything!"

I could see that she was angry and honestly her reaction angered me more. "I got back to the apartment and he was waiting for me. He could have killed me but he didn't."

"What happened?" River asked me.

"Lets just say I'm lucky I heal quickly," I told her, "otherwise you'd know I had some rough fun last night."

River groaned. "Okay-wow. That I do not want to know," she frowned.

"Well I'll deal with it when it comes okay?" I assured her. "I can handle this on my own. I don't need you guys babysitting me. Barry doesn't thing I can do this and I have to prove to you all that I can. You don't need to treat me like a child okay?"

River sighed. "I can't help it, okay?"

"Well you don't baby Felicity so don't baby me," I warned her. "Age is a number. Okay?"

Reluctantly she nodded. "Okay. I trust you, Charlie. Always have but you are the youngest out of all of us with powers none of us understand. Just let me worry okay?"

"Don't do it too much," I sighed.

"And you're going to need to tell your brother," River warned me. "You can't have secrets in this life-especially from the ones you love. We all learnt it the hard way." She stood up and fixed her shirt up. "Now-time to play the boss. See you later-"

"I've a date tonight," I cut her off. "It'll be tomorrow until I see you."

River raised an eyebrow. "That explains Jess with the huge grin on his face. Gotcha. Well have fun, kiddo. Don't stay up too late."

I opened the file on my desk as River left, eager to read what was inside.


	20. Chapter 20

**++++++ This is mostly a filler chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty**

To be honest I'd never actually been on a date before so I have no idea what the dating etiquette is in today's society. The whole time I found myself laughing at Jess's continual stream of jokes and comedic charm.

It turns out Jess was born and raised in Coast City by a single father, he loved to surf, every spare second of free time he had he was at the beach. He was that guy in high school that I hated-the jock-but he had brains in his head and was funny. When he learnt that I was able to surf, Jess invited me to Coast City in a few weeks to come visit his parents and their fantastic beaches.

I said yes in a heartbeat.

After the date, Jess walked me to my apartment door and kissed my cheek softly before leaving me. As the elevator doors closed he gave me the thumbs up and I dissolved in a fit of giggles.

Oh it was fantastic. No bars, no crime fighting, no questionable morals just a movie and dinner with lots of laughter. I had a shower and plopped down on my bed to Skype Suki. The girl in question was packing some boxes and listening to music singing poorly at the top of her lungs in her underwear.

I cleared my throat. "I had no idea you were such a horrible singer."

Suki spun around. " _Did anyone ever tell you what a stalker you are?_ " she chuckled.

I shrugged. "Possibly…but hey I wanted to tell you a few things."

" _Me first!_ Suki grinned. " _I was gonna email you but I might as well tell you. We've brought a place in Blüdhaven-two bedroom apartment. It's got this adorable garden terrace. I'm going to grow veggies._ "

"So it's really working out, huh?" I asked her.

She had this huge goofy grin on her face. Suki was happy, happier then she had been in a long time. " _A few days isn't anything to go on but he's trying. Brought me breakfast in bed with a bouquet of roses this morning before he left-_ "

"I'm gonna have to hit you," I told her.

She grinned. " _Well I'm not exactly sorry, little fish. We're packing now. Some of our stuff has already gone and he's gone with it to set up the warehouse lair. Says the apartment is all mine to deal with._ "

I sighed. "Well I had an actual date tonight."

" _Oh do tell_ ," she grinned. " _What about Leonard?_ "

"We parted ways, I think for the last time," I confessed. "But the guy's name is Jess. I actually work with him. He's a surfer which I think is amazing-he even asked me if I could go to Coast City with him one weekend. I said yes."

Suki grinned. " _Fantastic! So I've booked you a train ticket to come and spend some time here for next weekend. Can you come? I'll send you the ticket._ "

I nodded. "Absolutely. I'd be more than happy to go see Blüdhaven and your new place."

Suki grinned. " _So tell me what happened with Snart. I can't imagine you parted ways on the best of circumstances._ "

I sighed and told her everything that had happened in the theatre and afterwards, debating whether or not I should tell Barry or not. River was right in a way but I didn't want him to stop trusting me. We spent a few hours talking and laughing, listening to each other's music-Bruce Wayne's butler came in a few times for various things.

Apparently Suki would miss having a butler.

"There is one more thing though," I frowned, "before I finally go to bed. There was a woman-she was wearing a mask just like the one Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev wore in the Undertaking."

Suki turned pale at that news. She sat up in her bed. " _I think I better call Waller and make sure that my father is still in prison. God I can't wait to get rid of the Wilson name. I hate it, little fish it makes my skin crawl._ "

"Soon, _volk_ ," I told her. "But right now, we'll talk later-I want to go to bed. Night?"

" _Night_ ," she smiled before hanging up.

I shut my laptop and went to the kitchen for some water.

"You really should lock your door," Barry spoke from the open apartment door.

I glanced over to my brother who stood at the door holding a bag full of what smelled liked Mexican. "Is that food?" Truthfully I was starving even after how much I'd eaten at dinner.

"Sure is, from _The Greasy Mexican_ ," Barry replied. He shut the door and came into the kitchen for plates. "Didn't know how well you're date went so I thought I'd come and bring food."

"My date was amazing," I told him. "But I can never say no to a burrito. Wanna watch TV and eat bad food like we used to when you were at MIT?"

Barry grinned. "Heck yes."

I grabbed the plates (and the beers), joining Barry and the food on the couch. "Working?" I asked, making small talk.

Barry sighed. "Look-I know you've got the experience on me but I want to be honest with you, Charlie. There was kind of an accident tonight and I derailed a train."

I raised an eyebrow. "You derailed a train? Blood hell, how?"

"Snart," Barry confessed, "he's smarter than what I thought he would be. Joe says he has an eidetic memory-I'd believe it now."

I started setting the food out on the plates. "Oh yeah?"

Barry leant forward. "I know, Charlie…about you and him. The bar tender-Jimmy told Joe about you and him. Joe's pretty angry."

I sat back on the couch. "I don't know Barry-honestly I don't. I was angry after everything that happened before you went to STAR Labs and I did it to stick it to Joe. Thing's just went on their own way from there. I was going to tell you I just didn't know how."

Barry put his arm around me and pulled me into him like he used to do when we were little. "I'm not angry, Charlie. I do admit that I was angry when Joe told me but you did nothing to help him. Just promise me that you will stay away from him if he comes back to Central?"

I nodded. "Sure-you don't need to tell me more than once." I reached out and grabbed the plate of food, returning to lean into my brother with the remote.

Barry grabbed it off me and turned the TV on. "I got my invite to the opening for Bìnàn. I was gonna ask Iris if she'll go with me."

I rolled my eyes. "You are totally clueless when it comes to Iris. You should totally just tell her that you've been in love with her since you knew what love was."

"You gonna take anyone?" Barry asked, changing the subject.

I shrugged. "Jess is going. He's taking a reporter friend who he asked already. I might go alone-not everyone needs a plus one, dude."

Barry shrugged, accepting my answered. The two of us sat there in silence and ate, watching a crap movie on TV.

"Hey Barry?" I frowned.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Will you take me to see dad?" I asked him. "I think it's time."


	21. Chapter 21

**++++++ Reviews:**

 **\- Audrey I hate to disappoint so here you go-new chapter :)**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-One**

I could seriously use a drink right about now.

But seeing as though I'm in a public place where I'm underage and expected to set a good example, I'll just sip the juice in my hands. Tonight was the opening fundraising event for Bìnàn and everyone who was anyone in Central City was here. I suppose charity organization looks good on their million dollar tax returns cause none of them would be here out of the goodness of their hearts.

Tonight I was wearing a blue lace party dress with silver gladiator sandals and my hair was pulled back in a messy bun, I wore matching white gold and silver jewellery. I wasn't one of dressing up all fancy but tonight it was expected of me.

I was a party girl once upon a time, name a place and I'd be there lighting it up with the rest of them but these days I fight crime, work and stay in with my cat-how pathetic is that?

"Wow would you look at you," Iris gasped behind me.

I turned around to see Iris and Barry approach me. Iris wearing a black cocktail dress and Barry a suit. "Oh hi," I frowned.

"Not having fun?" Barry asked me, a grin decorating his face.

"Not particularly," I replied. "I've already been asked a dozen times if I'm one of the kids this place will look after. I think Casey is spreading rumours about me."

"Who?" Barry asked.

"Casey Waters," I replied. I pointed to the woman in the red dress flirting with a bunch of men in expensive suits. "She hates me. No idea why."

"Nice to see you talking to someone and not hiding by the food," River smirked when she came over. "Barry," she smiled, "and Iris. Nice to meet you again. I understand you have a blog about the Streak guy?"

Iris nodded. "Guess Barry told you?"

She nodded. "I read it. You're writing is amazing. I actually have a business proposition for you. When the situation calls for it-would you handle the press related issued both good and bad for Bìnàn?"

Iris's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. Mrs Harper that would be amazing. Thank you."

"Drop by tomorrow and we can talk," River winked.

"I'm gonna go get us some champagne," Iris grinned. She walked away practically doing a dance.

"That was really nice of you," Barry told her.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, when I turned, Jess stood there holding a single blue rose right in my face. "You know I was walking home from the gym this afternoon and I saw this. I thought of you."

I raised an eyebrow. "You are cheesy, you know that?"

Jess laughed. He circled me and proceeded to put the rose inside my messy bun. "There-perfect."

River laughed and Barry stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh Jess, this is my brother, Barry," I introduced him. "And you know River."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Harper," Jess smiled, shaking her hand.

"And you, Jess," River smiled back. "Please, call me River. Mrs Harper makes me sound old. I'm only twenty-two."

"Which is utterly amazing," Jess assured her. "Deserted on an island for five years, presumed dead. Come back and you choose to use the wealth your father left you and your siblings to make a charity organisation to help underprivileged teens and the poor. I had offers from Central City, Metropolis and Gotham to work in their branches. Not many people jump at the chance to offer young kids like Charlie and me work."

At that point Casey chose to come over and make her presence known. "River, we have another fifty thousand dollar cheque," she smiled, butting in.

"Make sure you put it in the safe,"River grinned. "The best part about this stupid party is the money. I hate them otherwise." She looked back to me, "you'll have to come and see Sara tomorrow afternoon cause we leave the day after that."

"Anything for my little superhero," I smiled.

River walked away but stopped, turning, "forgot to tell you-you, Barry and Iris are at my table for dinner. Have to fill you in on what's going on with Tessa and Laurel. Plus Felicity wants to talk about possible engagement party dates for her and Oliver. We can hit a couple birds with one stone, yeah?"

Both Barry and I nodded.

Casey waited until she walked away and turned. "You never said you knew River."

"Didn't come up," I shrugged. "But if you're interested than yes she is a good friend to both Barry and me. Casey Waters, this is my brother Barry. Barry this is Casey. The reporter over there is my sister Iris."

"Your brother works for CCPD?" my boss suddenly asked. He must have been listening to the conversation. "Forensic science, correct?"

Barry paused. "Professor Axe!" he gasped.

"Wait you two know each other?" Jess asked.

"I taught at MIT," Simon told us, "back when Mr Allen here was the best and brightest we had. Chemistry-he was always very good at it. I hope you still are."

Barry nodded. "It's great to see you again, professor."

"It's just Simon now," he objected. "I got an offer to work at this place and couldn't refuse. Not after what Bìnàn did for my daughter in Starling City. Saved her life when I couldn't. I owe Mrs Harper and this charity. Tell me what you've been up to lately, Mr Allen."

Jess chuckled as the two men wandered off. "You look stunning tonight," he whispered in my ear.

I'm pretty sure this is how romance is supposed to be.

"I thought I'd pop on over and let you know that date number two is on the cards," he told me. "This Saturday afternoon I'll pick you up at two." Jess lent in and kissed my cheek. He winked and walked away to a group of caseworkers.

I sat my juice down on the table and headed through the crowd looking for the back door. I pushed the door open and entered the back alley for some fresh air. It was so hot and stuffy in there. These days heat always affected me-guess that was my weakness like cold was Barry's.

It was one of the most gorgeous cloudless nights tonight, I could see every constellation in the sky. Oliver had tried to teach me the constellations to know where I was at any given time but it never really took. I smiled, thinking what a perfect night for a cruise along the river it would be.

I gasped, feeling a sharp pinprick on the back of my neck. Suddenly I started to feel weak in the knees, I grabbed the wall for support and touched the back of my neck. There was something in there. I pulled a dart out of my skin and stared at it. "What the hell?" I muttered. Instantly my whole body just stopped working and I fell unceremoniously face first in the middle of the alley. My breathing was heavy and my eye lids started to droop as three blurry figures came into my line of sight. Whatever was in the dart was fast acting and stopping me from moving even my little toe.

The front figure knelt down in front of me. It was the woman in the black and orange mask. "You'll do nicely," she smirked, lifting her mask up. "Charlotte Allen."

Than everything went black.


	22. Chapter 22

**++++++ This chapter was super, super hard for me to right.**

 **I do apologize if it triggers anything-I really, really am.**

 **Keep in mind for later, that the characters in this chapter will be around again.**

 **I will also remind you that all my DC-verse fics are 50% canon and 50% AU.**

 **Remember that**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Two**

The first thing I hear is the sound of dripping water in room.

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

Over and over again.

My body is completely numb.

I can breathe fine and move my eyes but I can't move my body. I was lying on my side on a thin mattress in a muggy, humid room.

"Note to self-little less Ketamine next time." Someone kicked me over onto my back-the woman in the mask but without the mask. I could see her clearly now, she was young, about River's age. She most definitely would stick out in a crowd with her white hair and the eyepatch she was wearing-wait-they eyepatch. She smirked. "I can see it in your little brain-you just figured it out, didn't you? My name is Rose. Rose Wilson."

Jesus, how many kids did this guy have?

She smiled and cupped my face. "I have to say, this has been quite an entertaining enterprise, kidnapping the great hero Pisces herself. Twenty-four hours and no one has even noticed you're missing."

Yeah right, I thought, rolling my eyes.

"You're just a means to an end," Rose smirked, "it's my little sister we want."

We? I thought. Looking to the corner of my eyes, I could see a figure standing behind Rose and he was the dead spitting image of Slade Wilson

"Speaking of, sister mine," the clone frowned, "should you not be heading out to fetch the little bitch?" he asked.

"Patience brother mine," Rose replied. "She'll have her show. Just don't touch the girl until I get back." She walked from my field of vision and the man remained.

"In case you're wondering, it's Joseph," he smirked. "Be patient-she'll be back soon," he whispered. "Then we can have some fun."

"The original plan was to extend our fathers invitation to Suki," Joseph spoke once Rose was gone. "But finding out what she did to him-helping the Arrow and his little friends imprison our father-well the plan is to use her to get him out. Or kill her and do it anyway. You're just the fun part out of all this."

He came over and easily sat me up against the wall. "Handy little drug this," he told me, "stops you from being able to move anything but your eyes and to breathe." Joseph stuck a needle in my neck and threw it across the room once he was done. "Every three hours to stop those pesky little powers of yours."

I gave him my best I'm gonna kill you stare.

Joseph stood and pulled his shirt off revealing a series of scars and tattoos littered across his chest and arms. "This is going to get a little messy," he exclaimed before he backhanded me across the face.

Blood dribbled down my chin after he hit me a second time. God I couldn't even spit it out.

Joseph balls his fist and punched me. "Hell it's no fun when they can't scream back." He smirked and started to remove his belt, "

I looked around the room in a panic, trying to focus all my attention on the water in the room. I couldn't even move the sweat on my back.

Joseph ripped through the dress that I was wearing, cutting into my skin as he did so. I cried out internally in pain as the knife sliced through my skin like butter. "The look in their eyes, the panic," Joseph whispered, biting the space between my shoulder and my neck

I closed my eyes and winced at the sudden and unwanted intrusion. _I'm so sorry,_ I whispered in my head over and over again. _Oh Barry I'm so, so sorry_.

He wrapped his hands around my throat and started choking me. He'd relieve the pressure for a split second but when he drove himself into my body he press down hard until my face turned red.

Using my throat to prop himself up, Joseph raised his fist and punched me in the face. "Wait until she sees my master piece," he whispered in my ear seconds before he bit down on my breast, drawing blood.

Joseph laughed at the screams in the back of my throat. "Rose is never this much fun," he smirked. He started strangling me again, pushing all his body weight down on my throat as I tried to focus on the wall to the right.

He punched me again, I felt blood in the back of my throat as his movements became sharper, more violent until he lunged one more time. Joseph kept his grip on my throat as he came inside me.

I closed my eyes as tears rolled out, pooling in my ears and my hair.

He bit down on my skin above my breast one more time and got up to light a cigarette. "Such a supple beauty," Joseph whispered. "You're mine now. I think I might keep you." He put his pants back on and puffed some smoke in my face. Crossing the room, he looked out the window. "Ah-sister mine is back…and she has her prize."

A few minutes later door opened and I heard footsteps come in.

"CHARLIE!" Suki screamed.

Hearing her voice pulled me out of the little daze I was in.

"CHARLIE! WHAT DID YOU DO!" She screamed. I couldn't see her but I could hear the commotion that was going on ahead of me. She screamed in anger. "YOU HARM A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Brother mine, what exactly did you do whilst I was gone?" Rose demanded to know.

He shrugged. "Sampled the goods. She's rather smooth, sister mine."

Rose screamed in a rage. I couldn't see but soon I heard the sound off a guy screaming and Joseph laughing. Then Suki screamed.

"They're just eyeballs, sister mine," Joseph laughed.

I heard the sound of smashing glass and I heard someone scream until something suddenly stopped them.

"Charlie why aren't you healing?" Suki demanded to know. "Charlie!"

"She's been drugged," Rose told her. "So she can't use those pesky little powers of hers." She learn over Suki and ripped her head back via a vice grip on her hair. "You're going to contact Amanda Waller for a trade-off."

Suki laughed. "You are a dumb bitch," she told her. "Amanda Waller trades nothing for nobody. She's more than likely to bomb the entire city over and over again than trade anyone for me. I don't even work for her anymore. And even if I did, I'd never do what you want."

Rose looked over at Joseph who smirked. "Since you've spoilt the fun, I'm sure Suki would enjoy the view of her little fish with some of the guys."

"FUCK YOU, WHORE!" Suki screamed. Suki grunted in pain when Joseph punched her in the face.

He grabbed Suki under the chin. "We're going to have some fun with you," he smirked.

She spat blood in his face and he hit her again.

" _Hands off fuckwit_ ," spoke a familiar gravelly voice. Joseph was struck in the back of the head and knocked to the ground when Nightwing burst into the room.

I couldn't see what was going on but a few minutes later, gunfire erupted through the warehouse and I could feel hands on my body again. Looking up, Suki wrapped her arms around me and held me close as the fight carried on around us. She looked down at me. "I'm so sorry I have to do this," she whispered. She pressed down on the area behind the back of my ears.

Panic started to set in when I noticed my vision starting to blur…the last thing I felt was Suki rocking me in her arms and humming…


	23. Chapter 23

**++++++ Sorry if this chapter is short but I didn't know what else to add to it.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Three**

 _"_ _Such a supple beauty," Joseph whispered. "You're mine now. I think I might keep you." He put his pants back on and puffed some smoke in my face. Crossing the room, he looked out the window. "Ah-sister mine is back…and she has her prize."_

I awoke suddenly and rather violently, ripping myself out of bed. If there was anything in my stomach there would be now after I threw up in the bucket beside the bed. I looked around the room to try and get my bearings but seeing the classical black and red gothic decoration I instantly knew I was in Suki and Dick's bedroom.

My entire body ached.

I looked under the covers to see that I was wearing an oversized shirt with BPD on the front, underneath that I was a canvas of black, blue and red-my ability to heal hadn't kicked in yet.

The door to the bedroom opened and Dick came in with some food. "Was wondering when you'd wake up. There still some of the drug in your system so I had to dig out the first aid kit. Don't worry," he added, seeing the panic all over my face, "Suki did it. I just made you soup."

He came and sat the food down on the nightstand. It was just soup but my stomach violently protested its being there. I threw up a second time in the bucket. "Get rid of it," I croaked before bursting into tears.

Clearly Dick had never been in the company of a crying woman before but he gently rubbed my back and let me cry. "Suki hugs this when she's upset." He handed me a stuffed animal-it looked like a dog or something.

I hugged it to my chest and cried. I didn't know how long we were sitting there for but every time the realisation of what had happened slowly crept up on me I just broke down and cried more.

"Barry's coming," Dick told me. "Suki went to the station to get him." Dick got off the bed and went into the bathroom off their bedroom and turned the shower on. "Take a shower, Charlie, you need water. It'll make you feel better." He came out and crossed to a dresser to take out some of what I could only assume were Suki's training clothes. He sat them in the bathroom and left me alone to my devices.

The moment my skin touched the water it was like I was brand new again. Looking down at the bruises I watched as they slowly faded away, cuts and bits healed themselves and my skin became like nothing had ever really happened…scrubbing myself until I was red raw didn't help in the slightest.

I sat on the floor or the shower until the water ran from hot to cold and my skin turned pale, lips blue and my finger pruned.

Why me? I couldn't help but wonder as I dressed like a total zombie.

What was happening back home? The date on the calendar in the bedroom was three days after the opening of Bìnàn. I'd been gone for four days. Was Joe going out of his mind? Was Barry looking all over the country for me?

Most of all the thought foremost in the front of my mind was where were they?

Joseph Wilson and Rose Wilson.

I went to lay back down in bed with the stuffed dog I could hear people arguing outside in the lounge room.

The voices in the still packed lounge room belonged to Dick, Suki, Barry and Oliver?

I stood there in the doorway and made the tiniest little squeak that made the four arguing voices shut up. Barry crossed the room and immediately hugged me. I started muttering under my breath over and over, the same thing. It's my fault.

Barry held me away at arms-length. "It is not your fault, Charlie. Don't you ever, ever think that. None of this is your fault. What happened?"

"She…she attacked me in the alley," I sniffed. "Said her name was Rose…she and her brother were after Suki."

"Joseph is Slade Wilson's son," Oliver explained to Dick. "Obviously he has spread himself out more so then we thought."

"I brought them back here and went back to search the warehouse, they were gone," Dick replied. "Like they weren't even there. I've got the big man looking out for them but I doubt anything will come of it."

"River and I have chartered a fight to China," Oliver explained. "We're going to pay Slade a visit."

"And I'm going with you," Suki reminded him.

"Not if you want to change your last name to Queen you won't be," Oliver threatened. It felt to me like an argument they must have had before. "You need to stay with your friend. Remember last time you acted before thinking?"

"I wanna go back to bed," I whispered, grabbing their attention.

"I'll come with you," Suki smiled softly. She reached out to steer me back into the bedroom but I pushed her straight into the wall.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"Charlie she's only trying to help," Barry objected.

"This is your fault!" I snapped. "They wanted you!" I shouted at Suki. "I was going to be the thing they broke instead of torturing you!" I reached out and slapped her. She just stood there and looked at me, stunned as my hand left a red mark on her face. "I hate you!" I shouted, slapping her a second time.

"Charlie, no don't," Barry asked. He grabbed my arms and I yanked them free, hitting in the face.

"Charlie would you like to go for a walk?" Oliver suggested, cutting through the tension. He picked up what was clearly Suki's jacket but gave it to me to wear. He didn't seem to care that I left with him without wearing any shoes.

It was raining when we got outside, I didn't put the jacket on, instead leaving the rain free reign to soak into my skin. Oliver walked beside me in silence, stopping at a bakery to get something to eat before we sat on a set of swings in the park down the road. He'd already eaten his pie but I just picked at the pastry, eating little bits at a time. "You don't really hate her do you?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No…I don't think so…" I whispered. "I just…it's hard articulating my thoughts…it-it keeps jumping into my mind."

"I won't press for specifics," Oliver assured me. "But from what we know it's pretty clear that it could have been anyone close to Suki. Felicity, River, Thea, Laurel-anyone. I'd say Tessa but we'd probably be picking bits of organs and skin from Suki's hair by now. The drug that they used on you in unknown. Felicity is still trying to pull it apart-she had to send a sample of it away. I don't think you could have done anything Charlie. Put the blame where it belongs-On the asshole that did this."

 _"_ _The look in their eyes, the panic," Joseph whispered, biting the space between my shoulder and my neck._

I flinched and stared down at the pie in my hands. A slight wind was starting to pick up. Oliver shifted on the swing but we didn't leave. I think I'd underestimated Oliver over his fight with Suki. What the hell was I going to do now?


	24. Chapter 24

**++++++So I was totally browsing through Netflix a few hours ago and had to stop when I found that the had ABC's new show Shadowhunters available to watch. OMG it was amazing. I loved it. If you're a Mortal Instruments fan I suggest you give it a go. You'll love it.**

 **On a sadder note...I have just learnt of the passin away of Alan Rickman at aged 69 of cancer. This has been confirmed by the BBC.**

 **RIP Professor xxx**

 **Anyway, I hope you anjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Four**

 _Joseph raised his fist and punched me in the face. "Wait until she sees my master piece," he whispered in my ear seconds before he bit down on my breast, drawing blood..._

 _"_ _I'll always find you, wherever you are…"_

I woke up I bed screaming at the top off my lungs. In the darkness it was hard to see where I was but when the door to the room was flung open and the light turned on, Barry stood there.

He came over and sat down in the bed with me. "I'd ask if you were okay but it's a stupid question," he muttered.

"Barry," I whispered, curling in him, "I don't want to go home tomorrow…can we stay?" We'd been in Blüdhaven for five days now, for me it was almost ten days and I still didn't want to go home. Oliver had left a few days ago, he had to get back to Felicity, the company and Starling City but Barry had taken time off from work and catching meta-humans to stay here with me since Suki and I were still not talking. However we had to go back to Central City because Captain Signh, Barry's boss had basically threatened his job if we didn't go back.

"We have to," Barry sighed. "Well I have to, River's the boss, she can pretty much do what she wants but I don't have a boss that is that fine with the lifestyle we keep."

I sighed. "So we go home tomorrow?" I asked him.

Barry nodded. "We go home tomorrow. I'll stay with you tonight," he promised. "You're safe with me. I'm the Flash and I'll protect you."

"The Flash?" I repeated. "When did you move from the Streak to the Flash?"

"Since I told Iris that's what I wanted to be called," Barry grinned. He kissed the top of my head. "I don't mean to bring this up as a topic of conversation but I think we're gonna need to tell Joe what happened."

I shook my head. "No. Not going to happen."

"He's a cop," Barry objected. "He deals with this type of thing for a living."

I shook my head again. "No. Absolutely not. What and have him tell me I chose the wrong carer choice?"

Barry kissed my head. "Go to sleep little sis, we'll be back home before you know it."

* * *

Well he was right about one thing, we were back before I knew it.

Joe was there to pick us both up from the train station. He had that worried father look on his face that he always had whenever something happened concerning me. "Everything okay?" Joe asked, seeing us come off the train.

I gave Barry my bag and shoved my hands in my pocket. "I need to go for a walk. You deal with him." I walked off the platform on my own and out into the busy crowd.

My feet carried me a fair way from the train station, first to the park where I sat and watched the people go on with their everyday lives like nothing had happened. I picked up a paper along the way, the media were asking where the Streak and Pisces were after a few separate meta-human attacks on the city.

My phone rang a few times, each time I just hit ignore and sat alone with my thoughts. My body was healed…I didn't have a single scratch of bruise on me which was one of the worst parts about something like this.

Barry was right though, I did need to talk to someone.

* * *

I got to Iron Heights Prison just after visiting hours had started.

It was nerve racking to be here considering some of the morons in the prison had been put here by me and Team Arrow.

The prison guard behind me was making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I fiddled with the food wrapper that I'd just finished as the side door opened. For the first time in fourteen years I locked eyes with Henry Allen.

"Charlotte?" he asked in shock. I slipped the guard a twenty not to tell him who was waiting for him otherwise I'd risk him never coming out. "What are you doing here?"

I got up as he came over to the table. "I know I haven't exactly been the best daughter over the years but I came to tell you that I know you're innocent."

I'm pretty sure it was against prison rules but he hugged me. Given the fact I wasn't wearing the kind of clothes to allow an actual weapon or anything to be smuggled into the prison, the guards looked the other way. "I'm going to tell you what I told Barry, leave it alone."

I shook my head, the two of us sat down at the table. "I'm not leaving it alone. I remember someone being in the house, it's taken all those years but I finally remember someone being in the house."

My father sighed. "God you look so much like your mother," he smiled. "Such a beautiful young woman."

"Dad I need to tell you something," I whispered. "And well frankly you're not gonna like it but I'm sure Joe told you what happened last year? Barry in a coma and me dying?"

He nodded, his grip tight on my hand in a gentle way. "Yes, Joe told me."

"Well there's more," I told him, "look at my hand."

He looked down at my hand and immediately let it go. My hand had turned into water. "Oh my god."

"Yeah," I sighed, "that's only the half of it dad. You'll never believe the rest."

Henry Allen sat in complete shock and awe as I told him everything about my life in the past year. I told him about the team-ghosting over identity issues-my part in the battle for Starling City, I told him about training with them, learning my powers and about Leonard Snart and my partner that I had in the Flash. I told him about my job and how I'd be going to collage soon, about my best friend in the whole wide world and I told him what had happened to me ten days ago. Most importantly I told him that I was scared and unfit to be the hero I had made myself into.

He leant in across the table. "You can't stop doing what you're doing," he told me. "You're a hero, Charlotte. More importantly then that you are my baby girl. I held you when you were born in the middle of a cyclone, if you can withstand that, you can withstand anything. This, baby girl, is a blip in the road. Joe West raised an independent strong woman. I could never be any prouder of you then I am right now. Albeit a little angry at those masked idiots for not looking after you but if you're anything like your mother, you hate being babied…" He sat back in his seat. "You are a hero, Charlotte, don't throw that all away. Promise me?"


	25. Chapter 25

**++++++ I don't know about you guys but Legends of Tomorrow starts here this Friday.**

 **I can't wait!**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Five**

It soon became apparent that I wasn't going to be able to return to what my life had been before the attack.

A few days after seeing my father for the first time in fourteen years Suki had come back to Central to deal with some paperwork or something regarding the change of her last name-apparently no self-respecting lawyer would dare go to Blüdhaven cause of it crime rate. I was contemplating which kind of takeout to get delivered when there was a knock on the door.

I figured it wasn't Barry or Joe because I wasn't talking with them-keeping company with Lancelot was fine for me. When I answered the door Suki was standing there with an overnight bag waiting to be let in. "Oh…it's you…what do you want?"

"Well to be let in for starters," Suki answered. "We have to talk."

"I don't want to talk," I told her, slamming the door in her face. "Least of all to you." I went back into the kitchen to continue looking at the menus.

Thai?

Italian?

Indian?

Mexican?

Greek?

Hmmmm…I haven't had Greek for a while.

There was another knock on my door so with a sigh I went and answered it. "As I open the door I mentally cursed myself for not checking. Go away, Suki," I told the figure standing in my doorway. I slammed the door again and bolted it this time.

Before I even got back to the kitchen to take a better look at the Greek menu a sudden breeze shot by me and seconds later I found myself standing in the middle of the control room at STAR Labs. "You know I was in the middle of a very important life decision," I told them.

"We need to talk with you," Wells assured me as he sat there in his wheelchair.

I looked around the lab and sighed. "What is this?" I asked. Joe, Suki, Barry, Sylvia, Cisco, Caitlin and Wells were all staring at me like I'd grown an extra head. The only person in the room not looking at me with some kind of misplaced pity and sadness was Sylvia.

"Well I thought-" Barry started to say but stopped, "-we thought that it would be a good idea for you to talk with us about what's on your mind."

Caitlin frowned. "Well it's obvious what's on her mind Barry but we did want to try and help. Let you know that we're here for you and you don't have to do this on your own."

"You could have just asked me," I frowned, staring down at the fact I was wearing shorts and Barry's MIT shirt.

"We tried," Suki frowned, "I came to deal with some paperwork but they tell me you're ignoring everyone's calls."

"I'm busy," I snipped.

"Doing what?" Joe asked.

"Contemplating the patheticness that is my existence," I snapped.

Joe put his hand on my shoulder. "Charlie it's okay. I've worked cases like this before-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted, pushing Joe away. "I AM NOT SOME KIND OF CASE FOR YOU TO WORK ON!" The water in the water cooler reacted to my sudden outburst of anger and exploded. It shot at Joe and hit him hard, sending him flying across the room. When Joe hit the wall, the water slammed into him and instantly froze over him, cutting of his air supply.

"Charlie!" Suki gasped.

"Miss Allen!" Wells spoke out. "Let him go."

Barry rammed into me, snapping my concentration. I stumbled back, falling flat on my ass as I did. "Charlie what are you doing?"

I scrambled to my feet glaring at him. "Stay out of this Barry you know nothing about it! Let's see how you'd feel having your whole entire life shattered because of someone you called a friend! I look in the mirror or any image of myself and I hate myself. It's sick and disgusting. That's how I see myself every time I see myself in the mirror. Stop trying to fix everything! This can't be fixed."

"Miss Allen you could have killed him," Well lectured. "I would feel better if you were to let us take a look. Mrs White here has volunteered to talk with you."

"No offence but just stay out of it," I scowled. I turned and stormed out, brushing past Suki on the way.

Once I was outside, I stuck my hands in my pockets and frowned, Suki's cell phone was in my pocket. I unlocked the main screen and frowned. I was familiar with the tracking program on the main screen that was running. Felicity had worked late for a few weeks trying to get Team Arrow's tracking system the same as the one River had used in Gotham. Flicking through the screen to the target page I paused when I saw the name. "Oh you sneaky bitch," I muttered under my breath.

 **TARGET: SNART, LEONARD.**

Suki was looking for Leonard… "But why?" I asked myself.

"Because," Suki replied, "if something like this were to happen to me I'd want to guy I cared about looking out for me." She walked up behind me with a soft smile on her face. "I know you think this is my fault but I know my best friend. You need someone that isn't any of us and he's your man. As weird as that is. So I figured I'd tracking him down and you could go spend a few days with him. Get to know him. Figure him out a little and tell him how you feel. River agrees with me."

"River agrees with you?" I frowned. "She was the one who told me to leave him go in the first place."

Suki shrugged. "It's River." She sighed. "Snart's in Opal City. He's going after his old partner Mick Rory. You should go. Just don't become an international criminal or something whilst you're gone. I'll deal with the guys here." She nodded to my right.

I don't know how but there was my bike ready to go. "Thanks," I muttered, handing her back her phone. I knew I should apologise but right now I didn't know how to put into words what I wanted to say. Then there was Joe…Oh god what had I done to Joe? I rushed over to my waiting bike, activating my suit at the same time. It was going to be a long road trip to Opal City but I had to get away for a bit.

* * *

I found Leonard in a shitty little motel six just outside of Opal City. With some financial incentive I found out he was staying in room _15_ on the top floor. I booked myself a room a few doors down and went to leave my stuff inside.

I changed out of the clothes Suki had packed for me and put something less travelled on.

When I approached room _15_ there was heavy talk going on inside. I raised my fist and knocked on the door.

Moments later I was greeted with a gun to the face. I lashed out, grabbing the gun and twisting it out of my attacker's hand. Just like Joe had shown us growing up, I ejected the round from the barrel and took the gun apart.

"Mick," Leonard frowned, "don't attack her…yet. What are you doing here, Charlie?"

"I need to talk to you, once you hear me out then you can throw me out," I told him. "The gargoyle can go somewhere else."

Leonard frowned. "We'll talk later," he told his fiend.

I closed the door behind the guy and sat down on the chair at the edge of the room. "Just hear me out or I'm not gonna be able to finish…Okay?"


	26. Chapter 26

**++++++ My apologise, I would have had this up last night but fuck family issues.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Six**

I think telling Leonard was harder than telling my dad. Telling my dad was like telling a stranger but telling the man that sat in front of me was hard but I forced myself to continue. When I finished, I stood up and went to raid the minibar for anything to drink. I threw Leonard a little bottle of vodka and drank mine.

"I'm sorry I lied," I told him after an hour of awkward silence, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the meta-human thing but I kinda didn't know what to do with it. You're a criminal mastermind and I'm a superhero. I don't know how this is supposed to be."

"What this?" Leonard asked me. "What you and I had was just sex. You're just a kid."

I grimaced. "Oh-okay…" I got to my feet and went for the door, I stopped and turned after I opened it. "You know this is hard for me to admit but I was stupid enough to go and fall in love with you. I was stupid enough in deluding myself that you'd be the only one in my family that I would feel less disgusted with myself but guess I was wrong."

"Charlie!" he groaned.

I kept my eyes on the ground in front of me, fumbling with my room key as I went. Footsteps behind me made me quicken my pace and I got to my room to unlock it. Leonard grabbed my arm and yanked me around. I gulped. "Can you please let go of my arm?"

He let go and held his hands up in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I don't understand what I'm doing," I whispered. "You're turning everything upside down and I don't know if it's good or bad. I tried, Leonard. I tried to have a normal life away from this stupid life. I tried to date a guy-hell I was prepared for a second date but I got kidnapped by my best friend's psychotic fucked up family!"

I kissed him…or I tried-I wanted to try and feel somewhat normal again. It was good to feel the familiar against my lips but my whole body just seized up and I pushed him away, tears prickling at the corner of my eyes. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. "I just-I can't."

Leonard put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my head, even when I winced he still kept his arm around me. "I'm not gonna say to you that I feel the same way about you but what I will say is that you're going to stay with me tonight okay?"

I nodded and let him usher me back to his hotel room.

I will admit that that night was the first night in two weeks that I slept without the dreams.

For all the sleep I had missed out on, I seemed to have caught up on it in a few days. Two days had past and when I woke Leonard was gone but his stuff was still here-Including the cold gun. I could have easily taken it and ran but I pushed the case back underneath the bed and left it.

I stood up and went to have a shower, just putting on one of Leonard's shirts and a pair of leggings, I slumped down on the bed, logging onto my phone to check my emails. I was tempted to skype Suki and let her know that I was okay but part of me was still angry at her for everything even though it wasn't her fault.

There was a few emails from work, some from Barry and a dozen phone calls from all of them.

Iris was the only one who had sent me a message telling me that she was looking after Lancelot for me. I smiled, sometimes I give Iris less credit then she deserves.

There was nothing on TV apart from reruns of _I Dream of Jeanie_.

That's when I decided that I needed to go out.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door just as Leonard came back in. "I swear I wasn't running away," I blurted out. "I was in serious need of entertainment."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Charlie," Leonard replied. "I had some business to attend to."

"Like robbing a museum and derailing a train?" I joked.

He stared me down and I laughed. Leonard shook his head and walked over to the bed with some food. "No. I put the feelers out for your friends. Rose and Joseph."

I grimaced. "You don't need to do that. Please don't do that. I don't think that I'm in any kind of way to fight them. I can barely even think about it."

"As far as they know I'm just inquiring," he replied. "I didn't mention anything about you. But speaking of feelers, your cop-dad is looking for you. He's put his feelers out. Seems your little friend who helped you hasn't told anyone where you are."

"Good," I answered. "I almost killed Joe when I saw him last, no intention of repeating the same mistake." There was a knock on the door and the two of us stared at it with frowns on our faces. "I'm not expecting anyone, I don't know about you."

Leonard shook his head. "No. I'm not expecting anyone but I did have a feeling of being followed on the way back. Thought I'd shaken them off." He drew his gun and went to stand by the door, peaking out the window. "Um-I read the paper and what the hell is River Harper doing here?"

"She's a friend," I frowned. I got up and went to the door, letting River in.

She took a look around the room with a single glance and then her sights fell on Leonard. "So you're Leonard Snart?" she asked. "River Harper. Nice to meet the guy that's got Charlie's knickers in a twist." River held her hand out for him to shake.

"No offence but I rob people like you," he answered, not shaking her hand.

"And I'd kick your ass if you tried," she smirked. "Put some shoes on Charlie. We need to talk."

I shook my head. "No I'm fine here thanks. I don't particularly feel like going back to Central right now."

River rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna take you away from Captain Cold over there."

I slapped my head. "Cisco? Captain Cold? Really?"

She chuckled. "I know."

"Just give me a second," I sighed, disappearing into the bathroom to clean my teeth.

"Nice to meet you Snart-harm our girl here and I will kill you. Understand?" I heard River say in a muffled voice.

"It's incredibly easy to make people think you don't care about them," Leonard told River. "At the same time it's easy to make others think the same."

"I know love when I see it," River confessed. "I don't know much about what happened only that I was told she got hurt. But I know behaviours and she's gonna spiral. She'll say she's fine but she'll spiral soon and I don't mean just snap like she did with her adopted dad, I mean spiral and either kill someone or herself. You'll be there for her, yes? Take as much time as you need, rob a bank or something-I don't care. Just be there for her?"

I coughed and flushed the toilet, using that chance to leave. "Ready."

River smiled. "Let's go. Sara's in the car with Roy. I figured baby therapy would do you some good."


	27. Chapter 27

**++++++ So how many of you have watched from Dusk Till Dawn? Both the movie and the TV series?**

 **Cause I'm totally thinking of doing a fic for that.**

 **Quite frankly it's then a question of Seth or Richie? I'm totally thinking Seth but Richie is as bat shit insane as I like my boys lol**

 **And yes I know you're saying what does FDTD have to do with DC? Well frankly nothing but it's freaking awesome!**

 **Anyway...I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Seven**

It was nice talking to River like we used to-her mentoring me and guiding me. It made me smile. I sat in a small, weird café and drank an iced chocolate whilst bouncing Sara in my lap and River returned to yell at the waitress over her weak coffee.

"See the lady at Starbucks just knows me," River grumbled, sitting back down. She sat the coffee on the table and ripped off a piece of red velvet cake. "So tell me how you are," she spoke, mouth full of food.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I probably shouldn't have been but I was looking online on how to deal with this sort of thing and I physically can't deal with the physical side of the attack just the mental side…I wish I could look into the mirror and see the bruises that littered my skin and the cuts but I can't…"

River sighed. "I feel horrible for bringing this up but Barry told me what happened with Joe."

I sighed. "I know…I shouldn't have attacked him…I just lost control…I was so angry…"

"Water when it rages can destroy everything in it's way," River explained. "They say that fire is destructive but I find that water is the most dangerous."

"So what do I do?" I asked her. "I literally don't know. I want to move on. I want to…I want to be with the man I fell in love with."

River shrugged. "I don't know, Charlie. I honestly don't know either. We can give you all the advice in the world but in the end you can only do what you want to do."

"But I don't know," I sighed. "I want to hunt that fucking bastard down and cut his dick off, make him suffer because I think it'll make me feel better…I feel empty…"

"I felt like that after Roy dumped me," River replied. She laughed at my raised eyebrow, "yeah when Roy found out the family secrete he dumped me so I ran away. And in all honesty it felt like I was empty inside. Hollow. How sure are you that you're in love with this guy?"

"He makes me nervous," I whispered, "like butterflies in my stomach…the way the corner of his mouth flicks up when he smirks. The way he calls me snow princess…"

River outright laughed at me. "Snow princess?" She ate more of her cake. "Snow princess? Bloody hell what is it with everyone and nicknames?"

"What does Roy call you?" I asked her.

"Fucking hot," she laughed.

"It kind fits you know?" I smiled. "The Cold Gun and all. Captain Cold…I'm gonna have to help Cisco with those names."

"So you're going back?" River asked me. "Cause Barry's like an hour away from flashing on down here to get you. He wants his sister back and I can understand why especially seeing how much I miss my sisters and they just moved away."

I sighed. "I'll go back…I just want to wait a few more days…I need to figure out how to do this…you and Oliver carried me the first leg of my journey…it's time for me to do this on my own."

River nodded. "I trust you Charlie…and I trust that you'll forgive Sara for throwing up on your caramel slice."

I grinned and kissed Sara's head. "Of course, my superhero. I forgive you."

* * *

On the way back to the hotel, I decided to walk back, enjoy the feeling of the rain against my skin. I stopped by a small shop and brought some food for dinner before continuing on my way.

When I got back to the hotel, Leonard was working on something that he immediately covered up when I let myself in.

"Um-what are you doing?" I frowned.

"What are you doing?" Leonard asked.

"I picked up some food on the way back," I replied.

"I think you need to go back to Central City," he told me.

"Excuse me?" I frowned.

"You need to go," Leonard repeated, putting emphasis on every word he said.

"Fine I'll go!" I screamed at him, throwing the food I'd picked up on the way back. "I'll go and I'll never come back!"

"I don't understand why you're so upset!" Leonard argued. "You want to be a hero so go be a hero. This is who I am. I'm surprised you didn't just up and go the moment you found the gun. Why didn't you, by the way?"

"Because I'm in love with you, you fucking asshole!" I snapped, pushing him away from me. "There! Fucking happy?" I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "Oh son of a bitch," I muttered once I was outside. I made my way to my room to pull my shit together.

"You're in love with me?" Leonard frowned.

"I thought that was fucking obvious," I snapped. "And no before you have a senior moment at me-I don't have a little teenage crush. I feel it in my gut…Leonard, I would move the world for you. That's gotta be what love feels like right? I can't stop thinking about you…"

He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss, snaking his hand around my waist he gently yanked me close and kissed me.

Everything should be normal, I thought to myself, over and over again. Everything should be normal. Everything should be normal. Everything should be normal. Pushing any and all thought of Joseph Wilson to the back of my mind, I bit my lip and with shaky hands started to unbutton the shirt I was wearing.

Leonard twirled a strand of hair around his fingers and kissed the top of my nose. Trailing those kisses he took my ear lobe and started sucking on it, sending shivers down my spine. He didn't touch my neck.

His hands slid the shirt off my shoulders, moving across my skin to tenderly unhook my bra. Leonard and I stumbled back to the shitty hotel motel bed and I tripped landing on the bed with him on top of me.

My body suddenly seized up and I could feel the iced chocolate and cake rising up in my stomach. "Get off!" I gasped.

"Charlie?" he frowned.

"GET OFF!" I screamed. Leonard moved, taking his weight off my body. Scrambling off the edge of the bed I ran to the bathroom and threw up, just making it to the sink. I hugged the sink and threw up until there was nothing left and continued to dry reach.

Leonard watched me from the edge of the bed and got to his feet when I slid to the ground, pulling my knees up. I buried my face in my knees and started to cry. He came into the bathroom and sat down on the floor beside me.

"I'm sorry, snow princess," he whispered in my ear.

"Please stay with me," I whispered. "Please?"

"I ain't going nowhere snow princess," he whispered in my ear.

 **++++++ So next chapter Charlie will be back in Starling in time for the Arrow to come to Starling ++++++**


	28. Chapter 28

**++++++ Just letting you know that I will be starting on a Legends of Tomorrow fic soon.**

 **I need to work on it but Charlie will be making a bit of a move from Central City to well...anywhere in time.**

 **Cause as if she's not going to follow Leonard through all of time :) :) :)**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do now own +++++++**

 **Twenty-Eight**

I hadn't told Barry or anyone that I was coming back to Central City so when I showed up at STAR Labs everyone was genuinely surprised. I let myself in to find that I'd been actually given access to the labs. It was about time to be honest.

I made my way to the control room counting my steps as I went like I used to do when I was a kid.

My brother was on the phone when I got there and he sounded panicked. Whatever was going on, there was a thick kind of pressure in the air that was heavy on my shoulders. "Captain Singh, I've been trying to get in touch with Joe or anyone at the precinct," Barry frowned, not noticing I was there. He was quiet and his face fell before the phone was hung up on him. "Wait!"

"Barry?" Caitlin frowned.

"Joe and Iris are in trouble," Barry whispered. "I need my powers back now."

"Come again?" I spoke up. I circled around and grabbed Barry's arm. "You lost your powers?"

"We can talk about this later, Miss Allen," Wells replied. "The important thing here is that we focus on any theory we have to get Mr Allen his powers back."

"Not whilst Iris and Joe are in trouble," I replied. I took my bag off and unzipped my jacket.

Barry grabbed my arm. "Charlie-you sure you can handle this?"

I glared him down. "Barry regardless of what is going on with me right now Joe and Iris are in trouble. I can…no I will be doing this." I wrenched my arm away and went to the locker room to get into my suit.

Caitlin came in behind me. "How was your trip?" she asked me. "Are you feeling alright?"

I paused with my shirt up over my head. "Yeah…I think I'm okay. I was a good few days away. I sorted some of my shit out. Thanks for asking Caitlin now do you mind?"

Caitlin stepped back and let me change.

I came back out minutes later all suited up and took Pisces helmet off the hook on the wall. "Work on fixing whatever is wrong with Barry. I'd hate to be solo, partner?" I smiled, holding my hand out to him.

Barry shook my hand. "Go save our family."

I grinned and headed down to the garage where Pisces bike was. The blue and black motorbike was just like the ones Shade and Cypher both had, even had my name on the back. I loved this bike as much as I loved my regular one. I pushed the red button that pulled the garage door up only for it to stop halfway up. I frowned and suddenly froze when the power went out. I pressed the com in my ear and frowned when it wasn't working. "Power's out…that's odd…"

"I'm hungry…so hungry…"

I looked around the garage, noticing a figure in the garage from the small amount of light in the room. I rubbed my fingers together and some small section of nanites dripped off my hand and onto the floor. "Big Belly Burger is just around the corner," I spoke loud enough to catch the guy's attention.

His head snapped up in the darkness. "So hungry…you'll do."

I jumped back just in time for the obvious meta-human to completely fry my bike. "Oh you son of a bitch!" I snapped, landing on the ground behind my fried bike. Still kneeling, I held my hand up and ripped the water running through a pipe in the wall out to cover me. I may have been a high school failure but I knew enough to understand that water and electricity do not mix but water is an excellent conductor against electricity. I threw the water at him, soaking him to the bone.

" _Pisces?_ " Cisco whispered through my com. The nantines had gotten there quicker than I thought.

"Yeah I'm here," I replied, ducking behind a service van.

" _Doctor Wells said you gotta go_ ," Cisco told me. " _Barry said we'd be fine. Go get Joe and Iris._ "

I paused. "This moron fried my bike."

" _Go, Charlie_ ," Barry spoke over the com.

I sighed. "Okay. Keep the bots just in case." I rolled underneath the car and zig-zagged to the door. Using every considerable inch of energy I had, I jumped on the garage door and forced it down, hoping that it would trap this meta-human inside…

…with my considerably powerless teammates.

* * *

The police of CCPD had the police station surrounded when I arrived. Dropping out of the air I landed with catlike grace on a police car, drawing all attention onto me. I rolled my eyes and jumped to the ground with my hands in the air.

" _I understand you're in need of hostage rescue?_ " I asked the Captain.

Captain Sign frowned. "I don't think we need your help, miss."

" _If you're waiting for The Flash he's a little busy at the moment_ ," I answered, putting my hands down. " _I came in his place…_ "

"What exactly do you propose you do?" Singh demanded. "Tockman said he'd kill anyone who got in the way."

" _William Tockman?_ " I asked. " _We've clashed boots before back in Starling. Give me ten minutes then he's all yours._ " Jumping over the top of the car, I rolled along the ground and got to my feet ignoring the feel of the guns aimed at my back.

The police near the front door let me in and once I was inside, a kind of calm.

I made my way up the stairs, oddly reminded of the nursery song mum used to sing to me.

" _Tick tock, goes the clock, it's time for you to go to bed,_ " I smirked, walking up the stairs. " _Tick tock goes the clock, put down your sleepy head. Hello, William Tockman._ "

"You!" he hissed, seeing me standing there with my hands up in the doorway of the bullpen. "Different suit but it's still you. What are you doing here?"

" _Oh me?_ " I asked him with a smirk. " _Kicking your ass._ "

I threw an ice ball at him and dove over the desk of one of the detectives. Landing on the ground I pulled water from the pipes running through the wall, hitting him with the force of a brick wall.

Tockman was thrown through the air and landed on the ground hard.

I approached him slowly, pulling the water back as I went.

He just lay there on the floor but as I went to check for a pulse, he sprang up and grabbed me. "You're my ticket out of here," he hissed in my hear.

" _Are you kidding me?_ " laughed. The gun was pressed against my torso but it was pointing straight up to his heart. " _Alright you son of a bitch_." I hissed. " _Tick tock asshole. Lights out."_

A loud resounding _bang_ echoed throughout the police station and the gun dropped to the floor. I collapsed beside Tockman as Joe ran over to me. He pulled his jacket off and pressed it over the wound. "Are you insane?" he gasped.

" _Get the fucking bullet out and I'll heal,_ " I hissed.

"Dad!" Iris gasped.

"Iris get me that letter opener!" Joe yelled.

"Dad!" she objected as police started coming into the building.

"IRIS!" Joe yelled.

Iris rushed over to the desk and came back with what he'd asked for. She handed it to her father and I grabbed her leg. "Pisces?" she frowned, kneeling down by my head.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. " _Sorry but this is gonna hurt_ ," I whispered.

"Sorry," he whispered. Joe cleared his throat before he jammed the letter opener inside the bullet path.

I threw my head back and screamed.

Iris squeezed my hands tightly and watched as her father pulled the bullet out. "Woah…"

The moment it was out of my body, I could feel it starting to heal. Iris helped me sit up, watching in horror and fascination at the healing wound until eventually there was nothing there but pink skin then blue suit. I jumped to my feet with a grin. " _Good as new. Thanks Iris, Detective._ " I ran at the window and crashed straight through it.

Joe and Iris were safe…god I hoped that Barry and the others were okay…only problem is…how do I tell Barry that CCPD now has a DNA sample especially when mines in the system?

The fact that I'd killed a person hadn't even started to set in yet.


	29. Chapter 29

**++++++ I know things have been kinda slow with this fic lately but the action will pick up.**

 **Promise.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Nine**

By the time I returned to STAR Labs, whatever issue had caused Barry to lose his powers and the meta-human attack on the lab had been somewhat sorted out.

I entered the locker rooms and put my clothes back on, stopping to check myself in the mirror and my lack of bullet wound. I couldn't help but grin, advanced healing had its benefits. Making myself a mental note to inform Felicity of the death of one William Tockman I headed out to look for my brother.

Having no clue what the room was actually called, I found Barry in a room with Doctor Wells. "See you got your speed back?" I grinned, jumping on his back.

"Ah! Charlie!" Barry groaned. "Get off me. How did it go at the police station?"

"It went aces, big brother," Charlie grinned. "Everyone is safe and sound, no one got hurt. Life goes on."

Barry sighed. "Do you remember Tony?" he asked me. "They guy that used to pick on me when I was in school?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Well he was in the pipeline," Barry explained, "he…he didn't make it."

"Oh," I frowned, "well at least you guys are alive."

"Charlie!" Barry argued.

"Charlie you got shot!" Caitlin yelled, marching into the exercise room. "Are you alight?"

I looked myself over, "yup. Never better."

"You got shot?" Wells asked me. "You healed? Who removed the bullet?"

"Joe," I shrugged. "Now if you guys got this covered then I really need to get home and feed my cat." I made my way to the door but stopped when Cisco refused to move. "Um-move Cisco."

"William Tockman is dead," Cisco spoke, a sad, puppy dog look on his face. "Pisces killed him."

"Charlie…" Barry whispered.

I shrugged. "Yeah? What's the problem?"

"You killed someone," Barry answered. "Charlie…that's a big problem."

I rolled my eyes. "Tockman was a hacker and a murderer, he shot my friend. Society is better off without him."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Barry snapped. "You just killed a man and are brushing it off like you got the wrong coffee order." He shook his head. "You're on the bench until you sort yourself out." Blurring over to me, Barry grabbed my watch and appeared back next to Wells. "You don't get this until you sort out whatever is going on with you."

I glared at him. "Give it back, Barry."

"No," he answered.

"This isn't some stupid doll that you can take from me and laugh," I snapped, "that's mine. Give it back."

Barry put it in his pocket.

"That's millions of dollars' worth of tech," I tried again. "Give. It. Back."

He shook his head. "No. Go speak to Mrs White. You're out for a month."

"Doctor Wells," I spoke in a cold manner, "you might want to move."

"Why?" Wells asked.

"Because Charlie's going to try and take it," Barry answered, staring me down. "I'm faster than you, Charlie."

"And I can take you without my powers," I reminded him. "Give it back or it's lets tell the world your secret identity."

"You wouldn't," Barry argued.

"This is ridiculous!" Caitlin argued. "It's a stupid sibling fight. Barry give Charlie back her bracelet!"

"No," Barry answered. "Not until she gets sorted."

"For god's sake, Barry!" Caitlin snapped. "Charlie was raped. God forbid you have a little compassion for her. Yes, she needs some help but us shoving it down her throat every time we see her is going to achieve the exact opposite!"

I raised an eyebrow. The last person I ever expected to be on my side was Caitlin Snow.

"This is why I told you not to say anything!" Caitlin warned Cisco.

"I had to!" Cisco argued. "I get that he was a bad guy but we don't kill bad guys we imprison them."

"Oh shut up!" I snapped. "Acting all high and mighty after the damage you all caused. And what? Huh? You all believe Barry over the guy that killed our mum…what do you think he was gonna do, huh? Bring him flowers and have fucking tea? No! Barry's going to kill him!" I pushed Cisco out of the way and stormed off down the corridor.

"Charlie!" Barry called after me.

"Go to hell!" I snapped. "High and mighty fucking Barry Allen knows what's best for everyone regardless of other people's feeling."

Barry appeared in front of me. "Charlie, please. I am begging you. Get some help. We can't have baggage like this. Not with what we do."

I grabbed the water inside Barry's body and pulled him away from the door. "Don't ever get in my way again, Barry. You can't push me around or look down on me like you used to."

Barry ran at me and I snaked to the ground before melting away into water to latch onto him. Immediately I covered his face, cutting off his airway whilst a part of me snaked down to get my watch back.

I snaked back into my clothing and got to my feet, walking out.

* * *

Sylvia came to my place the following day.

"I usually don't make house calls," she joked as I made her some tea, "but your brother called. He really is worried about you."

I shrugged. "Nothing to worry about. I don't think my friends back in Starling City scream their heads off and break down every time someone dies."

Sylvia cleared her throat. "I don't mean to be rude but your friends in Starling City are sociopaths."

I snorted, River would love that. River Harper-sociopath.

"I've known you most of your life," Sylvia continued, "you are not. Tell me what happened."

I brought the tea over to the coffee table and sat down. "Okay," I sighed, "well Jess had just told me about this awesome second date he was planning on taking me on. I needed to get some fresh air and when I did something got me in the neck next thing I know I'm waking up to some chick talking about my friend and how they want revenge on her."

"Go on," Sylvia nodded.

I ghosted over the details but she sat there in silence and listened to me.

"I don't mean to put you through this again but Doctor Wells has been letting me speak with Amber," Sylvia sighed, "I told her what happened to you and she's offered to help you. Put you under. Having been in the same situation as yourself, Amber is particularly vocal about the destiny of those who commit sexual assault."

I shook my head. "No freaking way!"

"Think of it as a simulation," Sylvia explained, "you'll be able to control it in time and conquer it."

"Therapy?" I laughed.

"Will you at least try it?" she asked me.

I took a sip of my tea and sighed. "Alright, fine…I'll try your new therapy. When do we begin?"

 **++++++ On a completely different side note...did you know that the 2005 Constantine film with Reeves has a post credit scene?**

 **Who knew?**

 **Apparently not me, cause I'm like 11 years too slow ++++++**


	30. Chapter 30

**++++++ Reviews:**

 **Audrey - I've always said if my characters could come off the paper they'd probably kill me for what I put them through.**

 **I toyed with the idea for a while. I don't like those particular things myself but I did feel it would contribute to character development.**

 **I've put my characters in all my stories through a lot of crap.**

 **Snart will be back...very, very soon-in fact I outlined that part last night.**

 **I can't imagine him being all lovey dovey without a particular reason. That's just weird.**

 **And glad to have you back.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty**

A week later I returned to work.

Barry had gone to Starling City to help Oliver with a boomerang problem-literally the weirdest thing I have ever said in my life. My therapy was coming on nicely, what had become known as the Incident by both Amber and myself was becoming easier to deal with. There was also other issues that needed to be dealt with but I trusted Amber well enough now which is why she was staying in my apartment.

It was hard returning to work, Jess wasn't there thankfully but sadly his mother was dying so he'd returned home for a while. There was actually flowers in my office when I got back which made things far more complicated than they needed to be so I buried myself into work.

Today I was actually helping Amber get a job. Yes, there are past issues to contend with but it was Wells' idea so here we were at Jitters whilst Iris' boss was interviewing her.

"Caramel latte, oh Goddess of Coffee!" I grinned, ordering my liquid energy.

"Charming," Iris grinned. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but shoot," I grinned.

"Has dad spoken to you about me and Eddie?" she inquired.

"Huh?" I asked. "Oh bloody hell, you're dating Detective Douchebag!"

"Charlie!" Iris snapped. "His name is Eddie. And yes. I was wondering if he'd said anything to you about it? Barry won't tell me."

I shook my head. "Nope. I know nothing Iris. Sorry."

"Thanks," she sighed. "He's kinda mad at us both-oh that reminds me, this came to the house this morning," Iris smiled, handing me a blue envelope stamped with gold lettering. "It's the engagement party invite," she told me. "I got one as well. Nice of Felicity to invite me."

"Yeah it is," I answered. I grabbed it, "be back in a jiffy, sis," I grinned, heading out the back to look at it.

The envelope was gorgeous, stamped with gold lettering on a blue background, I opened it and pulled out a matching blue card.

 _Charlotte Allen_

 _You have been invited to celebrate the engagement of:_

 _Felicity Smoak_

 _to_

 _Oliver Queen_

 _Saturday August 7_ _th_

 _at 6 pm_

 _Queen Manor_

 _Fancy Dress_

 _Plus one optional_

 _RSVP by 1_ _st_ _August_

I grinned reading over the invitation. About time, I thought to myself. With a baby on the way and the rumours circulating it was good to see something happening. Oliver and Felicity were about as in love as each other as River and Roy were…it made her think about her own complicated relationship.

"I wonder if Leonard would actually come to this with me?" I asked aloud, making the thought no less delusional as any ideas I had about my relationship. I'd told him I loved him and he'd kinda just left me hanging…and you do not define the relationship with a guy like Leonard Snart.

"I'd be more than happy to attend with you."

I gasped and spun around. Standing right behind me was Joseph Wilson. I backed away. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I snapped. And what the hell is it with me and back allies? I really need to start using the street.

"I missed that little face you make," he smirked, cupping his hand under my chin. "You're coming back with me, Charlotte."

"Get off me!" I shouted, shoving him.

"Let her go!" Amber screamed, jumping on Joseph's back. "Fucking wanker!" she screamed.

See the thing about our little relationship went both ways. I was teaching her to control her meta-human abilities and she was helping me face my demons.

"Get off me!" Joseph yelled. He let me go and grabbed at her, the moment he stepped away, Amber's yellow mist started rolling off her in waves. His eyes glassed over and in seconds he started to screamed and claw at his own skin.

Amber jumped off his back and came around to me. "You okay?"

"I really hate that ass," I snapped. "Can you keep him under?"

She grinned an evil, sly grin. "But of course," Amber answered.

I grabbed my cell out of my bag and called Doctor Wells.

" _Hello, Miss Allen,_ " he spoke, " _what can I do for you? I hadn't expected you to contact me without your brother here_."

"Can you prepare a cell in the pipeline?" I asked him, rubbing my neck.

" _Do you have a meta-human?_ " he asked me.

"Nope," I answered, "what I do have is a useless, good for nothing ass fuck by the name of Joseph Wilson. Amber's having a little fun with him now. I'll call Joe to bring him then I'm gonna call River for a pickup."

" _Will you be alright getting him here?_ " Wells questioned.

"Of course," I replied, hanging up. I looked to Amber who was kneeling on the ground near Joseph watching him scream. I shook my head and dialled Joe.

" _Afternoon, Charlotte_ ," he answered.

"So I'm in the back alley behind Jitters," I told him, "can you come pick me and Amber up? We've got company and need to get him to the pipeline."

Joe sighed. " _I'm in the middle of something._ "

"It's the guy who kidnapped me," I answered.

" _I'll be there in five_ ," Joe answered, this time he hung up on me.

I was actually surprised that no one had heard this lump screaming as Amber kept her mist on him. She was getting yellow in the skin and sweating but she wasn't moving from her spot on the alley floor, keeping Joseph locked in whatever memory he was locked in.

True to his word, Joe arrived five minutes later, approaching us in the alley with his gun drawn.

"Shit!" I gasped, jumping up. "Joe, no!"

Joe aimed his gun at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him!"

"Because he's an international criminal and on the ARGUS most wanted list," I answered, "as much as I would love to put a bullet in his head, he'll be bait for his sister. With the two of them locked up in the deepest prison they can find for the rest of their lives. That saves me and Suki having them in our lives. Please, Joe? For me?"

Joe sighed and put his gun away. "Alright…Amber will you lay off the crippling monster mist?"

Amber shrugged. "Depends. We got anything that could put this guy out?"

"Yes," I answered, digging through the bag he had. I took out a needle with a red liquid in it and stabbed him in the ass with it. "Little taste of your own medicine," I muttered, stepping back to wait.

* * *

It took Joseph a while to wake up but by the time he did, Suki had joined me. I'd called her to let her know that he'd come back and Amber had put him down faster than a sack of potatoes.

During that time, she'd put in a call to ARGUS and they 'promised' they'd come and pick him up much to Wells' annoyance. I caught him rolling away muttering about Barry not being here.

Dude relies too much on my brother.

"Can somebody please explain why the hell I am not wearing any clothes?" Joseph snapped, waking up.

"Because I trust you about as far as I can throw Jabba the Hutt," I answered. Joe and Amber had taken most of his clothes off, leaving him in just a pair of briefs-I'd put some hospital scrubs in the cell for him.

"Star War reference," Suki laughed, "nice."

Joseph picked himself up. "Out of curiosity, where's the feral little bitch who put me down?"

"Not here," I answered, "great power, hey? Makes you see your greatest fears. What did you see?"

He smirked. "What do you see? Me fucking you or your mother dying?"

Suki put her hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know about my mother?" I snapped

"Your world is about to change," Joseph smirked, his words dripping with ominous warning. "Just be warned…Charlotte…your brother may think he's the fastest man alive but he's got nothing on the Reverse Flash."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He laughed. "I'd thought you'd be familiar with the man that killed your mother. Guess not." Joseph turned and sat down in the cell. "I'm bored with this conversation. Wake me up when Waller gets here."

Suki practically pulled me out of the pipeline and closed the doors. "Who's the Reverse Flash? What did he mean by killing your mother?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea."


	31. Chapter 31

**++++++ So first of all there are some lemons in the chapter.**

 **Second of all I tried to do another fic instead of this one but I stared at the document screen for an hour.**

 **The muse...she demanded this one so I obeyed like a good servant.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-One**

"Hey, look at me, who am I?"

Turning my head to look at my companion on the roof beside me I snorted beer out of my nose. "Damn it, Amber!"

Amber laughed and took her fingers down from beside her head so she no longer had makeshift Batman ears. "I thought it was funny."

Suki snorted. "Damn right it was. And I trained under the Bat." She sat her beer down beside her and stretched a little.

The three of us had been sitting on the roof of my apartment building having a little party of our own, there had been no meta-human activity today so right now I was enjoying the pleasant buzz from the beers I'd downed.

"Why did you train under the Bat?" Amber asked.

"Because he's Batman!" I laughed causing Suki to break out in hysterical giggles.

"Man if he could see us bagging him out we'd be screwed," Suki giggled.

Amber sniggered. Doctor Wells didn't approve so much of Amber spending so much time with Charlie or Suki, his idea to get her a job had been-as Suki suspected-to get her out of the way. It weirded the girls out how much he liked to control everything and as Amber pointed out, the way he talked about Barry and his powers.

"When's your brother coming back?" Amber asked.

"Tomorrow," I shrugged. "Some dude with a boomerang-they nailed him though. Said he wants to spend some time with the others before they come back tomorrow."

"Boring," Amber huffed. "Boys-let's talk about boys-NO WAIT! Let's go clubbing to get boys!"

"I have a boy," Suki answered.

I snorted. "Boy? Oh man, I'm so telling Richie you called him a boy."

"She's got a boy!" Suki deflected.

"I wouldn't call him a boy," I shrugged.

"What would you call him?" Amber asked me. "Lenny?"

It was Suki's turn to snort beer from her nose.

"He's in Opal City," I explained.

"Probably planning on stealing the Hope Diamond or something," Suki snorted.

"Have you had sexual relations with this man?" Amber sniggered.

I blushed. "Not that easy, Amber."

"I think you should," she shrugged. "Douchebag McGee is locked away. You're doing really bloody well with your sessions. I think you should."

"Seduce his dick off!" Suki laughed. She an Amber shouted out and threw their bottles off the edge of the building. God I hoped it wouldn't kill anyone.

"You know what?" I frowned. "Let's go clubbing! Screw this!" I jumped up and drained my beer before throwing it in the makeshift bin we had.

We headed down the stairs-well more like stumbled and got the elevator the rest of the way. I honestly couldn't trust any of us on stairs.

"You take the key," I told her, tossing Amber the key after Suki tripped on pretty much nothing.

Amber opened the door and turned the light on before she screamed.

There was a gun barrel in her face, the holder lowered it. "Leonard?" I frowned.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "That's Leonard? Fuck I'm jealous I didn't meet him first.

"Girls night?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Bet your ass," Amber chuckled. "We're going clubbing…in case you didn't notice…I'm the bad influence. But don't tell anyone."

Suki grabbed at her dress. "We should go…" She leant forward and whispered something in her ear making Amber giggle.

"We're going back to my mum's place," Amber told her. She linked arms with Suki and dragged her away. "REMEMEBER!" she yelled.

"SEDUCE HIS DICK OFF!" Suki shouted.

I buried my face in my hands. "I HAVE FUCKING NEIGHBOURS!" I shouted after them. Suki and Amber waved at me as I shut the door.

Leonard had a bemused expression on his face. "I've never really seen you have this much fun since the bar fight before you chose to embrace your inner superhero."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Drink?"

"I think you've had enough," he told me.

"So you're back, huh?" I asked him. "Bring your play date with you?"

"If you're talking about Mick Rory," he spoke, "the answer is yes. Word of advice, don't let him hear you call him my play date."

"So why are you back?" I asked him. "Going to be creating untold havoc in my town now that the Flash is away?"

"That hadn't crossed my mind," he smirked. "I'm partial to Central City…I grew up here. No guy in red pyjamas is going to stop me.

I smirked. Gee Barry's gonna love that. "So I'm thinking that I should get you a key or are you just happy with breaking in?"

"Your cat loves me," he shrugged.

I chuckled and went to get myself a beer from the fridge. "Beer?"

"Why not?" he replied.

I tossed it to him and he opened it. "So listen…I'm glad your back but I think you should go."

Leonard snorted. "I just got here."

"Yeah well there's some pretty nasty shit about to go down," I explained. "The man that killed my mother when I was four is a meta-human…he's got his eyes on me. I'd rather you not get hurt."

He laughed. "Snow princess, in case you hadn't notice…I'm fine. Aint nothing going to hurt me that I don't want to."

"Cocky son of a bitch, aren't you?" I asked him.

He smirked. "I thought you liked that? My charm and personality. Mind if I crash here with you tonight? No hanky panky I promise," Leonard smirked, holding his hands up. "Mick's having company and I'm not staying for that."

"I really think you should leave Central," I told him again.

He shook his head. "Told you, answered is no."

"Can I ask you something?" I frowned. Amber was right…time to move on…beat the hurdle…

"What?" Leonard asked.

"I want-I want to try something," I answered. I stepped forward and slipped my hands into his, squeezing tightly I kissed him. It was more like a peck but it was a kiss. I pulled away smiling.

Leonard put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me. It was hard to describe…not like he'd kissed me before…but just that tad bit gentler than before.

"I love you," I whispered. He opened his mouth to speak but I covered it with my hand, "don't say it unless you mean it…okay?"

So he kissed me instead.

"You know you don't have to," Leonard frowned. "Do this I mean."

"Just let me take control," I whispered in his ear. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bedroom, stripping clothing as we went. Turning around, I kissed him and pushed him onto the bed. I took off the rest of my clothes, Leonard did the same, his eyes never leaving me for a second.

"Look at you," he smirked. "You're wearing it."

Yes, I was wearing the snowflake necklace. "I'm still not sure about taking it back," I replied, crawling onto the bed. Naked, I straddled his waist and kissed him. "Thank you," I whispered. "For being a patient pain in my ass."

He cupped my face and kissed me as I lowered myself onto him. I winced and tightened my grip on his shoulder but closed my eyes to calm myself. Arching my back, I pushed my hips forward just a bit to see how my body would react. I licked my lip and thrust myself forward again, a low moan escaped me.

Leonard wrapped his arms around my body and came up to meet me.

I cried out in sync with his grunts. "I wanna cum with you," I whispered in his ear. "Touch me."

Reaching down, Leonard playful teased my clit, I gripped the bedhead, a moan escaping my mouth. "So easy to play," he smirked.

I closed my eyes but Joseph's face flashed across my vision so I immediately opened them again. My brown eyes bore deeply into his blue eyes as I practically willed myself to cum with him.

I could feel my muscles start to tense up and his grip on my legs got a little tighter as a warmth exploded outwards and straight through my body. I shouted out as I milked him of all his juiced, breathing heavily as we both rode the sexual high called orgasm.

Leonard ran his hands over my back. "Hail the brave and conquering," he smirked.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. "Please be here in the morning when I get up."

"Sleep, snow princess," Leonard replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

I let myself sink into the familiarity of his arms and eventually fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

**++++++ Another day, another chapter.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Two**

I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast wafting into the kitchen. I got up, there were still clothes strewn around the room so I picked up Leonard's discarded shirt and put it on, sniffing it as I walked out.

Leonard was in the kitchen making breakfast as Lancelot sat on the bench watching every move he made. On the bench was a pile of pancakes.

"You make pancakes?" I asked, eyes lit up. "The more important question is I had stuff to make pancakes?"

"You sleep like the dead," Leonard joked. "I tried six times to wake you up. I swear you almost took my head off."

"Me?" I asked him. Growing up I was always such a light sleeper.

"You actually punched me," Leonard replied, lifting his chin to show me the bruise on his chin. "Then rolled back over to sleep and dream about whatever superheroes dream about. Saving the world probably." He reached down and kissed my head. "I figured I'd make you breakfast before I left. Luckily the smell of food woke you up."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I love my food." I got some plates out of the cupboard and put the coffee pot on. "I assume you're off to rob a bank or something?"

He smirked. "I like that that doesn't even phase you anymore."

I shrugged. "It's like fighting the ocean, can't be done."

"So when are you going to this?" Leonard asked me, dropping Felicity and Oliver's engagement party invitation next to my plate.

"Well on the date obviously," I smirked. "Why?"

"I figured perhaps I could be your plus one," he shrugged.

"Ah-you're not going to rob them," I laughed. "These people are my closest friends."

He held up his hands with a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't dream of it. The offer is on the table if you want it."

I laughed. "Sure. Why not? I think you'd look sexy in a suit."

"Well if that's your only reasoning," Leonard smirked.

I chuckled as I crossed the room to check the weather predictions for the day, just before I got to my tablet, someone knocked on my door. I opened it thinking it would be the doorman with my mail like every other day but it was Joe. "Oh shit," I muttered.

Joe chuckled. "Well good morning to you to, Charlotte. I come bearing coffee." He looked me up and down realising I was wearing a shirt. "You've got company?"

"Probably should have called first," I told him.

"Can I meet the lucky guy?" Joe asked, letting himself in. "Run a background check on him."

"Joe!" I called out.

"Shit!" Joe snapped, reaching for his gun.

I grabbed his arm. "Joe, leave him be!"

"Good morning detective," Leonard smirked. "Breakfast?"

Joe looked at me, eyes wide in his skull. "You are not sleeping with a wanted criminal."

"I beg to differ," Leonard shrugged, sipping his coffee. "And if you must know, there wasn't much sleeping involved."

"Oh my god!" I groaned. "Think of this as Sweden. Neutral territory. If you guys draw your guns or even look at each other wrong the only people responsible for the consequences will be you. Understand?"

Leonard smirked. "Understand perfectly, snow princess."

I turned to Joe. "Please? I know you've a code of ethics and morals but you need to understand how I feel about him. Just leave it, alright? Sweden."

Joe sighed. "You know when I saw that surveillance footage of you in that bar I went back and found the footage of the night you left Central. I couldn't believe it when you left with him. Then when you came back. I only knew it was you because you because you left in that dress."

I swore under my breath. Just what I wanted the guy who raised me to see-me having sex in an alley. "Look, I'm not saying that we're gonna sit down and have Thanksgiving together but when you're here and he's here can you please refrain from shooting him?"

"I actually think Thanksgiving dinner would be lovely," Leonard smirked.

I shot him a glare. "Do you mind?"

"I'd dress but you're wearing my shirt," he replied.

"Oh a party!" Suki suddenly grinned, letting herself in through the open door with Amber behind her.

"Oh hey chief," Amber grinned.

"You!" Joe shouted, hand automatically going to his gun.

I buried my head in my hands as I tried not to laugh my ass off and look remorseful at the same time.

"Charlotte I assumed you were some kind of hero," Joe scoffed, "not collecting your own Rogues Gallery."

"Oh I like that," Leonard grinned.

"We're just gonna get some coffee," Suki muttered, her and Amber walking into the kitchen. "It's a Saturday so we thought we'd go dress shopping for Felicity and Oliver's engagement party."

"Just let me change," I told her. "Make sure the three of them don't kill each other." I disappeared into my room to change, quickly brushing my teeth and pulling on a dress over some leggings and boots. I came out with Leonard's shirt in my hands, giving it to him as he gently kissed my head.

Joe rolled his eyes. "I was starting to think you were the sane one."

Leonard winked at me as he put his shirt on. "We'll talk later about the party," he told me, waving everyone off.

I grabbed Joe's arm as he tried to follow him. "Remember what I said?"

"We'll talk later when you don't have your possie with you," Joe warned me, walking to the door. "Oh dinner tonight at 6.30. Don't be late."

"I don't have a possie," I muttered.

Suki linked her arm in mine. "Yeah you do."

Amber nodded her agreement.

"So where are we going shopping?" I asked Suki.

"We're not," Amber replied.

"Shopping was a cover," Suki told me, "we have to meet Waller at the docks. Well agreed to assist. He's dosed Joseph with a synthetic version of Amber's mist. Well's just sent me a message to let me know that he's ready to go."

"So what now?" I asked her.

"Well we've got some help," Suki told me. "Oliver, Felicity and Diggle came back with Barry. They're waiting for us at STAR Labs. In case bitch boy decides he wants to escape. Wells is working on something else so he said that he'll stay out of our way."

"You helping?" I questioned Amber.

She shook her head. "Got work. I'm not entirely trusting of this whole situation. You guys are awesome to hang out with but I'm not gonna be military bait. Call you later?" she asked.

"Later," we waved as she walked in the opposite direction.

"So what exactly did Leonard mean about the party?" Suki asked.

"He's my plus one to Oliver and Felicity's engagement party," I told her.

Suki snorted. "So he can rob them?"

I laughed. "Is it bad that that was my first thought?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Not at all, little fish."

We caught a cab to STAR Labs, my bike still the unfortunate victim of electricity so I was waiting for a new one. When we arrived and headed inside, we could heard the sound of laughter and jokes coming from inside.

"John!" I grinned when I saw Diggle standing there. I ran over to hug him and he hugged me back, messing up my hair a little.

"Good to see you kid," Diggle grinned.

"Hey Ollie," I smiled before he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey kid," he smiled. "Good to see that smile on your face again."

"How are you?" Felicity asked me, sympathy in her eyes.

"I'm okay," I told her, "moving on is the hard part."

"She and Leonard had sex last night," Suki grinned.

I punched her in the arm. "Get your guy, Barry?" I asked him.

Barry grinned. "We'll explain later," he told me over Suki's complaints.

"Ouch!" she gasped, rubbing it. "You're so rude."

"Shall we get this show on the road?" I asked. "The sooner that fuck wits gone, the better."


	33. Chapter 33

**++++++ Sorry It's been a while since I updated this but I've had a sick toddler and then a teething toddler which does not make for a good writing environment.**

 **Have you all been watching Legends of Tomorrow?**

 **This show seriously makes me love Snart more then I do now...and I have some serious objections to him kissing that Russian chick...tisk tisk...**

 **Anyway...**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own**

 **Thirty-Three**

I got admit that I was filled with a sudden confident and cocky vibe when I stood at the docks waiting in our little group. Pisces. The Arrow. The Flash. The Black Wolf. All of us standing there made it feel kind of epic.

Only problem was that Waller was late and Joseph was wide awake and clearly looking at having some psychological fun with us all-or he was going to try.

"Oh look it's the brother," Joseph smirked upon seeing Barry as the Flash. "How you doing, brother?"

Black Wolf put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. " _He's not even worth it, Flash. He's baiting you. Ignore him._ "

Joseph laughed. "Naw so you don't want to play? Your sister did…she was so…so sweet. Shame she was drugged otherwise it would have been music to my ears."

I shifted a little and bit my lip.

" _Nobody asked you to speak,_ " the Arrow scowled, crossing over to stand by Joseph who was cuffed on the ground.

Joseph scowled when he saw him. "Well, well, well. You. I'm mildly disappointed my father didn't put a bullet in your head when he had the chance."

The Arrow didn't say anything.

"Well aren't you a bunch of fun?" Joseph muttered. "Little blue bird…" he smiled, "un-cuff me and I'll be gentle. Leave me here and guess what I'm going to do to you? I will destroy you. This time I won't just draw on you with my knife…I'll-"

Without warning Flash struck him in the face, breaking his nose. " _You ever, ever come near my sister again I will gladly kill you. Come near her again and there will be nothing left of you. That's my promise_."

Joseph laughed. "Oh you are so not scary, buddy." He glanced over at me than back at the Flash and smirked. "So did you tell him?" he asked me.

The Flash frowned. " _Tell me about what, Pisces?_ "

 _"_ _Just be warned…Charlotte…your brother may think he's the fastest man alive but he's got nothing on the Reverse Flash."_

 _I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"_

 _He laughed. "I'd thought you'd be familiar with the man that killed your mother. Guess not."_

" _I chose not to say anything because I hadn't determined the truth of his words_ ," I confessed.

" _About what?_ " he asked me.

"The man that killed your mother," Joseph laughed. "I'll tell you what I told her, you think you're the fastest man alive well you sir, are not. That honour goes to the Reverse Flash."

" _What do you know about it?_ " the Flash asked him. " _Who is the Reverse Flash?_ "

" _Leave it,_ " Black Wolf warned him.

" _No,_ " he argued.

I grabbed his arm and shook my head. " _Talk about giving him what he wants…a distraction._ "

Joseph shrugged. "Your loss. Just know that your little hand over will only piss my sister off."

" _Good_ ," both Black Wolf and I snipped.

A convoy of black cars came around the corner sudden only to park just a few feet away. I had expected Amanda Waller to come out of the first one but instead she came from the third one. The woman in question had an air of authority about her and a look on her face that said she clearly gave a fuck about no one at all. She walked over with a squad of soldiers behind her.

"Oliver Queen," she frowned, stopping in front of Oliver, "Suki Wilson. Barry Allen. Charlotte Allen. A merry band of thieves you have here Oliver."

" _Can we can the chit chat and get rid of him?_ " I asked her in the nicest way possible. " _No hurry. I mean if you want to sit around and have tea and scones we can go to Jitters otherwise he needs to be gone_."

Amanda huffed at me. "There was one other thing I wanted to discuss with yourself, Miss Allen. One Amber White."

I raised an eyebrow. " _What did you want with Amber?_ " I asked her.

"We have become aware of a particular talent that Miss White possesses," Waller frowned. "We'd like to offer her a job if she'll take it. Suki knows the number." She turned her attention to Joseph who sat there smirking. "Hello Mr Wilson."

Joseph got to his feet. "We meet again, Miss Waller."

Black Wolf walked around his back and stuck him in the neck with a needle. " _This will keep him shut till you get to your destination,_ " she told her. " _If you need it,_ " Suki tossed her another vial of red sedative, " _feel free to overdose the cunt._ "

"Oh," Joseph laughed, "words, sister."

" _Fuck you,_ " she snapped.

"Not my type," Joseph laughed. "The little blue bird over there is, however."

Still nothing.

"Word of warning," he scowled, "you're all going to die."

" _You first_ ," Black Wolf replied as his body dropped. She knelt down and un-cuffed him before re-cuffing him once he was free from the pole. " _Hey if you want can you drop him drugged into the ocean?_ "

Waller smirked a little. "Shame you left us, Miss Wilson. The Suicide Squad has a handler position open."

" _I'd rather die_ ," she replied.

"Very well," she nodded. Motioning to her men, I watched as Joseph was taken away unconscious.

Only when the convoy was away did I breathe a sigh of relief. " _I think I was holding my breath the whole time_."

Black Wolf rubbed my shoulder. " _Now we just need to worry about the sister_."

" _You have some explaining to do_ ," the Flash spoke, standing in front of me. " _Who is the Reverse Flash?_ "

I shrugged. " _I don't know. I seriously don't know, believe me…but the night mum was killed-you said you remembered that there was a man in yellow there…there wasn't one person there Barry…there was two._ " _She'd come down for a glass of water like she always did at the same time every night. But that night was different. The two of us looked up at each other, our same brown eyes meeting. My eyes widened as a red shape appeared beside younger me. I didn't remember this-why didn't I remember this?_

 _The blur vanished, there was my brother-wearing the same suit he put on not an hour ago. He picked me up gently, clearing the blood off my face. He spoke to me…_

My sessions with Amber had been helpful in getting over what had been done to me but not in helping me get back my memories of that night…of what future Barry had said to me.

" _What?_ " he all but shouted.

" _Let's take this back to STAR Labs,_ " Arrow suggested. " _I don't think the city will put their faith in waring heroes._ "

" _Hey did Pisces tell you that she's bringing her criminal boyfriend to your engagement party?_ " Black Wolf asked him, changing the subject.

" _Wait-what?_ " Arrow frowned. " _The answer to that question is no. More like hell no._ "

I punched Black Wolf in the arm. " _Big mouth. Would meeting him put your fears at ease? Arrow, I don't know what everyone's told you about him but he's a good guy…you've killed people. Wolf's killed people. I've killed people and yet I am still a hero. Yet he can't be a good guy?_ "

" _Where are you going?_ " Arrow asked as I walked off.

" _I need a drink_ ," I told him.


	34. Chapter 34

**++++++ Just a quick FYI-letting you know I'll be on holidays for five days come Friday so there will be no updates.**

 **Thanks for understanding.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Four**

Today was just another regular day.

Barry and I were hanging out at CC Jitters waiting for Iris to finish and we were heading to the pool once she was done. Central City was in the middle of a weird funky heatwave, at first Barry and I had suspected a meta-human but the weather was weird all up and down the coast.

Today was pool day and I was looking forward to it.

"Charlie would you stop bouncing around like you're on crack cocaine?" Barry asked me. He was sitting back drinking a coffee like it wasn't 95 degrees.

"I'm bored can we just go already?" I frowned, flicking a serviette over in his face. "Bullseye." I was wearing a bikini underneath the sundress I wore.

"Grow up, Charlie," Barry muttered.

"I'll be done in a minute guys!" Iris called out from over behind the counter. "Hey Starla, you and Scarlet should go sit with Barry." She was talking to two young women standing in the doorway. Sisters…yeah most definitely sisters with that matching blonde hair and matching blue eyes-only difference was the younger one had purple tips in her hair and her head was buried in a tablet.

The two women came over and the taller of the two-Starla-sat down beside Barry and Scarlet slumped down in the beanbag beside me. "Hello," she smiled. "You must be Barry and Charlotte Allen? I'm Starla Lee and this is my sister Scarlet-Scarlet say hello."

"I'm participating in an online discussion board about meta-humans," Scarlet answered, her fingers floating over the tablet screen, "and what effect they have on society as a whole."

"Is that a Central City University backpack?" Barry asked the girl.

"Yeah I go there," she shrugged, "what's the issue?"

"How old are you?" I asked her.

"Fifteen," she replied.

"Wow," I muttered. "Nice to meet you, Starla. Everyone calls me Charlie. Do you go to uni with Iris?"

"Psych major," she answered, smiling. "Scarlet is studying forensic science and criminal psychology as well as societal anarchy."

"I wasn't aware that that was on the syllabus," Barry laughed.

I rolled my eyes as the two of them talked. Getting up from my seat, I took our cups back to Iris who was signing off. "Forgive me if I'm wrong but this is clearly a set up," I suggested.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Barry needs to get out there on a date. So does Starla. I figured that they would be an adorable couple."

"Iris," I frowned, "we grew up together, wanna tell me what the catch is?"

"There's no catch!" Iris objected.

I raised an eyebrow. "Iris?"

Iris sighed. "Fine. Starla has a boyfriend. They're high school sweethearts. His name is Kyle Bishop. He's a controlling, abusing bastard. I've spoken to dad about it but he said they can't do anything. If Barry can convince her to be interested in him then maybe I won't be attending her funeral."

I frowned. "I don't see any bruises."

"He's an emotional abuser," Iris frowned. "She won't listen to me so I want her to listen to Barry…let her know there's other guys out there besides Kyle-" she stopped talking as a buff guy came in through the side door.

"Hey Iris." The speaker came over dressed ready for the beach making me realise that this steroid asshole was Starla's boyfriend.

"Hey gorgeous," he grinned at me. "Name's Kyle."

"In your fucking dreams," I replied. I turned and walked back to the tables we were sitting at. "I'm gonna go wait in the car. If the roid user at the counter hits on me again I'll kick him in the nuts."

Starla looked up. "Oh-hello Kyle."

"I'm coming with you," Scarlet spoke up, following me outside. "So Iris told you huh?" she asked me. "I told her it was a stupid plan."

"Hey I'm in on this now," I replied. "Operation Breakup has commenced and will shortly be followed by Operation Love Boat."

"You're super lame," Scarlet snorted.

* * *

"CANNON BALL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Iris and Starla both screamed as the water splashed over them. "I didn't come to the pool to get wet!" Iris yelled at me.

I waved at her and disappeared under the water. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, sure you could get past the chemical taste the water had but it was still water. It still worshipped me as its rightful queen…Speaking of Queens…I missed mine. She'd gone back to her boyfriend and to uni a few days ago-it was weird her not being here and Amber was starting work after Iris left. And there was no way in hell that Leonard would be caught dead in a pair of board shorts with sunscreen…the very thought made me giggle. After a few minutes I decided to come back up least everyone think I died.

"What the hell are you doing?" Barry hissed in my ear. "People will start talking."

I reached up and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him into the pool. Barry shrieked when he fell into the pool. Iris started laughing and Starla was giggling.

Barry surfaced. "I'm gonna get you for that, Charlotte Nora Allen."

"Oh the whole name?" I smirked. I dove back under water and sure enough Barry found me.

"You can go get us some drinks," Barry grinned when we surfaced.

I climbed out of the pool and let the water sit on my skin. "Scarlet I could totally use a hand," I smiled as Starla and Kyle walked off.

Scarlet got up and followed me to the kiosk. She had her head stuck in her tablet the whole time.

"Can I asked you a question?" I frowned, stepping away from the kiosk after we'd gotten the drinks.

Scarlet shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Why can't your sister leave?" I asked her. "I don't mean to pry but I'll try and talk to my dad and see what he can do to help?"

"Because he's in our house!" Scarlet argued. "Mum and dad willed us the house when they died. He won't leave our house and Starla's frightened of him." Her nose started to bleed.

"Scarlet?" I frowned. Suddenly the drinks in my hands exploded. Scarlet gasped and stepped back. "You're a meta?" I asked her.

"Please don't say anything!" she pleaded. "Starla doesn't like me to use my powers!"

"Don't worry," I grinned, flicking my wrist. The spilt drinks on the floor lifted up a little before I dropped it. "You're not the only meta here."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're Pisces?"

I winked. "That's me. Another question-why don't you like use your powers on him?"

"Because I don't want Starla to be disappointed in me," she answered. "I'd kill him, I'd scramble his brains so quickly that they won't know what hit him but then what better am I than the other meta's that you and your partner take down?"

I patted her shoulder. "Good girl. Now I gotta pee." Scarlet stepped away to buy more drinks whilst I went to find the ladies. Coming around the corner, I could hear Starla arguing with someone-oh look it was Kyle. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kyle replied.

"Of so you just take your girlfriend behind the toilets to have kind words with her?" I asked him. "After you hit on me." I looked at Starla, "I can kick his arse for you if you like?"

"Please just stay out of our problems," Starla warned her.

I cocked and eyebrow. "Yeah no. It's not your problem when your friends are worried about you. Hell Iris even went to dad to see if he could help you."

Suddenly a hunk of earth slammed into me.

Kyle was a meta-human.

A bad meta-human.

I picked myself up. "That's not very nice."

"Kyle!" Starla snapped. "Don't!"

"Oh you picked the wrong girl to throw rocks at," I grinned. I slammed my hand down on the watch face and let the nanobots take control. " _I'll pretend that you didn't just try to kill me._ " I flung my hands out and the water gushed out of the pool and swirled around me like a protective ball.

I spun my body around and threw the water at him as Kyle tried to threw stones at me. Tendrils of water snapped out and destroyed them. " _Water always beats out earth no matter how long the wait_."

There was a flash of lightning and Barry flew past, knocking Kyle to the ground. He appeared beside me in the Flash suit. " _Thought you needed a hand._ "

" _I could have handled him,_ " I told him. " _But thanks dude._ "

" _No problem_ ," he replied as he flashed off again. He knocked Kyle's feet out from underneath him. " _Stay down, chuckles._ " He punched him in the face several times and he was soon out.

Starla looked at the two of us with shaky lips. "Does Iris know?"

" _No_ ," we both replied.

I stepped over to her and let the suit melt away. "I hate to be the nasty voice on your shoulder but your sister wanted to kill Kyle. Maybe instead of focusing on him-you should have focused on your sister. Both of you come to STAR Labs tomorrow morning. Don't be late."


	35. Chapter 35

**++++++ Sorry I've been away from this fic for so long. I totally got distracted like a cat with something shiny.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Five**

When I arrived at STAR Labs the following morning Starla and Scarlet were nowhere in sight but in their place was a certain red head having a staring contest with Caitlin and Cisco. She sat there with her arms crossed and the perfect resting bitch face happening and a can of Red Bull in one hand, periodically sipping it.

"Tessa!" I screamed.

Immediately Tessa Morgan sat the can down, a grin plastered over her face and she came to hug me. "God would you look at you! It's like seeing a baby bird leaving the nest!"

"Do you know her?" Caitlin demanded to know. "She broke in to the lab! I don't know how things operate in Starling City but we cannot have anyone and everyone breaking into the lab. Not with everything that's at stake."

I coughed to clear my throat. "Sorry guys, Caitlin, Cisco, this is Tessa Morgan. Tess, this is Doctor Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramone. They work with Doctor Harrison Wells."

Tessa frowned, a funny hmph sound coming from her throat. "Well, nice to meet you all. And doc, please, keep your panties on. I'm here to see Charlie. I had a hand in teaching her so I want to know how my student is."

I laughed. "I'm okay, Tessa."

"Do not call me doc," Caitlin seethed.

"Are you a hero as well?" Cisco blurted out.

"No I am not," Tessa answered. She turned to her left just as Barry flashed into the room. "Hello, Bartholomew," she spoke.

"Tessa!" Barry grinned. "Hey what are you doing here? How's the wife?"

"Visiting," Tessa answered. "And Laurel is good. She's away this week at some legal conference so I'm slumming it in Central. Never been before so I thought what the heck, you know?"

"We're going to see you on the weekend," I objected. "You didn't have to come." This weekend was Felicity and Oliver's engagement party at the manor. I was actually supposed to be picking up Leonard's suit this afternoon."

"Please," Tessa laughed, "everyone's coming to Central to see these meta-human's-it's my turn."

"We were supposed to meet two girls here," Barry frowned, "they didn't come?"

"You mean the two blondes?" Cisco asked. "The youngest one did. She said she had to sneak out. Her sister didn't want to come."

"She with Wells?" Barry inquired.

Caitlin nodded. "Yes. We were coming to grab something for Doctor Wells when I found her in here. Security footage is gone."

Tessa chuckled as she followed me and Barry from the control room to what was Doctor Well's office. "Nice set up," she grinned, "bit too much like look at me. I think I prefer the Arrowcave."

"So you work with the Arrow?" Cisco asked her.

"You could say that," Tessa shrugged.

"Ah, there you are," Wells spoke up, hearing footsteps. He was sitting with Scarlet and the two were talking, he was taking notes and had obviously taken some blood. "I only asked you to grab-" he stopped talking when he saw everyone. "We have another guest? I might as well hand a sign on the front gate that says everyone is welcome."

"Doctor Wells, this is Tessa Morgan, Tess this is Doctor Harrison Wells and Scarlet Lee," Barry grinned, introducing the two. "She's a friend from Starling."

Scarlet looked at Tessa and she suddenly screamed. "No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! That's not possible!" Her nose started to bleed and her eyes were as big as a saucer.

"Miss Lee, what is it?" Well's asked her. He proceeded to check her pupils and faced Tessa. "Miss Lee?"

Tessa walked over to Scarlet. "Telepath's," she muttered. She knelt down in front of the girl and held up her hand. "I'm going to count to three, Scarlet and when I get to the three, you're going to stop and tell me what you see." She lifted Scarlet's chin up. "One. Two. Three." Tess clicked her fingers and Scarlet's eyes grew wide. "What do you see?"

"A man," Scarlet answered, "in a suit. Lucifer. The Prince of Hell. A marriage. A fight. Two sisters. One on Earth, the Bride of Lucifer. The Queen of Hell. The other in Heaven. Angels burning brightly…a baby-Anora-"

Tessa placed her hand on Scarlet's head and started speaking in a language I'd never heard before. Seconds later, her hand glowed and Scarlet fell back and soon soft snores started escaping her.

"What was that?" Caitlin gasped.

Tessa got to her feet. "It was magic, Doctor Snow. Plain and simple."

Caitlin scoffed. "Magic. Yeah-magic."

"Yes, magic," Barry and I repeated.

"So?" Tessa frowned. "Lunch? I'm starving."

"I have to get back to work," Barry answered. "When I got the 911 code I thought something bad was happening." He ruffled up my hair and took off.

"Did Starla say why she didn't want to try this?" I asked Cisco.

Cisco shook his head. "No. Not a word."

"And Scarlet said her sister didn't know that she was coming?" I asked. "Tessa after lunch can we swing by a friend's place?"

Tessa nodded. "I like meeting new people."

* * *

We got some Subway on the way to the Lee household, eating it in the taxi on the way as we went. No one was home when we arrived there, we had a look but Starla wasn't there. So we headed back to my place where we just mucked around for a while before going to pick up my dress and Leonard's suit.

When we got back we sat down to have a few drinks and I finally asked Tessa the question I'd been dying to ask her all day. "So you have a baby?" I asked her.

Tessa frowned. "I do. She'd be three now. Laurel isn't at a conference, she's working on getting Anora back. I just couldn't be around if it failed, Charlie. But that's not really what we need to focus on."

"What is?" I inquired.

"There's something wrong with Harrison Wells," Tessa warned me. "I can't place it but everything about that man is just wrong."

I nodded, agreeing with her. Harrison Wells has always felt funky to me-from the first moment I'd met him, he oozed funkiness. "I already picked up on that funkiness, Tess. But thank you."

"Just be careful," Tessa warned me as my phone rang.

"Go for Allen," I answered.

" _Charlie it's Barry, you need to get to STAR Labs now_ ," Barry told me. " _I'm at Mercury Labs processing a crime scene. There's been a break in at the lab. The security footage…well it was another speedster that did it. He wasn't alone. There was a woman with white hair with him._ "

"I'll be there," I told him. I bit my lip as I hung up the phone. "The Reverse Flash."

"What's a Reverse Flash?" Tessa frowned.

"The man that killed our mother," I answered, "he's working with Rose Wilson. Suki's sister." I put my phone in my pocket. Coming?" I asked her.

Tessa shook her head. "Sorry. Laurel asked me to call her."

I nodded. "I'll be home late, just treat this place like your own." I grabbed my bag and headed out. Things were getting serious.

 **++++++ So with the Reverse Flash things are getting serious ++++++**


	36. Chapter 36

**++++++ Sorry I should have got this chapter out last night but I've been busy reading Lady Midnight.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Six**

 _"_ _Mummy, I'm thirsty."_

 _My feet in my favourite little bunny slippers took me down the stairs, rubbing my eyes I called out for mum again. "Mummy?"_

Sitting back at the computer control desk, I was practically alone in the dark. No one was at STAR Labs but me at the moment, I could have called Caitlin and Cisco but right now, being alone with my thoughts was the best thing for me.

 _My little eyes opened wide when I came into the foyer. "MUMMY! MUMMY!" I ran forward and slipped, hitting the hard wooden floor with a thud. She was lying on the ground, surrounded by so much blood._

 _Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me…the man in the red suit picked me up and carefully cleared the blood off my face. "You shouldn't be down here Charlie," he spoke…_

My eyes widened. "He said my name…" I whispered, thinking of the Flash from the future. I couldn't remember his touch but I knew that there was something else that he had said to me.

I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through. I stopped at Suki's number for a moment but continued to scroll through looking for _White Knight_ in my contacts. I pressed the call button and waited.

" _Well hello Snow Princess,_ " Leonard answered on the other end. " _Need an itch scratched?_ "

Charlie sighed. "No. Not at the moment."

" _What's the matter?_ " he asked. I could practically hear the frown in his voice.

"There was a break in at Mercury Labs a few hours ago," I told him.

" _I didn't do it_ ," Leonard cut me off.

I raised an eyebrow. "And I was in no way suggesting that you did. The man that broke in was the man that murdered my mother."

" _So I'm assuming that you need to talk to someone?_ " he questioned.

"Yeah," I sighed. "You in town?"

" _An hour or so away from Central,_ " Leonard answered. " _A roadside hotel called the Roadside Hotel. Room 18._ "

"See you soon," I smiled softly before I hung up the phone. I got up and made my way down to the garage to 'borrow' one of the STAR Labs cars.

I still had no bike.

I'm sure Well's wouldn't mind.

And if he did-who the fuck cares?

I tuned in the radio before I left and listened to the media and their interpretation of the break in at Mercury Labs. Some said it was another meta-human, others were saying it was the Flash gone rouge-interesting theories but none were what I was looking for at all.

I called Tessa to let her know I wouldn't be home that night just as I pulled into the parking lot.

The familiar smell of Greek food was what drew me to room 18. The room was empty but the I could hear the shower running. There was hot food on the counter so I helped myself to some pork soulvlaki and came over to the table.

"Boys and their toys," I snorted, looking over the parts of the Cold Gun scattered out on the table. What Well's would give to get this back again.

"Gonna steal my gun?" Leonard suddenly asked.

"Thought hadn't even occurred to me," I shrugged. I turned around and licked my lips seeing the water kind of beading across his skin. I twirled my finger around, running the water off his skin. "Bad idea waltzing around wearing a towel with a meta human who can control water."

Leonard shrugged. "You could say that I suppose."

"You could," I replied. Sitting down on the edge of the bed. "My mum was murdered by a guy who calls himself the Reverse Flash."

Leonard sat down beside me. "So the Flash has gone bad?"

I shook my head. "No, no. This guy wears a yellow suit. The only person I've told this is my best friend but lately I've been remembering this from the night my mother was murdered. There was a man in a yellow suit and a man in a red suit."

"That would make the Flash an old geezer," Leonard snorted.

I smiled, wondering what Barry would think of being called an old geezer. I sighed and lay back down on the bed. "I feel so comfortable around you-it's funny because you're such a freaking criminal."

Leonard didn't answer.

I turned my head to look at him and frowned. "Penny for your thoughts?" I questioned.

"So I've been thinking about what you said," Leonard told me.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Um-in case you haven't notice I have a gob on me. I talk, A LOT."

He smirked. "Well it wasn't just you but your loaded friend, River Harper."

"River is more the silent, strangle you with your own intestines type," I shrugged. "So what did you want to say?"

"That maybe I should give this dating thing a try," he confessed.

"Wait-you're asking me out?" I asked him. "Leonard Snart is asking me out? On a date?"

He stared me down in annoyance.

I shrugged. "I like to bask in the moment, Leonard. See what it feels like on my skin."

"Are you done?" Leonard asked me.

"I am," I answered. "And yes. I'll go out with you. We just may have to forgo the meet the parents part of the whole dating thing."

"My father is in prison," he replied. "But I do have a sister."

"You have a sister?" I asked him.

"Do you have an off switch?" Leonard inquired.

"If you find it tell my dad and my brother," I laughed. "They'd love to know."

He lay back beside me and cupped my face. "I'm not one for expressing his feelings, Charlie."

"I hadn't notice," I deadpanned.

"Shut up," he hissed, kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him so he was above me.

"Oh look," Leonard smirked, "that shut you up."

I would have stuck my tongue out at him but it was otherwise occupied.

* * *

My first meeting with the Revers Flash happened at work on Monday.

Barry was angry I had gone for the night but got over it quickly as he informed me of what had happened over night.

The Reverse Flash had tried to steal a tachyonic prototype-obviously i had no idea what he meant but no one had died which was a plus.

I was coming back from a meeting with my boss when I felt the charge in the air. Jess was behind me and almost slammed into me when I stopped in the middle of the corridor. Not a word had been spoken between me and him since he returned back from his parent's place. Not that I could blame him.

He'd been particularly hostile when I mentioned the word boyfriend to one of the other girls in the tea room that morning.

Again, not that I could blame him.

"Charlie!" Jess frowned. "Damnit, almost lost my coffee."

"You need to get out of the building," I warned him.

"What?" Jess snorted.

"Get out of the building!" I snapped. I looked around for a fire alarm or something to pull but stopped seeing the Reverse Flash at the end of the hallway.

" _Charlotte Allen_ ," he spoke.

I couldn't see his face, he was vibrating it and his vocal cords like Barry did. "What?" I asked him.

"Charlie what's going on?" Jess asked me.

"Jess you need to leave," I warned him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," he snapped.

"Move!" I shouted, pushing him into Casey's office. I slammed the door shut and we backed away from the door.

"You are not using my office as a love nest," Casey hissed, getting up from her desk.

I pulled my jacket off just as the door exploded inwards. "You picked the wrong girl to mess with," I snapped. I slammed my hand down on my watch, my suit taking over my body. " _You'll pay for murdering my mother_ ," I warned him.

The yellow blur that was the Reverse Flash shot towards me and hit me head on. I felt my feet leave the floor and my body smash through the window of the seventeenth story of the building.

"CHARLIE!" Casey and Jess shouted.

It's funny, I've never been one for flying but for a second there I felt weightless just before my body hit the ground below…


	37. Chapter 37

**++++++ So this chapter is sorta a filler so it's shorter than my others.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Seven**

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _"_ _Mr Allen, Detective West, you need to go home, get some rest." He watched them from the doorway, a look of pity in his eyes._

 _"_ _No," Barry answered, shaking his head. "That's my sister."_

 _"_ _I am acutely aware of that," Wells answered. "She was thrown from the seventeenth story of a building-every bone in her body broken, organs ruptured, her lungs were shredded. Your sister is safe in the tank. It's going to take a while but she'll heal."_

 _"_ _I have to call Felicity and let her know we won't make the engagement party," Barry sighed. "I can't leave Charlie here like this."_

 _"_ _If Charlie is anything like you, I'd keep your weekend plans," Cisco joked._

 _"_ _Between Charlotte, you and Iris," Joe spoke up, his voice wracked with nerves, "I'm going to be an old man before I know it. She should have died."_

 _"_ _Yes she should have," Caitlin answered. "And so should Barry but their bodies are a playground of unknown possibilities. The human body is 70% water."_

 _"_ _I don't like seeing her like this," Barry answered. "I sort of understand why Charlie left in the first place. Did anyone get her phone?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, why?" Cisco asked._

 _Barry sighed. "I have to call her boyfriend."_

 _"_ _Charlotte has a boyfriend?" Joe snapped._

 _"_ _Yeah you're gonna love him," Barry snorted. "His rap sheet is as long as the Oxford Dictionary."_

 _"_ _Snart?" Joe grumbled. "Bloody hell. Girl becomes a hero and she still manages to date a no hoping looser."_

 _Hey!_

 _"_ _Um-I think she heard you," Cisco frowned. "Say something again, Detective."_

 _"_ _Like what?" Joe asked._

 _"_ _The no hoping looser part," Caitlin suggested._

 _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _Oh there is definitely brain activity," Wells answered. "Caitlin prepare Miss Allen for another MRI and CAT scan. I want to check her brain and see how it's healing. Like you both did with Mr Allen perhaps Cisco could look at_

 _"_ _That's why I brought these," Barry answered._

 _"_ _Coming to you live, the soothing sounds of Lindsey Stirling," Cisco joked._

* * *

"Touch my feet with that thing and I will drown you where you stand," I hissed at Caitlin, surprising her.

"DOCTOR WELLS!" Caitlin shouted, completely ignoring me as I struggled to sit up on the bench I was dripping wet on. "DOCTOR WELLS!" She turned back to me and started checking my vitals. "This is completely impossible-you were broken. I need to take samples of your blood. Can you pee in a cup?"

I brushed her aside. "I'm a quick healer," I told her. I looked at the date on the wall, "it's Thursday?" I frowned. I went to slip off the bench but Caitlin pushed me back on. "Hey I feel fine!" I objected.

"Nice to see you up and about Miss Allen," Wells smiled, coming into the room with Cisco. "But Doctor Snow is correct in assuming that we need to take samples of your blood."

I stuck my arm out to her. "Fine."

Caitlin hadn't even crossed the room when Barry arrived, Tessa practically attached to his side. She ran her hands through her hair once he put her down and proceeded to punch him in the arm. "Grab me like that again and I'm not sure which spouse I'll set on you!" she hissed.

Barry rubbed his arm before her hugged me. "You had me worried there for a while."

"Two days!" I exclaimed.

"Miss Allen," Wells spoke up, "you were thrown from the seventeenth story of a building-every bone in your body broken, organs ruptured, your lungs were shredded. You should have died. What happened?"

"Tell us what happened?" Barry asked me.

I paused.

 _"_ _You are not using my office as a love nest," Casey hissed, getting up from her desk._

 _I pulled my jacket off just as the door exploded inwards. "You picked the wrong girl to mess with," I snapped. I slammed my hand down on my watch, my suit taking over my body. "You'll pay for murdering my mother," I warned him._

 _The yellow blur that was the Reverse Flash shot towards me and hit me head on. I felt my feet leave the floor and my body smash through the window of the seventeenth story of the building._

 _"_ _CHARLIE!" Casey and Jess shouted._

 _It's funny, I've never been one for flying but for a second there I felt weightless just before my body hit the ground below…_

"He threw me out of a window," I answered. "Casey and Jess-" I stopped. "Wait-I changed in front of them!"

Barry looked sideways at Well making the pit in the bottom of my stomach worse. "Charlie-"

"Where are Casey and Jess?" I asked.

Caitlin sighed. "Don't beat around the bush, you'll only piss her off."

"He killed them," Barry sighed. "The Reverse Flash killed Casey and Jess. Joe's been working the crime scene. River helped cover it up, Tessa glamoured everyone to forget you were even there that day."

"Oh that's not all," Tessa spoke, seeing the stunned, hurt look on my face. "Tell her, Barry."

Barry sighed. "He's faster than me."

"Why did he kill Casey and Jess?" I whispered. "They never did anything-they-" I stopped myself and suddenly burst into tears. Casey was a bitch, a complete, utter bitch but she knew her job. And Jess…well we could have been something in another universe. _After the date, Jess walked me to my apartment door and kissed my cheek softly before leaving me. As the elevator doors closed he gave me the thumbs up and I dissolved in a fit of giggles._

 _Oh it was fantastic. No bars, no crime fighting, no questionable morals just a movie and dinner with lots of laughter._ "I want to kill him Barry. I want to kill him."

Tessa wrapped her arms around me and kissed my head. "You will." She looked sideways at the team and nodded for them to get out. Which they did. I think that they were afraid of her, afraid of the unknown that Tessa Morgan presented because she was a magician, a witch, not a science project like Barry and I were. "We brought you some clothes, figured you'd want to go back home. Not stay here."

"Yes," I answered. My body still felt considerably weak-like after the first time I used my powers on purpose. Bits of my skin had an opaqueness about it, my left hand was completely transparent and I could see the muscle and the bone underneath. I stood up on shaky legs and cleared my throat. "You said he was faster than you?" I asked him.

Barry nodded slowly. "I was trying so hard but he just taunted me."

"It looks like you both need to start training again," Tessa warned us. "I think this weekend away will be perfect for that."

Barry sighed.

"Barry I want the case file on Casey and Jess," I told him. "I owe them that much." When he didn't answer, it became apparent that my brother was hiding something from me-what it was I guess I needed to find out.


	38. Chapter 38

**++++++ Sorry it's been so long since I had an update. I've been a bit focused on something else currently and I've been doing some beta work with a friend.**

 **Please pop on over and have a look at my new Supergirl fic Ghosts of Our Pasts, co-written with the brilliant Stormrunner74.**

 **Have a look at SR74's page when you get the chance and read Learning to Fly-it's amazing!**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Eight**

It felt good to be in Starling City once again.

Tessa and Barry had left before Leonard and I, giving us some time to ourselves. I was kinda nervous, purely for the fact that a lot had happened in all of our lives since the last time we'd been together in a group. But hey-Suki was gonna be there and what's a girl without her best friend?

Diggle was waiting at the train station when we arrived. He was pretty much the first thing I saw through the crowd. "JOHN!" I squealed. I dropped my bag and rushed over to hug him.

"Hey pint-sized," Diggle grinned. He ruffed my hair up and went to pick my bags up only Leonard beat him to it. "So you're the boyfriend?"

"So what if I am?" Leonard replied. "Anything wrong with that?"

"Criminal rap sheet as long as my arm that's what's wrong with that," Diggle stated.

I rubbed my temples with a sigh. "Okay, guys-this weekend is about Oliver and Felicity-not about who can out testosterone who. Okay?" I grinned when they nodded. "Good."

We made our way outside to the waiting black SUV. Diggle opened the trunk and Leonard threw the bags in whilst I sat in the back.

It was a quiet drive through the city, my mind awash with memories of how I used to run these streets. I grinned and put my head down on Leonard's shoulders. "Tomorrow morning-what did you wanna do? There's a few things we could do but you don't exactly seem like the tourist type."

Diggle snorted.

Leonard shrugged. "Bowling?" he suggested.

I raised an eyebrow. "Bowling?"

"Why not? Bowling."

"Bowling," I sighed. "Would you believe I've never bowled before?"

"Guess I'll have to teach you," he smirked. Leonard leant down and kissed my head. "You're wearing the necklace," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled. "It goes with my dress…" Biting my lip, I sighed. "I hope they like you."

"Who gives a stuff if they don't?" he asked me.

"I do."

Leonard gripped my hand and squeezed it tightly. "I know you do. They're your friends. Besides-I like it when you worry, you get this cute little crinkle in your forehead."

He leant in to kiss me when the car suddenly swerved a little as Diggle changed lanes.

"Smooth John," I muttered.

Nothing but silence from the peanut gallery.

The driveway leading up to the mansion was long but when we got to the house, the entrance was fill of cars. There was only just enough room for the SUV to drop us off. We got out and headed on inside.

I gasped. Walking in through the foyer, the Queen Mansion was packed with guests and waiters. We'd never find anyone in this crowd that was for sure. "What the hell?"

"Here I'll take your stuff up to the guest room," Diggle offered. "You remember the one you were in last time?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks John." I was one hundred percent sure that it was an engagement weekend for friends and a single party for guests not a party weekend.

"Bar." Leonard took my hand and steered me through the crowd to a makeshift bar set up. "Whisky on the rocks," he ordered. "For the lady?"

"Pink Moscato." I took a pause for a moment as I could hear Suki's voice somewhere in the room. "Suki!" I shouted over the top of a crowd of Queen Consolidated lawyers.

"Charlie?" she shouted back. "Where are you?"

"Over by the statue."

"What statue?"

I sighed. "Near the wine buffet!"

A few seconds later Suki came out of the crowd dragging Dick behind her. She brushed off the red lace dress she was wearing and picked up two glasses of wine. "This is bullshit! I had no idea tonight was a party for everyone!"

"It wasn't." River came over to our little group with a glass of whisky in her hands. "Felicity had to throw together a last minute shindig for some new investors. It was supposed to be a night for just us but evidentially its turned into snooze-feast 2.0." She looked to Leonard and smiled. "Nice to see you again Snart. Steal anything and I'm gonna have to pull your spin out through your chest."

"Harper." Leonard raised his glass slightly as River did and the two drank the contents.

"Charlie, manners," Suki muttered.

I rolled my eyes. She knew full well who he was. "Leonard Snart, this is Suki Queen and her boyfriend Richard Grayson, guys this is Leonard…and the guy in the cheesy suit with my chubby bubby on his hip is Roy Harper." I gave Leonard my glass and rushed over to take Sara from him.

The blonde baby automatically grabbed my necklace and it went straight into my mouth.

Ricer laughed when Leonard came up behind me to look at the baby. "Don't let Barry see that…or better yet…Suki take a picture and send it to Joe."

"Do not send it to Joe!" Barry pleaded, appearing out of nowhere. If he could shoot laser beams out of his eyes like a certain Man of Steel could, it would be safe to say Leonard would have two eyes shaped holes in his skull. "Barry Allen," he introduced himself as. "The brother."

"Leonard Snart, the boyfriend."

"Ding, ding, ding," Suki muttered. "Fight!"

Dick elbowed her.

River took Sara from me when she started fussing. "Sorry, Charlie. But she's kinda showing Mirakuru/Hades abilities-broke her babysitter's hand by clutching it too tight."

I nodded thinking ouch.

"We're out the back," Barry spoke. "Just came to see if you got here okay."

I took my wine back and the small group made our way outside to find Oliver and Felicity by the pool with Thea, Laurel and Tessa. I wandered over to Tessa with a soft smile. "Did you find her?"

Tessa grinned. "Yup. The last of the paperwork is sorted and we're picking her up next weekend. And you'll never guess what-Anora's father isn't who I thought it was."

"Say what?" I asked her.

She grinned even bigger. "The guy I was kinda involved with before Laurel-well I thought he was her but her DNA is 50% me and 50% human. Thanks to the good doctor. Just don't say anything to anyone. We're gonna have a dinner next weekend if you can come and tell them about Anora."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay seriously what have I missed?"

"We've a team doctor," River grinned, out of ear shot of Leonard who was having a starring contest with Barry and Oliver by this point. "She's not here at the moment but you'll love her. Her name is Bierezz Fukasawa. She's been helping look after Sara since we don't really know what's going on inside her at the moment."

I nodded. "Guess I should come to Starling more often than, hey?"

River and Tessa laughed. "Absolutely."

"You need to rescue your boyfriend from Oliver." Laurel came over with a glass of wine. "Hello Charlie."

"Hey Laurel," I smiled. I took a sip of my wine and headed over to the circle of me. "So when does the naked oil wrestling start?" I asked.

"Charlie!" Barry balked.

I laughed. "Hashtag Team Snart."

"The naked oil wrestling will start around about the same time as the naked mud fights start," Dick joked. "I think Suki packed her bikini."

"You misunderstand my suggestion," I teased, "you guys do the oil wrestling whilst we-they women-watch and objectify."

"Other way around, little fish." Dick shouted out suddenly as he was pulled into the swimming pool by some kind of invisible force.

I, however, walked away whistling.


	39. Chapter 39

**++++++ Sorry about the huge gap in updating. My muse packed her bags and went on vacation but now she's back (thanks for the help SUL)**

 **Bit of fun this chapter. Next chapter we'll catch up on the engagement party.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirty-Nine**

What surprised me more than anything was the fact that Leonard and Roy were getting along incredibly well. After the sudden party last night, the eleven of us decided to split into groups the next day. The boys, and Tessa (as if she would spend time with us the snob) were going on a pub crawl across the city-in my opinion that was super dangerous, and us girls were heading off shopping and probably some afternoon tea at this little café Felicity and River absolutely loved.

We spent some time dressing shopping and I found a nice pale blue silk dress to wear with silver heals to match-they went really well with my necklace.

When the engagement party started, Barry seemed to brush me off and wouldn't talk to me whenever I tried to strike up a conversation with him.

I found him at the start of the party hovering over by the shrimp salad so I grabbed a couple of glasses of wine and zeroed in on him before he could run off again.

"What's wrong Barry?" I frowned, finding my brother on the edge of the room.

"Nothing," Barry answered.

"Barry-what's wrong?" I asked him. "You've been giving me the cold shoulder the whole time."

"Charlie," he sighed, "Felicity told me to tell you the truth-I don't like this."

I raise an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"You and him," Barry frowned, casting a sideways glance at Leonard, "why can't you date someone else?"

"Excuse me?" I frowned. "You're telling me that you don't like that I'm dating?"

"You can date whoever you want, just not him," Barry answered. He leant in, "he's not a good guy-Charlie. He's a murderer and you're running around like a lovesick teenager."

"Screw you, Barry," I snapped. "You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do anymore or tell me who I can fall in love with!"

Barry laughed. "You're in love with him? Great, Charlie. Really great. Perfect-way to ruin everything for yourself! This is just what Joe was afraid of-"

And I slapped him right before I threw both our drinks in his face.

For extra effect, I turned and stormed off leaving the room of stunned party goers behind me.

When I got out of the lounge room, I kicked my stupid heels off and left them at the bottom of the stairs as I walked up. When I hit the landing of the second story, the sounds of the party started to die down enough for me to stop and take a deep breath.

"Way to ruin the party, Charlie," I muttered to myself.

"What's going on in that pretty, little head of yours?" Leonard asked, coming up behind me.

"Not much," I shrugged.

"Does it have something to do with that conversation you had with your brother?" he inquired.

I pinched my nose. "He doesn't approve is all. Barry never seems to approve of anything in my life anymore. Before all this stupid meta-human business happened Barry was my number one supporter. Now-he seems to join the ranks of plebs who discourage me from everything."

"Since when do you need approval to do anything?"

I sighed. "I don't but it's starting to get annoying," I replied. I turned around and leant against the doorway of Oliver and Felicity's room. "So you're not casing the joint, are you?" I smirked.

He shrugged. "Could be. What's it to you?"

I laughed. "Case away. Oliver might have something to say about it though."

"I can handle that arrow wielding menace," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hang on-you-"

Leonard rolled his eyes. "It's not like it's hard to put two and two together. You disappeared to Starling and trained here with your little team of heroes. If you gained a separate set of friends here it would be a hell of a coincidence. Your friend Oliver has to be the Hood, blondie, his girlfriend is Cypher and the other two-River and Roy have to be Shade and Arsenal."

I paused. "So what are you going to do with that?"

"How about we have a little fun whilst I think of something?" he smirked.

I grabbed his hands and dragged him into Oliver's room as I kissed him.

Leonard gripped my hips and moved me against one of the bed posts and kissed me. I moaned into his mouth, feeling him smirk as he bit into my lip.

"You-" I gasped when he trailed his tongue down my neck, proceeding to nip and suck at the skin between my neck and shoulder.

My Greek God (hell that's what he is to me I don't care what anyone says) softly kissed my lips again, he searched for the zipper to my dress before eventually finding it and pulling it down inch by inch.

Leonard moved the thin straps of my dress and my dress fell to the floor around my ankles. He trailed a series of kisses down by my breasts, over my stomach and he knelt down to hook his fingers inside my panties and inch by painful inch, he lowered them. "You're killing me here," I gasped.

His hand trailed back up the inside of my thighs and he chuckled as he separated my labia.

"You can take it," Leonard replied with a smirk on his face. He playful teased my clit, I gripped the wood behinds me as hard as I could, hitting my head against the carved poster, a moan escaping my mouth. "So easy to play, my little snow princess."

He got to his feet and took his suit jacket off. Leonard grabbed the back of my head and kissed me passionately. His free hand continued to poke, circle and tease my clit, trying to bring me to orgasm.

To be honest I don't think he was too far off.

I slammed my head back against the pole as the heat started to build up in between my legs. Leonard bit my lip as he brought me over the edge and into the land of blissful, wobbly legs. I let go of the post and grabbed his hips for support before my legs gave way on me.

"Holy crap," I gasped.

Leonard pushed me down on the bed and grabbed my leg before trailing kisses every painful inch down my flesh.

I tried to wriggle out but he had a really tight grip on my ankle. I cried out and gripped the sheets underneath me Leonard licked the entrance to my vagina before thrusting his tongue inside. I arched my back, moaning. He pressed a hand to my thigh and his free hand was occupied with my clit-it was clear his goal now was to kill me with pleasure.

"Fuck!" I shouted out as a second wave of nuclear heat rolled over me, making me gasp for breath.

Leonard came up with a smirk on his face. He licked his hand covered in my juices and came up to kiss me.

"What the actual hell are you two doing?!" Oliver suddenly yelled.

I cringed and looked up Leonard's shoulder to see Oliver and Felicity standing there-Oliver looking like he could murder me at a moment's notice and Felicity trying not to look but with a smirk on her face.

"Holy crap!" Suki gasped squeezing in beside Oliver. "Jesus, we come looking to see if you're alright and you're having sex in Oliver's bed?! Why didn't I think of that?"

"OUT!" Oliver roared. "Charlie I've seen enough of you naked before I don't need to see anymore, cover up." He turned around and left the room muttering under his breath.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Change the sheets when you're done," Felicity blurted out as she fled the room.

I looked sideways at Leonard. "Seriously what are you going to do with that information? They're my friends."

"I'm going to fuck you six ways from Sunday," Leonard replied.

Later on I only realized that he hadn't told me what he was going to do with the fact that he knew who we all were.


	40. Chapter 40

**++++++ Sorry about the length between updates, I kinda lost the muse and was struggling a bit to get her back.**

 **But fear not my loyal followers, thyn muse has been found.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Forty**

After my little confrontational argument with Barry and the fact we'd soiled Oliver's sheets, Leonard and I decided to hightail it back to Central City. When Leonard told me that he had a 'job' lined up and that he had somewhere else to be, I pretty much resigned myself to the fact that I didn't want to know anymore-plausible deniability.

I sent a message apologising to Suki for leaving her but she pretty much understood why. I could have gone home, instead I chose to go to STAR Labs where Wells was there by himself working on some sciency crap. I'm pretty sure I almost scared the life out of him. "Morning Doctor Wells."

He jumped a little in his chair. "Miss Allen? It's Sunday-neither you nor Barry were due back until tomorrow. What brings you here?"

"Barry and I got into a fight at Oliver and Felicity's engagement party," I confessed, sitting down in a chair beside him. "So I did the totally grownup thing and fled like a girl."

Wells put down the tablet he was working off and raised an eyebrow. "Miss Allen…are you aware of the fact that you are a girl?"

"Well yes, I have boobs," I deadpanned. "But seriously…I'm sure you don't need to listen to me and my relationship dramas but I thought I'd come here because it's quite and I needed some time to think whilst Leonard plays criminal mastermind and Barry tries to think of where I am."

Wells chuckled a little. "I know how you feel about me testing you but I think you should reconsider. At the condition you're in-well neither you or Barry are any match for the Reverse Flash."

"Training," I nodded. "I need training." I knew it, I knew that I needed training…sure, what Oliver and River had given me was more than enough when it came down to hand-to-hand combat but the meta-human side of things…we'll they'd really had no idea and despite them meaning well…I wasn't strong enough. "I thought I was strong enough but the Reverse Flash nearly killed me…he killed my friends. It's time to step it up to the next limit."

"The goal will be to push your limits," Wells explained to me. "See how far you can go and then push you even further."

"So what?" I asked. "Extreme heat?"

He shook his head. "No. Extreme cold. I don't mean to sound out of turn, Miss Allen, but I'd rather start with the cold and see how far you really get. After that we can experiment with extreme heat."

"So…should I call my boyfriend?" I asked with a laugh.

Wells shook his head again. "No. We have a room here that was designed to simulate artic weather conditions. We'll use that first. Are you sure you're up for this?"

I shrugged. "Why not?"

Wells picked up his cell phone up off the glass bench top and pushed the call button. "I'm calling Caitlin and Cisco. I'll need their help to get you ready."

"Now?" I asked.

"It's up to you," he replied. "But it would be pertinent if we started now. In the locker rooms there is a container labelled ' _artic weather suits_ ', get one of those and bring it back to me. The suit has a built in function designed to monitor the wearers impulses, heart rate, among other things. It is also designed to keep warmth in. Put it on whilst you're at it."

I shrugged and got up. "BRB." I headed back to the locker room, immediately I started taking my clothes off and folding them up, putting them in my locker. I looked around for the box that Wells had told me to look for, finding it and putting the suit on. I turned around and noticed Scarlet was sitting in the locker room chewing on an apple watching me.

"You've no shame," she frowned.

I shrugged. "Nope. None what so ever. Comes with the territory I suppose."

Scarlet shrugged. "So what's Doctor Frankenstein doing with you?" she asked. "A little _Eye of the Tiger_ training montage?"

"Not exactly." I zipped the suit up. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Starla," she replied. "Apparently she's pissed because I decided to come here and try to develop my powers. She wants nothing to do with being a meta human. Me? I'm really, really interested."

I grinned. "The life of a hero ain't glitz and glamour kid. It's lying, full of dishonesty and a lot of sacrifice."

Scarlet shrugged. "I'll be the judge of that. It's my life, no one can tell me what I can and can't do. Not even Starla." She tossed her apple in the trash and got up. "See you 'round. I got some physics homework to do."

I waited for her to leave before I made my way back up to Wells. When I got there, he was talking with Cisco and Caitlin.

"I think I like your other suit," Cisco pointed out.

I laughed. "I'm sure you do. So what's the plan?"

"Follow us," Wells smiled.

I followed the three stooges along the corridor and to the lifts where we travelled down several floor before stepping out into a floor I hadn't been on before.

"Before the particle accelerator exploded," Wells started to say, "we had several contracts with the government over testing certain suits for different environments. The AWS that you're wearing was one of them."

"Oh I've just had an idea," Cisco piped up. "What if we incorporate this technology with the technology in Charlie's suit against Captain Cold?"

"Oh," Caitlin frowned. "That's a very good idea. Charlie, do you mind?"

"Do I mind?" I quoted. "Well you two are so far ahead of this I don't even get a vote do I?"

"Well he is kind of a bad guy," Caitlin shrugged. "He's not a meta human but he has the gun, he's still a bad guy no matter how you put it."

The four of us stopped at the door to a room labelled _Artic Simulation_ and Wells opened the door.

I stuck my head in the door and looked around…it was like an empty room. I was expecting artic…with a chance of penguins? "What is this?" I frowned.

Cisco grinned. He held up a tablet and typed something in the screen. Suddenly the room was filled with little dots, little glowing white dots. An image flickered and started to take the form of an artic tundra.

"Wow," I whispered. "That's a hologram."

"It's really cool, hey?" he chuckled.

"Can you program this to be like the holo-deck in Star Trek?" I asked.

Cisco gasped. "Where have you been my whole life?" he asked me.

I laughed and stepped inside. "So what now?"

"I'm going to initiate the program to work at zero degrees," Wells explained. "Every hour I'll change the temperature ten degrees at a time. I'll be monitoring you the whole time."

"So what do we tell Barry if he calls?" Cisco asked.

I shrugged. "Tell him I'm chilling?"

Even Wells chuckled at that one.

"Take this," Caitlin offered, holding an ear thingy in her hand. "It's an earwig so you can talk to us."

I grabbed it and took a hold of Caitlin's hand at the same time. "I don't care what you guys think but I'm in love with Snart. Kind of refrain from talking like that around me. I'm not particularly in the mood for it. Thanks." I stepped back and sighed. "So what?"

"Be as active as you can," Wells instructed. "Until you can't be."

I saluted him as Cisco closed the door.

"Alright Charlie, let's see what you can do."

* * *

Fucking hell it was cold. And I'm not talking about cool winter afternoon cold but artic freezing cold. I'm pretty sure the snot in my nose is even frozen at this point in time.

Right now, I'm not exactly moving…more like curled up in the foetal position shivering my ass off and wondering how good a hot bath would be right now…hot soup…chili's…ah man I could kill someone for some really spicy chili fries right about now.

Give up my life of vigilante justice and live my life as a queen of crime…man I'd be an awesome villain…only the name has to fit the profile…Lady Death? Nah…Deep Spring…nah…

" _I'm sorry to interrupt_ ," Wells spoke over the ear wig, " _but I think you need to get up here now. I'm sending Caitlin down with some heat blankets._ "

"W-wh-what's t-the p-p-probl-problem?" I stuttered, shivering in the cold.

" _You've been holding out on me_ ," Joe suddenly took over. " _Snart's in town and he has a partner, I've two cops in the burns unit. Get up here, now!_ "

Well crap.

I looked up just as the door to the unit opened up, Caitlin and Cisco were standing there in snow jackets. I struggled to my feet and stumbled over to them, almost crashing into Caitlin and knocking her over. "F-f-fuck it's cold," I shivered.

Caitlin wrapped a silver blanket around me and started to rub my arms. "You're freezing, Charlie."

"Well duh," Cisco frowned.

Still shivering, I followed Caitlin and Cisco up to the control room where both Barry and Joe were with Wells.

Joe looked pretty pissed at me but stopped when he saw me. "Jesus Christ. Your lips are blue."

"C-cold," I shivered. "B-but that's n-not the point. Wha-what's Leonard up-up to this t-time?"

There was a little voice in the back of my head asking me how I could love someone when they could be so bad?


End file.
